


Operation Leverage

by snowandfire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Comedy, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s02e15 Tales of Ba Sing Se, Episode: s03e10 The Day of Black Sun Part 1: The Invasion, Episode: s03e11 The Day of Black Sun Part 2: The Eclipse, Everyone likes tea, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Hurt/Comfort, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Let them be happy ok, M/M, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka is strategic, Team as Family, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Toph is the real mvp, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is not, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), and mild violence at times, its still sfw though, the T rating is for swearing, zuko x happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire
Summary: Sokka's instincts are onto something great. Zuko just wants to serve tea and brood in peace. Ironically, Toph is the only one who can see what's really going on.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko - Relationship
Comments: 437
Kudos: 3066
Collections: A:tla, AtLA <50k fics to read, avatar tingz





	1. Sokka’s Genius Plan -- Preparation

The first time Sokka wanders into a nondescript tea shop in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se it’s to ask around about Appa. And ask if he can put up a poster. Since he’s there anyway, and he’s been walking around for a while, he might as well stay for a bit and have some tea. It’s hot outside and it’s nice and cool in here. Plus, he can sit and strategize a while. He’s a strategy guy. 

He’s thinking about how he was taught to track animals in the south pole. Using tracks, and markings and movement patterns. But that was usually for smaller animals. Peacock-mice and owl-cats. Not for gigantic furry sky bison. He sighs, they’re probably the first people in the history of forever, to lose a _sky bison._

He’s looking down at the table when he hears a strangely familiar, gravelly voice from above him, “Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. May I take your order?” 

When he looks up at the server he nearly jumps out of his skin. He would recognize that face anywhere. Golden eyes and the scar blossoming across half his face. Zuko. Zuko has followed them here. His hand jumps immediately to his boomerang. And he ponders whether it’s socially appropriate to brawl in the middle of the tea shop. What he wants to say is: _How the hell are you here? Are you still following us, man?_ And: _If you’re here after Aang you’ve got another thing coming._

What he says is, “Huh?”

“Water nation peasant!?” Zuko stares at him incredulously. 

“If there weren’t people here you would be dead meat.” Sokka whispers at him fiercely, “And I mean dead. Deader than dead.”

“That doesn’t even mean anything.” Zuko shoots back, “And I can’t do this right now.”

“Ooooh. It’s not a good time for you. I understand. Cause it was _totally_ a good time for us when you were chasing us across the world and trying to kill us!” 

“Ssshhhhhh.” Zuko says putting a finger to his mouth, “My shift is almost over. Meet me outside in ten minutes.” 

Then he hurriedly marches himself to the next table and repeats in his fake-happy voice, “Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. May I take your order?” 

Sokka sighs, they have the worst luck. And what’s more, he didn’t even get to order any tea. 

* * *

Ten minutes later they meet outside the store. Sokka is tapping his foot impatiently, glancing around here and there--in case this is some sort of elaborate trap to capture the avatar. Sort of high-effort though, going undercover in a tea shop just _hoping_ Sokka would walk in and become the perfect hostage to get Aang to come running. But then, Zuko is kinda a high-effort guy.

When Zuko comes out Sokka fights off an urge to pre-emptively stab him. And instead settles for, “Explain yourself. Or I’m getting Katara. And if things get really bad. I’ll get Toph. Believe me. You don’t want that.”

“Who?” Zuko asks, scratching his head, “Whatever. I’m not--I’m not here for you.”

“I don’t believe that. How stupid do you think I am?” 

Zuko stares at him blankly. 

“I’m supposed to think it’s just a huge coincidence that you’re here. And we’re here. In the same city. At the same time.” 

“Uh. I have something for you. It’s a coupon for a free cup of tea.” Zuko pulls it out of his pocket and offers it to Sokka. 

“What.” 

“Forget it. It was my uncle’s idea for getting out of awkward social situations. Look, I can’t prove anything to you.” 

“You. You just keep yourself. And your jerkbending away from me and my friends. Comprende?” Sokka narrows his eyes, “Wait a second. Do _you_ have Appa?” 

“Appa?” 

“The giant sky bison we ride around when you chase us on your angry iron ship.” 

“Sure. In the back where we keep our good ginseng blends and lapsang suochong, I also have a giant sky bison.” Zuko gestures towards the shop. 

They look at each other for a minute. Sizing each other up. 

Zuko sighs, “Are we done here?”

“We’re done. But I’m watching you.” Sokka points to his eyes with two fingers and then points them back at Zuko.

* * *

He doesn’t tell Katara or Aang. For a number of reasons. For one thing, he doesn’t know how to bring it up naturally in conversation. ‘Hey you know that guy who tried to kill us a bunch of times and generally is super bad news. Well I saw him serving tea today’ doesn’t really roll off the tongue. For another thing, he’s pretty sure if he tells Katara she’ll go after Zuko herself and turn him into a permanent icicle. If he tells Aang, that’s as good as telling Katara. And lastly, having Zuko here, in a spot where Sokka could easily turn him over to the Dai Li, gives him something he’s never had over that pesky firebender. Leverage. It’s leverage like that which could work to his advantage, and give him something that’s been almost impossible to get. Information on the fire nation. 

But he has to tell someone. So when the others are asleep. He goes over to Toph and shakes her awake. 

“Whada’you want?” She grumbles. 

“Come outside. I have a secret.” 

Hearing the word ‘secret’, she tiptoes outside after him immediately. And when they’re huddled together in the dark. He tells her. 

“Spill.” Toph demands. 

“So yesterday you know how I was out for a while.”

“Yeah. So?”

“Well.” Sokka begins slowly, “I was with this guy.” 

“Ohhh.” Toph nods, “So you like guys. I mean. I kinda knew.” 

“What?” Sokka turns bright red, “No. I don’t. It wasn’t like that. It was Zuko. I mean. Sort of. He was pretending to be someone else. And calling himself Li.” 

“Interesting. Is his uncle here?” Toph wonders. 

“Yeah. They’re together. And I’m sure that they’re up to something.” 

“You know I can tell when people are lying right? Just take me to him. Jeez. And I’m guessing you don’t want Twinkletoes and Miss Sugar Queen to know?”

“Not yet. Not until we know more.” Sokka strokes his chin, “Let’s go with your idea. I’ll take you there in a few days. We’ll see what he’s _really_ up to.” 

* * *

But Sokka can’t wait a whole few days to check up on him again. So he’s back again the next morning. It’s for Aang’s sake really. The safety of the whole gang. And for Appa. He’s still not completely sure that Zuko _doesn’t_ have Appa. 

So he walks up to the counter and takes a place in line, waiting patiently, and whistling to pass the time as he makes his way to the front. Until he’s once again face to face with the fire prince. 

“Why are _you_ here again?” Zuko demands.

“Believe it or not. I need to order some tea.”

“We’re not open.” 

“Lee.” the man Sokka knows to be Zuko’s Uncle Iroh, pops up behind him, “That’s no way to talk to an interested customer.”

“Sorry, uncle.” Zuko says in a voice that sounds decidedly not sorry, “What. Would. You. Like.”

“I think a half-cup of oolong would hit the spot.”

“And your name, sir?” Zuko says drily. 

“Zuko. My name is Zuko. Do you need me to spell it?” 

“Please take a seat. Your order will be ready shortly.” 

Sokka takes a seat. In a few minutes another server calls out from the counter, “Half-cup of oolong for a Mr. Leave Mealone? Mr. Mealone?” 

Sokka hates him. 

* * *

The next day Sokka doesn’t have Zuko take his order. Instead he hangs around at a table. And he watches Zuko for signs of suspicious activity. 

Other than being generally prickly and scowly though, Zuko acts like a perfect saint. After an hour he figures he’d better head out. When the girl who’s been sitting across from him for the past few minutes starts to talk to him. 

“He’s cute, right?” She smiles at Sokka conspiratorially. 

“Yeah--Wait. Who?” Sokka sputters. 

“I’m Jin.” She explains, “It’s okay. I saw you looking at him. You were here yesterday too. I was going to ask him out today actually. Unless you were thinking of--” 

“Nope. You go right ahead.” Sokka wishes he could drop-kick himself into the sun. 

He stays just long enough to see her follow through and ask Zuko out. 

This girl had actually thought he was here checking out Zuko. I mean, he’s not unattractive, even with the scar and all. He has the broody air, and the voice, and the whole ‘intense’ vibe going on. But Sokka doesn’t roll that way. It’s not the fact that Zuko’s a guy. But he’s a fire nation guy. No self respecting water tribesman would make eyes at a fire nation guy. God, why does the universe do this to him? 

* * *

The next time he stops by the teashop he has Toph in hand. Literally, in hand. 

He goes up to the counter and stares Zuko right in the face and says, “Ten minutes. I’ll be outside.” 

After exactly ten minutes Zuko is there. 

“Will you never stop tormenting me?!” Zuko hisses at them. 

“Calm down, Sparky. We just wanna talk.” Toph says. 

“Yeah. Tell us again what you told me before. So Toph can tell if you’re lying.” Sokka explains. 

“I’m not here to capture the avatar.” Zuko says flatly, “Can I go now?” 

Toph shrugs, “He’s telling the truth.” 

“You must have misread him.” Sokka shakes his head, “Come on Toph. This guy would sell us to the fire lord for one corn chip.”

Zuko turns to head back in and Sokka stops him, grabbing his wrist. The firebender immediately tenses and Sokka swears he feels a bit of heat. 

“Just once more.” Sokka insists, “For science.”

“Fine.” Zuko says weakly, “I’m not going to capture the avatar. I’m not going home. I’m never going to get back my honor.” 

_Whoa_. Sokka thinks to himself. That escalated quickly. This time, when Zuko leaves, he doesn’t stop him.

After he’s gone, Toph tugs on Sokka’s arm, “That was all true too. Or at least, he thinks it is.”

* * *

It’s at this point that Sokka decides to implement Operation Leverage. It’s simple really. Zuko will tell him what he wants to know. Or Sokka will tell everyone, especially Aang and Katara, that Zuko is here in Ba Sing Se. 

The only problem he could possibly run into is convincing Zuko to actually start talking to him and not just run for the hills. It’s then that he’s hit with a stroke of genius. He remembers watching that girl, Jin, ask Zuko out. It had been his uncle who accepted the invitation for him and made Zuko go. So that’s what Sokka has to do. It’s brilliant. All he has to do is ask Zuko out just like Jin did. GENIUS!

Unfortunately, this is easier said than done. Sokka’s a smooth guy, he is. He’s asked plenty of people to do ‘activities’ before. But usually it was real and not part of an operation to gain viable information about the fire nation for an upcoming war. Still, he’s flexible. 

“Hey. Lee, right?” Sokka asks, flashing what he believes to be a winning smile. He also purposefully chooses this moment, when Zuko is manning the coin register and his uncle is brewing tea behind him. 

No response. Okay. Guess he has to lay it on a little thicker. 

“Would-you-like-to-go-do-an-activity-together?” 

Zuko looks like he’s been hit in the face. By a train. 

Come on, Uncle Iroh. Now or never, Sokka thinks. 

“My treat?” Sokka asks, scrambling desperately for compliments, “I like your tea. And your face.”

“He’ll be there.” Iroh turns around and smiles at them both cheekily, “Lee, if the young man professes to like _your_ tea. He must truly care for you.” 

Zuko’s scowling at him so fiercely he wishes he could retreat under the Earth. But hey, it’s a victory. 

* * *

In the evening he waits for him outside of the shop. And when Zuko finally shows up his hair is parted down the middle and oiled down. It’s not the greatest look on him, but it beats the ponytail. He looks almost...cute?

“Is this a joke?” Zuko asks, “Please tell me this is a joke.”

Sokka hadn’t honestly thought out what he would do at this stage. When he was out on a fake-date with Zuko. 

He settles for a shake of the head, “It’s not a joke.” 

“Look. I get that your options are limited. But...”

“NO! I mean it’s not a real _date_. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. Get to know some stuff about where you’re from.” Sokka explains. 

“That...kind of sounds like a date.” 

“I’m trying to learn about the fire nation.” Sokka sighs, “I went to this library. And there was this owl. And he tried to attack us. But before he did that we tried to find books about the fire nation. But they had all been burned before we even got there!”

“That’s rough.” 

“That’s where you come in though.” Sokka’s eyes brighten up, “I’m sure you know loads of stuff.”

“I may not be here for the avatar. But I’m not a traitor. I’m not telling you what I know about the fire nation military. Forget it.”

“You don’t have to tell me _that stuff_. Besides, I’m sure you wouldn’t want anyone to know your flaming little secret.” Sokka crosses his arms, he’ll get the military stuff out of him too somehow, but Zuko doesn’t need to know that yet. 

“Go ahead. I don’t care. Turn me in.”

“Maybe you don’t care,” Sokka says carefully, hoping he can strike a nerve, “But I think I know someone who does. And I think you owe him. You might even care about him.”

Zuko stops in his tracks and considers him. Narrows his golden eyes, well, eye, the other one is always sort of--well, narrow. 

“I’ll give you half an hour. For twenty-one days. I can decide what I won’t answer. After that I’ll never have to see you again. And you’ll swear on that fluffy abomination and everything you love that you won’t tell anyone about me and uncle. Deal?” Zuko holds out his hand. 

“One. One hour.” Sokka counters. 

Zuko pauses, then nods. And they shake hands. Zuko’s hand is warm and calloused. The hand of a swordsman--not a bender. Huh. Maybe Sokka doesn’t know him as much as he thought he did. 

* * *

“Katara. Do you know where Sokka keeps disappearing off to?” Aang asks.

“No. I thought he was probably just exploring. He used to go out by himself all the time back home. The city is massive. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Katara pats his hand. 

“Well, if you ask me. I think he has a secret boyfriend.” Toph offers. 

“Why would he get a boyfriend and not tell us?” Aang looks a bit hurt. 

“Toph doesn’t know what she’s talking about, Aang. He’s probably just putting in some extra hours asking around about Appa.”

Toph laughs, “Guys. I’m telling you. Sokka’s got it bad.”


	2. Sokka’s Genius Plan -- Execution

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 0/21_

After they shake on it. Sokka's not sure what to do. Neither is Zuko. They just stare at each other for a bit. It's a stalemate. A showdown. 

Zuko clears his throat, "My uncle will be suspicious if I head back now."

"He knows who I am though right?" Sokka asks, "Couldn't you just tell him?"

"Yeah. But he seemed to think you were...interested." 

"And it's important for him to continue thinking that because…" Sokka raises one eyebrow. 

"I don't want him to know I'm doing _this_ ," Zuko gestures between the two of them, "For him. He thinks we're finally safe. He's...happy." 

"How can you make being happy actually sound like a bad thing?"

"It's bad if it makes you complacent."

_Ooookay._ Sokka thinks. This got dark reaaaal fast. 

"I guess we're gonna just have to stare at each other for an hour." Sokka shrugs. 

"That's a waste of time." Zuko says. 

Sokka's stomach rumbles. The traitor. 

"You're hungry." Zuko observes. 

"I'm going to go find something to eat. If you want. You can come." Sokka strides off. 

He takes a few steps and then turns around to see if Zuko is following him. He isn't. He's just glued to the spot. He looks so miserable. And pouty. Like a kid. Which is weird. When he was wearing all that armor and cursing at them, shooting fire at them, he had never seemed like just a kid. 

Sokka gestures for Zuko to follow him. And only then does Zuko come with him. 

They eat standing up, at a food stand. If they sit down, Sokka reasons, it will feel like a date. This way. It's just two people who don't like each other passing the time. And eating meat. 

Zuko is painfully quiet. Watchful. Careful. 

"Say something. Please." Sokka begs, "I'm dying here. I'm bored."

"Why did you say you like my face?" Zuko demands.

Ah, Sokka realizes. He can see now why that was a bit insensitive. But he didn't really mean it like that? He was just trying to find stuff to say. In a pinch. 

Sokka decides to circumvent the pointed question tactfully, "It's a compliment. I was flirting with you. To trick you into coming. You couldn't tell?" 

"You're pretty bad at it." 

"What makes you such an expert?!"

"I never said I was!"

"Have you ever even had a girlfriend? I've had _two_. And I'm pretty sure I'm younger than you." Sokka says defiantly. 

"Yeah. You're probably younger. Or maybe just shorter." Zuko answers, pointedly ignoring the girlfriend question. 

"How old are you anyway?" Sokka asks.

"Sixteen."

"I'm fourteen. Fifteen soon. In about a week actually." 

"That's great. I really don't care." 

Oh boy, this is going to be a looong operation for Sokka. 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 1/21_

They’re in Zuko’s ‘room’ above the tea shop. 

“If we’re going to talk about the fire nation.” Zuko explains, “We can’t just do it in the open.”

Zuko takes care to cover the windows and drag the door closed. He sits directly across from Sokka, with his legs crossed, and lights a small oil lamp with his own hand. 

This is awkward, Sokka realizes. Painfully so. Zuko’s features look softer in the lamplight. Even the scar. He's sort of pretty this way. With the shadows dancing across his face. And he stares back at Sokka impatiently. 

Sokka knows what he has to do. Warm him up slowly. With innocuous questions. Before he gets to the meat of it. To things he can actually use to get a strategic advantage. But he hasn’t expected to feel like this. To be alone with Zuko in a sort of dark room. As if they’re just two guys hanging out. 

“Is it true you eat raw fish in the fire nation?” Sokka asks. 

“Yeah.” Zuko answers plainly. 

Great, Sokka thinks, one-word-answers. This is going to be a ride. 

“What else do you guys eat?” 

“This is stupid. Do you really need to know this?!” Zuko snaps. 

“We shook on it. Think about what I know. And what that could do to you.”

“I guess. We have different types of noodles, just like they do here, except we like to put them in soup. We have dumplings. Or. Something kind of similar to that.”

Sokka needs to warm him up faster, better, he needs to make him feel comfortable if he’s going to spill the good stuff, the stuff that will let Aang win, “What’s your favorite?”

“How is this relevant!?” 

“Oh just answer it!”

“I like wheat noodles in spicy pork broth.”

“See...that wasn’t so hard was it?” 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 2/21_

"I've been thinking." Zuko says when Sokka arrives at the door. 

"Something new and different for you." Sokka quips. 

Zuko is not amused, "If you're the only one who gets to ask things. That leaves me at a disadvantage. Everything you ask me. You have to answer yourself. Or deal's off."

"But how am I supposed to know anything about the fire nation?" Sokka wonders aloud. 

"No, you idiot. You answer the question about the water nation." 

"Water _tribe._ " Sokka corrects him, "Why does it help you to know about the water tribe? I thought you weren't going back home." 

"I'm not. It doesn't help. It's just better to know what's out there. What's coming." Zuko explains. 

Sokka just looks at him. _Who hurt you?_ But he nods, "Yeah. Sure. Why not. But no military stuff. Just culture." 

They head to his room. Zuko makes it dark again by closing the windows. Plus the door. He nearly butts heads with Sokka feeling for the lamp in the inky blackness. 

"Wait." Sokka says, grabbing Zuko's hand. 

"Don't touch me!" He pulls his hand away. 

"Sorry. Don't light it yet. Tell me how you light it. Without any fire to start with. How do you just make it out of basically nothing?" 

"It's inside me." Zuko says. 

"Where?" Sokka asks, hoping its not a stupid question. 

Sokka is startled as Zuko grabs his hand and holds it just a centimeter above his own chest. Sokka's hand is barely not touching Zuko's clothing. Sokka can feel the heat. It rises and falls as Zuko breathes. Neat. That’s really neat. 

"Wow. It is inside you." Sokka says as Zuko drops his hand. 

"Maybe that was the wrong word. It's a part of me." Zuko picks up the lamp, "I'm going to light it now."

He does it so fast that Sokka can barely tell. Too fast for cataloging and observation. It's so weird seeing firebending used for stuff like this. Household stuff. Sokka remembers it used violently. Only violently. He shudders and pushes those memories aside. 

"Has it always been like that?" Sokka asks a warm-up question, heh. 

"What do you mean?"

"Were you born being able to do it?" Sokka elaborates. 

"Was she?" Zuko retorts. 

"Katara could do little magic water stuff for as long as I've known her. So yeah. Basically."

"Not me." 

"Is that normal? For firebenders?" 

"My sister could do it from birth." Zuko says, it's not really an answer. 

Suddenly, it feels all weird and personal. He always knew there was something off between the two of them. Is this it? Zuko's secret shame? Not being as good a bender. Sokka gets it. He's had times when he wished he could do the magic water. He feels...empathy...damn it! 

This is an opportunity though. Zuko willingly talked about Azula. Azula is important. 

"What's she like?" 

"Psychotic." Zuko truly is the prince of the one word answer. 

"Does she have any weaknesses?" Sokka asks, oops, maybe too direct, maybe he won't answer. 

"She's shortsighted. Your turn. Your sister."

"I'm not going to tell you Katara's weaknesses!"

"I told you Azula's. You have to. Or you've broken the terms." Zuko smirks, he thinks he's got him. 

"She holds herself responsible for everything." Sokka says fiercely, let him try and exploit that, "Ever since mom died. Being a bender too. It's a lot of responsibility." 

Zuko frowns, clearly that wasn't the useful intel he had been hoping for. 

"You wish you were a bender too." Zuko says, it's not a question, it's meant to hurt him, "So you could help more. But you're not. You never will be."

That hurts. It cuts deep. He hasn't seriously angsted about it since he was a little kid. But now with all this avatar stuff. Yeah. He really, really wishes he could be. To help. To protect the people he cares about. 

"At least _my_ sister cares about me." Sokka decides to say something mean back, two can play at this game. 

But it doesn't work. Zuko only shrugs, "Yeah. But I thought you were gonna ask about the fire nation. Not about me." 

"You're the prince of it though. That makes you important."

This does have the desired effect. Even though Sokka doesn't mean it though. 

Zuko scoffs, "I'm no prince. Not anymore." 

Sokka goes through his prepared questions after that. He's brought a checklist. And he writes down Zuko's answers. Minus the sarcasm.

"Education system?" 

"There's a Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls. My sister and her friends went there." 

"What about boys? What do they do?" 

"There's a boys academy. And then a military academy after that." 

"Did you attend both?" Sokka notes a bunch of things down. 

"I still don't see why it's relevant." 

"Indulge. Me. Trust. Me. It is." Sokka insists, "You're a cultural treasure."

"Do they even have schools down at the south pole?" 

"Of course we do! I'm writing stuff down right in front of you. Where do you think I learned how to do that?!!" 

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Did _you_ go to school? Can you even read? I have no proof that you can." Sokka retaliates. 

"Didn't you see me taking orders at the shop? And writing them down. When you came in that day to stare at me."

"I was just making sure you were doing what you said you were doing."

Sokka hears the door open. And footsteps. 

"It's my uncle." Zuko says, clamping a hand over Sokka's mouth. 

"Prince Zuko. Why are you sitting in the darkness? You should open up a window. It is lovely outside."

"Uncle! I'm with a friend. He...uh. He likes it when it's dark. Because...he's allergic to the sun! Sometimes." Zuko sputters. 

That is some impressive word vomit. Sokka has to admit. Godawful. Plus impressive in a bad way. But impressive nonetheless. 

"Oh." He hears a thoughtful voice from the other side of the door, "I am going for a walk then. Like I said, it is beautiful outside. Hopefully your friend's allergies subside soon." 

"How are you _this_ bad at coming up with cover stories? Now he's gonna think we're making out or something and just wanted him to leave." Sokka exclaims after they hear Iroh leave. 

"Why would he think that?"

"Gee. I don't know. How many people do you know that are allergic. To the sun!" 

"Just ask me the questions." 

"School." Sokka repeats, "What do they teach you?"

"Fire nation history. How to read. Write. Public speaking. That sort of stuff."

"Can you go into any more detail?"

"No." Zuko admits. 

"We had a deal. We can't keep going through this every time." 

"It's not that. I didn't go. To an academy. I had tutors."

"Why did you get tutored at home? And your sister got to go to the fancypants school for jerkbending?"

"It's not just for firebenders. It was my father's decision. Eventually, I would have joined the military academy." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"You know why. Don't play dumb. You can get away with it when you're with other people. Being the funny, non-threatening guy. But not me. You're smart. I know that. I'm never going to give you any more than you need." 

To Sokka, that feels very much like...a compliment? Zuko respects him. Interesting. He has to stop himself from writing it down. A record for posterity. 

And Zuko's right. He does know why. Zuko gave up the military academy to start his crazed quest for the avatar. There can be nothing more to it. Right? 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 3/21_

"Sokka. I just want you to know that if you had a boyfriend. I'd be completely supportive." Aang pats him on the shoulder. 

"Thank you." Sokka says, with utmost patience, "I don't have a boyfriend. Seriously. But thanks for saying that. It means a lot." 

"The monks always taught us that all love is sacred. Beyond gender. Beyond nations, even." Aang explains, looking at him sympathetically. 

Sokka loves this kid, he really does. But right now if he doesn't get away from him he's going to die of embarrassment on the spot. 

"I'm late for a meeting of the haiku club." Sokka laughs in a forced way, "Catch ya later."

When he shows up at Zuko's door and knocks he's greeted with a familiar scowl. 

"You're twenty minutes early." 

"I know." Sokka says, "But time is a social construct."

"You can't come in. Uncle is here. He'll make you have tea with us." 

"I like his tea though." Sokka sees nothing wrong with this.

"Who is at the door?" He hears Iroh's voice. 

"It's me!" Sokka says, "The one with the sun allergies. Quick! They're acting up!"

Zuko groans. 

Within a few minutes they're all sitting on the floor sipping tea. Grumpy McSparky barely touches his cup. It tastes wonderful. Just regular old black tea. With a bit of honey. 

"This is really good." Sokka tells Zuko's uncle. 

"You are too kind." Iroh replies. 

"Uncle. Weren't you saying earlier that you were just uh...aching...to take a walk?" Zuko says pointedly. 

"No. I think it can wait a few minutes. Tea should not be rushed, Prince Zuko. It should be savored."

_Prince Zuko._ That's twice Iroh had called him that in front of Sokka. So he knows that Sokka knows. Interesting. 

"I have some questions." Sokka brings out his notepad from his snazzy green bag. 

"Uncle. You don't have to--" 

"What was Zuko like as a baby? I mean...what are fire nation babies like. How do you stop them from accidentally destroying stuff?" 

Zuko buries his face in his hands, tea forgotten, resigned to his fate. He's such a drama queen, Sokka realises. 

"Zuko was a very cranky child. He could not do firebending so early. But that did not stop him from getting into trouble. Did you know...he once finger painted on an ancient tapestry of my great-great-great-"

Zuko lifts his face from his hands to glare at his uncle, as if daring him to finish the sentence. 

"Well. You know how children can be." Iroh laughs, "When it comes to early bending. Usually one or both of the parents are also firebenders. There is someone who can watch over the child so they do not hurt themselves or others." 

"Mhmmm. Mhmmm." Sokka makes some notes, "How's your child raising? Nuclear family? Communal? Extended family?"

"My. You really do have an interest in our culture don't you. My nephew could learn this from you. We mostly reside in extended families. Even my own did. For a brief time. When my father was the fire lord." 

"Come on." Zuko stands up, "We have things to be getting to." 

He gestures for Sokka to join him. Widens his eyes at him sternly. And Sokka reluctantly does. Putting down the tea gingerly and flashing an apologetic look to Zuko's uncle. 

"Congratulations." Sokka says to him in the dark as Zuko closes the door, "If he didn't think we were making out before. Now he definitely does."

Zuko turns towards him. Or at least. Sokka thinks he does. Cause it's pretty dark. And he can practically feel it. Zuko's heat. The feel of him standing over Sokka. Weirdly close. A bit too close.

"I'm warning you." Zuko whispers, and Sokka can feel his hot breath on his face, "He doesn't know what you're really here for. He thinks you _like_ me. The real me. Don't drag him into it." 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 4/21_

During their fourth session--Sokka has to call them ‘sessions’ and not ‘fake-dates-with-my-kinda-enemy’--Zuko seems almost embarrassed. 

"I have to tell you something." He says sheepishly. 

"Go for it."

"I don't know your name." 

"You're kidding. You don't know my name. Seriously? What do you call me in your head??"

"Water nation kid. I mean--water tribe kid. I don't know. I've heard it. But I was always too focused on the avatar to remember." 

"You don't know our names. I can't believe this!" Sokma exclaims. 

"No. I do. I mean. I know Katara. And that small earthbender must be Toph. Aang is the avatar. It's just. You." Zuko looks apologetic. 

"Sokka. My name is Sokka." Sokka says indignantly, of course, he’s the only one Zuko doesn’t know by name.

"Sokka." Zuko repeats, it sounds foreign, coming from him, "You're Sokka."

It's unbelievable. Sokka’s still caught in the mental loop. After all of this he didn't know Sokka's name.

“And you’re Zuko.” Sokka thinks of Aang’s fire nation friend from a hundred years ago, “If you rearrange the letters. And add an ‘n’. It becomes ‘Kuzon’. Aang had a friend named Kuzon. He was from the fire nation too. Coincidence?”

“Of course it is. I’m not related to some peasant.”

Sokka flicks him hard in the arm, “Stop calling people peasants!” 

“Ow.” Zuko rubs his arm, “I won’t. Don’t be so sensitive.”

That’s rich, Sokka thinks. Thinking that _he,_ Sokka, is the sensitive one. When it’s Zuko who bristles every time Sokka gets too close to him. Shivers when talking about things he would rather not talk about--which is everything. Tries to condense things into one word answers like it’s an art form. The way he gets instantly defensive about just about anything. Talk about sensitivity. 

But Sokka is nice. He won’t push the issue for now. He retreats back to his checklist of questions. 

"Do you play any instruments? Do fire nation people like instruments?" 

"No. Yes." 

"Thanks for the level of detail there." 

“What do you want from me?!” 

“Literally. A sentence. The bar is super low.” Sokka stops writing for a second and puts his quill and paper aside, “Here. I’m not even writing now. No pressure.”

“Um. There’s this thing. It’s a flute made of bamboo. With five holes. I think it originally came from the Earth kingdom. Uncle can play it. I can’t. You have to really be in control of your breathing. To make it sound any good. My mother could play it too.”

“Your mom’s a firebender too?” Sokka didn’t know that, actually, he’s not even sure Zuko’s ever mentioned his mom before. 

“No. She’s not. I mean. She wasn’t.”

Oh, Sokka notices, _wasn’t,_ past tense. But he doesn’t know Zuko well enough to ask what happened. Does he? And even he can’t justify the question as being relevant to his quest to undermine the fire nation. Can he? It sort of is. Zuko’s mother was a fire princess. What happened to her could be relevant to a whole lot of things. Asking would be risky. He’s not afraid though. He’s never been afraid. That’s one thing he has. Despite not being a bender, and not being able to protect his entire village single-handedly. He’s not scared. 

“What happened to her?” 

For a second he sees fire in Zuko’s eyes. A flash of red against gold irises. Then it’s gone. 

“What happened to yours? Unless, she’s still around.” Zuko pulls his knees into his chest and scoots backwards, away from Sokka. 

An eye for an eye. Secret for secret. Is this always how it has to be? It wouldn’t matter. If he told him. His mother is already gone. Telling Zuko won’t bring her back. It can’t do her any more harm. But Sokka doesn’t even talk about this sort of stuff to Aang. Or even Katara, who was actually there. He feels guilty. He feels like it was his fault. Even though that doesn’t make any sense. If he told the two of them, they would try hard to take that guilt away. To bring him some sort of peace inside that he isn’t sure he’s ready for. 

“She was taken in a raid on our village when I was five. Katara was four.”

“The southern raiders.”

“Friends of yours?” Sokka asks bitterly. 

“I don’t have friends.” Zuko says it so matter-of-factly, “Not anymore.”

Sokka really hopes that was an angsty exaggeration, “Okay. Now you. You owe me.”

“I don’t know what happened to her.” Zuko hugs his knees.

“Did she die...or…?” Sokka’s not sure what to do with that response, how do you lose a fire princess and not know what happened to her?

“I told you I don’t know!” Zuko straightens up angrily, blasting a bit of fire against the wall.

“Okay. Relax. Relax.” Sokka uses his calming-startled-animals voice, it’s more effective on humans than one might think. 

He scoots a bit closer to Zuko, so they’re on the same side of the room instead of right across from each other. For practical reasons, of course, since he doesn’t want to get burned. And if he’s sitting almost toe to toe with the angry firebender, well that’s just because he’s warm, and there’s a draft. There’s no reason to be uncomfortable. 

“I feel kinda bad sometimes because I don’t remember her as much as I want to. It was so long ago. I kinda also feel bad because I miss the idea of her more than her sometimes. Y’know? ‘Cause when she was around things were a bit simpler. Dad was home. It was just the five of us. Including Gran-Gran.”

It’s weirdly easy to say this to Zuko. Because of how quiet Zuko is. No jumping in, trying to save Sokka from his own emotions. No judgement. He’s just...there. Listening.

He can’t see Zuko’s face. But he feels a sudden swell of warmth in the very air. The firebender’s posture relaxes, then stiffens again.

“Why are you telling me this? Do you think I care about you? About your family?” 

Sokka thinks Zuko might not care. But he does understand. If he didn’t, it wouldn’t make him so mad. 

“You know I used to think. Or hope. After they took her. That maybe one day she’d just come back. Like magic.” 

“It doesn’t work that way.” Zuko says dismissively. 

“I know!”

Zuko lights a small flame in the palm of his hand, “Since you’re so concerned with the fire nation. I’ll tell you an old saying my Uncle told me. Life is like a flame. It gets lit. It burns. And then it goes out. But you still remember the heat. Even after it’s gone. It’s more poetic when Uncle tells it.”

_Huh._ That actually, sort of makes him feel better.

“We have something sort of like that too. Except life is like a drop of water. For a while it flows with you, as part of the stream. But one day it goes back to the ocean. It has to.”

Maybe, Sokka thinks, their two countries are not so different after all. 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 5/21_

For their fifth session Zuko asks him to come in the morning instead of the evening. It’s his day off, and he’d rather ‘get it over with’. Which is fine by Sokka. He has things to do. Way better things than mining Zuko for information. The only thing that’s a bit not fine, is that he’s asked to show up at dawn. Literally at dawn. He likes his sleep, but this is for Aang, so he powers through it. As a warrior would do.

When he knocks at the door it’s barely light outside, and there are far less people out in the street than usual. 

Zuko answers it and closes the door behind him, instead of inviting Sokka in. What is that? 

“Uhhh...shouldn’t we both go inside?” Sokka asks. 

“Uncle thinks we should get out more. And I can’t take any more innuendo about what I might be doing with you in my room. I know a place that’s mostly safe. If you can keep your voice down.”

Sokka holds up his hands in mock surrender, “As long as it’s not uphill. My legs are killing me.” 

The place is literally at the top of a hill. Under a tree. The spot Zuko picks overlooks the entire city block. They can see for miles. The train looks like a toy train in the distance. The wall is a faraway horizon. They can hear the chirp of birds. And the gentle spring breeze. And oh my god. The sky has this stupid beautiful golden glow. The sun’s about to rise. He’s going to watch the sunrise. With Zuko. 

“So. Just us up here, huh.” Sokka tries to keep it casual, “Just two guys. Watching the sunrise.” 

It’s only weird if you make it weird, Sokka repeats to himself. It’s only weird if you make it weird. 

“Yeah. Isn’t that what we want? So you can interrogate me and no one will hear us?” 

When Zuko makes a move to grab Sokka’s satchel, Sokka’s afraid for a moment that Zuko means to grab his hand and he jumps back an inch. 

“I just want to see what you’ve written so far.” Zuko explains. 

Sokka hands it to him, and watches as he inspects it. Flipping the pages. 

“Well?” Sokka asks. 

“You spelled my name wrong.” Zuko grabs the quill out of Sokka’s hand, and this time their hands do brush across each other. 

“It’s not _Zhouko,_ it’s closer to _Sukou,_ in these characters.” He writes it at the top of the page, in large, inky strokes. 

“There’s a character like that in Suki’s name.” Sokka points out. 

“Who’s that?” 

“You burned her village down.” Sokka says drily. 

“One of the Kyoshi warriors? Oh. Right. I remember that. Sorry.” 

“It’s not really my place to forgive you.” 

“I don’t need forgiveness.” 

“Right. The only thing you need is your honor.” It’s meant to be a joke, Sokka really means it as a light-hearted thing, just poking a bit of fun. 

But to say Zuko reacts badly is an understatement. He stares at the first paper in Sokka’s journal, the one where Sokka’s drawn the symbol of the fire nation. He takes it and rips it out. Then tears it into tiny shreds. Then he casts the little pieces out into the wind. Sinks backwards into the grass and groans in frustration. 

“Hey! I needed that.” Sokka says in a small voice.

When Zuko doesn’t respond, Sokka places his left hand delicately on his shoulder. And when Zuko doesn’t immediately swat it off. He keeps it there.

“What am I doing?! Telling you all this stuff about a place I’m never going to see again.” 

“You don’t know that. Maybe things will be different one day.”

“Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.”

“If it makes you feel any better. We have a saying in the water tribe--”

“I’m not interested in your hillbilly sayings!” 

“Listen.” Sokka tightens his grip, and turns Zuko’s (weirdly soft?) face towards him with his other hand, “You can take the kid out of the south pole. But you can’t take the south pole out of the kid.”

“How does that help me?! I’m not from the south pole.” 

“I guess it just means.” Sokka explains, “Even if you’re here. You’re still who you are. It’s a part of you no matter where you go. Like fire is. Besides. Look. The sun’s rising. It’s the same one you see, back where you’re from. You still have things like that. Your uncle. Your lack of people skills. That sticks with you.” 

Zuko sits up after hearing that, and Sokka stops touching him. They sit next to each other. And watch the rising sun. 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 6/21_

The next time Sokka comes around, he’s ushered back into Zuko’s room. And Zuko is even more awkward than usual. There’s something in his hand. 

When he opens it, unfurling his long pale fingers, Sokka sees that it’s a small wooden fox-bird. Delicately carved.

“It’s for you.” Zuko says, face reddening, “I made the mistake of telling Uncle it was your birthday sometime this week. And he made me buy it out of my week’s wages.”

“You talk to your Uncle about me? You remembered my birthday? I only mentioned it one time. When we first went out.” Sokka takes the bird in his hand, “Uh. Thank you. I wasn’t expecting that. At all actually.” 

“You’re welcome. I don’t know what you’re even supposed to do with it. I’m guessing it’s meant to be decorative.”

“It’s nice.” Sokka is touched, this is the first birthday present he’s gotten this year. They’ve all had other things on their mind of course. And his real birthday is actually tomorrow. But still, this is really nice. Zuko is the best fake-boyfriend he’s ever had. And it’s only been what? Six fake-dates over two weeks? Almost three?

“Sorry I don’t have anything for you.” Sokka says quickly. 

“It’s not my birthday.”

“In the water tribe. The person who’s birthday it is, if it’s a guy. Gets to lead the fishing expedition that day. And he passes out a fish to every family in the tribe. So. I owe you a fish.” 

“Hard pass on the fish.”

Sokka realizes he’s just been standing there, awkwardly stroking Zuko’s fox-bird. After all this time he doesn’t look so scary anymore. Especially with his hair grown out, slightly uneven. He even has a soft half-smile, the one corner of his mouth barely turned up. There’s a quietness, a stillness in his eyes sometimes that contrasts the typical fire. It’s almost like water. 

Sokka sits down, clears his throat and gets out his pen, “Today’s first topic is social hierarchy.” 

He’s ready with the first question. But he just can’t do it.

“What kind of present would you like? Hypothetically.” 

Zuko just blinks at him. 

“I’ll narrow the parameters. It has to be a thing you can buy.” Sokka hopes this removes ‘honor’ and ‘the avatar’ from the potential options. Aang is most certainly not for sale. 

“I guess I’ve never really thought about it.” Zuko confesses. 

“Have you ever gotten a present? Like ever?” 

“Swords and knives. Fancy robes. Headpiece things. I don’t need that stuff anymore.” 

“What about...a toy? Or a bag? Or...a fancy kind of whistle? Or a cool hat?” 

Zuko shrugs, “Nothing like that.” 

This is sad. This is really sad. Maybe, just this once, he can forget about the information mining. And plus, he doesn’t want to owe Zuko, his enemy, for the wooden fox-bird. It probably cost what, two copper pieces?

“You. Me. The market. Now.” 

Ignoring Zuko’s cries of protest, Sokka yanks him by the arm all the way to the central market of Ba Sing Se. In a sort of half-walk, half-drag, half-run. There’s trinkets galore here. Shopkeepers and vendors shoving every possible thing money can buy at you. Jingling things. Shiny things. Things that make weird noises. And things that make nice noises. 

“I have two copper pieces. There has to be _something_ here that you’ll like.” Sokka gestures around, “Look at this stuff.” 

“It’s just stuff.” Zuko says glumly, “It doesn’t mean anything to me.”

They pass a row of watches. All of which are way too expensive for Zuko and Sokka to even breathe on. The pause at a hat stand. And Sokka gets a kick out of trying to put ridiculous headdresses on an indignant Zuko’s head. Zuko tries to get off easy by asking for a bushel of apples from the fruit vendor. But Sokka puts a stop to that right away. There’s a stall with a bunch of working wooden carved sculptures.

Sokka recognizes his fox-bird from a whole row of them. The label underneath reads _Fox-birds: symbols of young Love._ He and Zuko get out of there real quick. And can’t look each other in the eyes for several minutes afterward. 

There’s a shop with a bunch of herbal remedies, and a weird old medicine lady tries to recommend something for Zuko’s scar. Which goes just about as well as you might expect. And after some indignant glaring from Zuko, Sokka escorts them both out. 

They stop in a shop full of dolls next. Sokka doesn’t even want to suggest these as potential options. But there’s also a bunch of toy soldiers, and if he sees Zuko pick them up and stage a few seconds worth of mock fighting between them--before hastily discarding them, well, he’s man enough to pretend he didn’t see anything. 

When they take a break in a tea shop, not the Jasmine Dragon, Sokka knows that they both know it’s been way more than an hour. But neither one brings it up. 

“I told you I wouldn’t like any of this stuff.”

“We still have to hit the art district.” Sokka points out, “Keep an open mind.” 

The first place they stop is a street artist making caricatures. Well, Sokka stops. Zuko moves right along past him, and Sokka has to run to catch up. Guess that’s a no. 

The next place sells a bunch of musical instruments. Zuko half-heartedly strums the big harp in the corner while Sokka blows into just about everything he can get his hands on trying to get a sound out. But that’s a total bust too. 

The last place--and their last resort--just has a bunch of watercolor miniatures. They’re delicately drawn and painted in. Soft little scenes. Families eating dinner. Children climbing trees. After a few moments in which he’s gone through most of them, Sokka notices Zuko’s just been holding on to the same one. He stands behind him to take a look at it. It’s a pretty simple one. 

A lady and a boy, in Earth kingdom clothes, sitting next to a lake full of turtle-ducks. 

“Let’s go.” Zuko says abruptly, handing the picture back. Then he turns around and starts walking away. 

“Right with you.” Sokka pulls out two copper pieces, “Is this enough for the picture of the kid and his mom with the turtle-ducks? I think my friend really liked it.”

The vendor lady nods, taking his money, wrapping the painting in some paper, and handing it back. 

Sokka stuffs it in his bag, and catches up to Zuko. 

“You should probably go. Your friends and the avatar will worry.” Zuko says when they’re face to face. 

“Right.” Sokka nods, “I should probably go.” 

This feels like a date. A little too much so. Sokka has the strange urge to lean up and kiss him. But he doesn’t. He’s forgetting himself. Forgetting who this really is. People rush along on either side of them. But it’s quiet right here. Between them. 

“Right.” Zuko says, darting off like a scared mouse, “Bye.”

Sokka’s already back at the house he shares with his friends by the time he realizes he didn’t give Zuko the picture. No matter, he can save it for later. 

“Where’d you get that?” Aang asks, as Sokka places the fox-bird with the rest of his things. 

“It’s a birthday present from his boyfriend.” Toph answers. 

“No, it’s not. I found it!” Sokka snaps.

“You just found a fully carved wooden fox-bird out in the wild?” Katara folds her arms across her chest. 

“You found Aang in an iceberg okay. You have no right to judge me!” Sokka retorts. 

“You’ve been acting a little weird lately.” Katara inspects the wooden creature herself, “Are you okay?” 

“Me? Fine. Peachy. I’m perfect.” Sokka insists. 

“He’s in loooooove.” Toph laughs. 

“With the city!” Sokka rescues himself, “I’m in love with this city. With Ba Sing Se.”

God dangit, Zuko’s word-vomiting tendencies are contagious. 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 7/21_

“How was your day yesterday, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asks.

“Fine.”

“That boy seems to come here very often. He is obviously quite fond of you.” Iroh observes. 

“I guess.”

“Are you fond of him as well?”

“Yeah. I mean, no. I can’t afford to get involved with the avatar’s friends!” Zuko rants, as if that’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Happiness is not something you can or cannot afford. It is meant to be free.” 

“He doesn’t make me happy.” Zuko insists. 

“So you say. But today he’s later than he said he would be, and you are upset.” 

“I don’t care if he does or doesn’t come.” Zuko lies, and for once, even he knows it. 

Sokka doesn’t come. Even after a full hour elapses. Zuko’s restless and annoyed about it. Stupid water tribe. Can’t even show up when he’s supposed to. He goes for a long walk by himself around town, just to walk off his anger. Why does he even miss him? All those stupid irrelevant questions? The poking and the prodding and laughing. He hates that. That trip to the market was a complete waste of time. 

He’s so lost in his own thought that he bumps into people as he walks. And he can’t be bothered to say a quick sorry and just brushes them aside. He grabs an apple off of a cart and walks away without paying for it. That’s right. He’s still a bad guy. 

He goes down to the lake and throws rocks in it for a while. Making big splashes and startling the waterfowl. Then just sits by the side of it and looks at his own reflection. God he looks awful. 

“Hey.” he hears a voice from behind him, “Your Uncle said I might find you here. Sorry I ran late. I got caught up with some stuff.”

_Sokka._ It’s Sokka.

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Nah. So. Super angry at the water, huh? I saw you throwing stones on my way down here. What’d it do to you?” Sokka lays his stuff down and sits next to him, dipping his fingers in the water. 

“Reminds me of you.”

“Oh. Of course. So you hate it. Figures.” 

_I don’t hate it. I don’t hate you either. I hate that I don’t hate you._ Zuko doesn’t know how to salvage this conversation, so he does what he usually does. He lets it drown into silence. Looks back at Sokka, and hopes that the young water tribesman can just read his mind. 

He’s completely taken aback when Sokka leans over and kisses him. Just a quick, cool brush against his lips. Even more shocked that what he wants is for Sokka to come back over here and do it again. 

“You should cut your hair. It’s sort of uneven.” Sokka coughs. 

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I should.” Zuko straightens up. 

It’s fine, Zuko tells himself and his rapidly beating heart. They’re just two guys. Sitting by the lake. Who just kissed. Only for a second though. That’s completely normal. It’s only weird if you make it weird. It’s only weird if you make it weird. He wants to though. He wants to make it weird. 

“So. Today’s questions. Are about taxes.” Sokka brings out his paper and quill. 

“Fire away.”

“Was that a...pun?” Sokka holds up a hand to Zuko’s forehead, “You feeling okay?”

“Fine.” Zuko takes the hand that Sokka’s holding up to his forehead and brings it down to the ground, only he doesn’t let go, he just keeps his hand there, over Sokka’s hand--pressed into the sand. 

It’s pretty difficult for Sokka to write and balance the paper with only one hand. It looks like it anyway. But he doesn’t attempt to extricate the one that’s stuck under Zuko’s. After a few moments Zuko feels Sokka’s hand relax under his, and in that moment everything stops being excruciatingly hard. And excruciatingly painful. Zuko’s hand is warm, and he knows it. The contact, and the way he’s feeling just make it warmer. But if Sokka notices it, he certainly doesn’t show it. 

It’s just another thing between them. Like shredded paper, half-cups of oolong tea, and wooden fox-birds. 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 8/21_

Sokka looks over his notes. He’s covered a lot of ground. Geography. Taxes. Food. Local politics. Schools. Music. This is going really well. He’s pleased. He flips over to the page where Zuko wrote his own name. That had been an interesting day. He thinks about the other night by the lake. That had been an interesting day too. 

It’s not every day that you kiss a firebender, don’t talk about it, and then hold hands for an hour while talking about national, state and local taxes. Plus, like always. It was an eye for an eye. Secret for secret. Sokka’s secret was the kiss, which he initiated, after seeing the look in Zuko’s eyes. Zuko’s secret was his hand, which he had purposefully planted over Sokka’s and not moved. 

Sokka still remembers the feel of his hand. It was so incredibly warm. Distractingly so. He’s still thinking about it as he walks down to the tea shop. He’s going to wait for Zuko’s shift to end. Then maybe not-talk to him about the fact that they kissed. That sounds good.

What he doesn’t expect, after being there for five minutes, is to see Jet. Because when did that guy get into Ba Sing Se? Is everyone just in Ba Sing Se now? 

“He’s a firebender!” Jet yells, causing a hush to fall over the shop, “Both of them. I saw the old man heating up some tea.” 

Zuko denies it. Jet keeps yelling about it. And before Sokka has a chance to truly catch on, the two of them are outside. Zuko’s brought out his twin swords. They’re fighting. Oh-god-they’re-fighting. Who knew Zuko was so good with swords? 

They only stop when Jet stops, seeing Sokka amongst the crowd. 

“You.” Jet says, “You’ll vouch for me. You know us both. You know what he is.”

Both Jet and Zuko turn to him. Sokka meets Zuko’s eyes. He sees that Zuko isn’t sure, isn’t sure what Sokka will do, given this chance. Pick him or Jet. 

“I’m sorry.” Sokka says, “I’ve never seen you before in my life. Who are you? This is Li. He just serves the tea. Leave him alone.” 

“It’s Jet. Remember. We met when your sister and the avatar were together. I fought off a bunch of firebenders to save you. Come on!” Jet makes a desperate appeal, “Think about who he is. What he’s done.”

“You don’t know him.” Sokka says defiantly, “And I don’t know you. Now just get out of here before you get in trouble.” 

But Jet refuses. Within minutes he’s taken by the Dai Li. And carted off to god knows where. The crowd disperses. Then it’s just him and Zuko. Standing in a dark alleyway. Alone.

Zuko’s sheathing his swords again, and sinks against the wall and sighs. Sokka stands in front of him. His shadow falling over him. 

“How do you know Jet?” they ask at the same time. 

“You’re probably gonna need to sit down for this.” Zuko suggests. 

Sokka does, “It seemed pretty personal between you two.” 

“We met on the ferry to Ba Sing Se. He wanted to recruit me.”

“Oh.” Sokka says, “I met him in the woods. He tried to use my sister and the avatar to spring a trap against the fire nation.”

“So you lied. You lied for me.”

“What kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Sokka tries to joke. 

“I can’t believe he would do that. After what happened on the ferry.” Zuko admits. 

“You and Jet? What? What happened on the ferry?” Sokka can’t believe what his own ears are telling him. 

“We, um. Made out. A lot.” Zuko looks away, seemingly finding a nearby lamppost to be of great interest. 

“I can’t believe this. You and Katara have the same type. I’m never going to be able to unhear this. I’m scarred for life. Sorry. I didn’t mean--” 

“It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me.”

Sokka grabs his hand, enforcing a kind of forced togetherness. He strokes along Zuko’s wrist. Rubs his pulse point. Intertwines their fingers.

“You were really good. When you fought him.”

“Can’t always rely on bending. You should know that better than anyone.”

“I wonder where they took him.” Sokka gulps. 

Zuko shrugs, “No idea.”

“Why did you make out with Jet?!” Sokka can’t let this go, he really can’t.

“Why did you make out with the Moon?!” Zuko shoots back.

“That was different, okay. And her name was Yue. We had a connection. A real one! A deep one.” 

“So...you only...do that. When there’s a connection.” 

“Yeah! I mean, no. It’s not like a rule. Just a guideline, y’know. It’s better if it’s not just some animal urge.”

“That’s some weak shit.” Zuko announces. 

Then he’s pushing Sokka up against the wall and kissing him like the world, his honor, and capturing the avatar depends on it. His mouth is warm, just like the rest of him. And the way he kisses is feverish, and hungry. His lips are chapped and he’s all sweaty from the fight, but Sokka doesn’t care about any of that and he just throws himself into it. All in. Completely. The in-iest. 

He never thought he’d be like this. Making out with Zuko in a dark alley in Ba Sing Se. Plus enjoying it. Good god he’s enjoying it. Putting his hands in Zuko’s hair, which is unfairly soft to the touch, and silky. Pulling at his face, and his clothes. It lasts for what feels like several scorching, sunlit days. They barely stop for breath. And they’re panting when they tear apart. 

He’s right. Sokka, thinks. Fuck guidelines. Fuck rules. Fuck everything except whatever _that_ just was. And how soon he can do it again.

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 9/21_

The pretense of coming over there to ask questions about the fire nation is beginning to get dangerously thin. 

Zuko’s stopped keeping strict track of the time. Sokka’s stopped obsessively writing everything down. But he still has to ask stuff. And Zuko still has to answer. Because they’re just two guys with a pretense for hanging. And Sokka’s not letting go of it. He still has his duty to Aang too. And if anything, all the kissing and the hand-holding is just a stepping stone to getting Zuko to tell him everything. But that makes him feel all guilty and bad. So he doesn’t like to think about it.

“If I’ve kissed you. And you’ve kissed Jet. Does that mean that I’ve kind of kissed Jet?” Sokka speculates. 

They’re back in Zuko’s room again, right where they started. Except instead of sitting uncomfortably far. They’re comfortably close. Knee to knee. Making out can do that to people. 

“You really need to let that go.” Zuko chides. 

“You really need to cut your hair.” 

“I wanted to grow it out.”

“You can grow it out. And not grow it out _like that_.” Sokka points out, exasperated, “Get me a knife. And some scissors. It’ll take a half hour. Tops.”

“You want to cut my hair?”

“I don’t want to. It’s become a necessity.” Sokka explains. 

He brings in a chair from the other room. And waits as Zuko brings a knife and some scissors. 

“I don’t know if I believe you won’t mess this up.” Zuko says honestly. 

“I have skills!” Sokka insists, “I’m a man of many talents.” 

He gestures for Zuko to sit down on the floor in front of him. He begins picking up pieces of his hair and snipping off small bits. Zuko just sits there quietly. While Sokka yanks and snips. Yank and snip. Yank and snip. He uses his finger to measure. Then he gets up and comes over to Zuko’s front to see if it’s even-ish in the front. 

“Not bad, Sokka.” He says to himself, inspecting Zuko’s hair. 

He snips some bits in the front. Left, then right. Little more from the left. Then little more from the right. Then the last bit, down near his ears. That’s grown out a bit weird too. 

It’s probably the longest he’s spent looking so intently directly at Zuko’s face. And his ear. It looks painful, even now. Still so red. The skin is still sort of broken. And peeling in places. The one ear. It’s mis-shapen. The lack of one eyebrow. He holds Zuko’s face in his hand, turning his own head from side to side, judging his handiwork. 

“How is it?” Zuko asks, “Did you make a mistake?! Why do you look worried?”

“Nope. No mistakes. Just finishing up.”

Snip snip. 

“Done.” Sokka announces, stepping back, “I’m amazing. If I do say so myself. Do you want to get a mirror or something and check for yourself?” 

“Okay.” Zuko says, standing up and sitting in the chair that Sokka was just sitting in.

Sokka brings a mirror. Zuko looks in it, and scowls at himself, “It’s...good. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“What’s wrong Sokka?” 

“Does it hurt?”

“What? Oh. A little.”

“Sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry. You didn’t even do anything!”

“Katara’s better at this.” Sokka admits. 

“Better at what?” 

“Getting through to people. I’ve wanted to ask you. I always thought you would shoot fire at me. Or freak out, if I did.” 

“I’d never shoot fire at you Sokka. I mean, I know that I did. Before. But I wouldn’t, now.” 

“How did you get it?” Sokka asks. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“That’s okay.” Sokka is a bit disappointed, but he understands, “I get it.” 

He’s standing right in front of Zuko. And because Zuko’s sitting down, Sokka feels a lot taller than him for once. Sokka puts his hand in Zuko’s hair, like a soft pet, a hesitant caress. 

And then Zuko takes it further, pressing his face into Sokka’s stomach and just breathing against him. Some hidden valve of feelings bursts open in Sokka’s insides. And he feels oddly protective. Like he does typically over Aang, Toph and Katara. You’re just a kid too aren’t you? Sokka thinks to himself. Just a few weeks ago, I thought you weren’t.

Zuko isn’t crying or anything. It might almost be easier if he was. ‘Cause then at least Sokka would know what to make of it. He’s just breathing. He’s just sort of hiding in and around Sokka, with no end goal in mind. He feels relaxed. More than he ever does. With Sokka standing over him. Running his hands through his freshly-cut hair. And that’s when Sokka knows. 

Someone hurt you, didn’t they? Someone hurt you bad. But who was it? Sokka hopes he never finds out. Because if he does. He’ll kill them.

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 10/21_

It sort of figures that they’d end up here. With Zuko, things sort of always escalate quickly. They started in his room. Zuko mentioned in passing that his Uncle wouldn’t be home for a few hours. Teenage hormones and repressed energy sort of did the rest of the work. 

And between all the kissing and talking, and all the _soft_ shit that they do, Sokka thinks if his pretense for seeing Zuko got any thinner it’d cease to exist. 

It’s going to be even harder if he ever tells Katara and Aang about all of this now. Because now it’ll be more like ‘you know that guy that’s been trying to kill us for a while and is generally bad news. Well I went on several fake dates with him and now we’re going on what feel like real dates together’. Yikes. Big yikes.

“Did you ever see Jet again, after you guys” Sokka asks, he's talking about the kiss on the ferry to Ba Sing Se. 

“Why does that matter?”

“It doesn’t. Not _much_.” 

“There wasn’t enough time with him. As it is, it was hard enough to get rid of my Uncle for the evening.” 

“Ohhhh. So the only reason you didn’t see him again. Is because it wasn’t convenient!” 

“That and he tried to out me as a firebender. What’s _your_ deal with this guy anyway?” Zuko wonders aloud. 

Sokka thinks on it. 

“He didn’t deserve you.” Sokka decides finally. 

“He didn’t _deserve_ me.” Zuko repeats blankly. 

“You should be treated the right way.” Sokka explains, then immediately realises that was the wrong thing to say. 

“You don’t know me, okay. I’m not some delicate flower. That needs to be handled just right or I’ll break. I don’t need someone to come lick my wounds and make it ‘all better’.”

“Oh come on. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“That’s what people see when they look at me. Just some broken kid. They either hate me or think they can fix me. And I hate that!” 

“If anything, I’m the one that needs fixing. Look. I made a bad call saying that. You’re a pretty badass guy. You did a pretty good job scaring the living daylights out of us on more than one occasion. And I don’t want to handle you or whatever. I just meant that. For me. I don’t do stuff like this unless it feels right. And I don’t trust him to even _know_ what’s right. For you. Or anyone.”

“Oh.”

“Also. Just for the record. When I first saw you I totally hated you. And it had nothing to do with what you look like.” 

“Thanks, Sokka.”

“No problem, buddy.”

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 11/21_

As it turns out, even post kissing him, Zuko still retains his permanent stick-up-the-ass attitude. Sokka describes said attitude as native to the fire nation within his notes. He’s a powder keg of a person. Or no, what’s a good analogy. Ah yes, Zuko is like a phoenix-cat. 

Sometimes quiet, willing to curl up in your lap and play nice. Responding well to petting and touching. And other times, hissing and spitting fire right in your face and clawing at you when you’re not even sure what the heck you did to piss them off. 

“Then you’re a polar-bear-dog. Always jumping to conclusions and barking about stuff.” Zuko retorts to that. Ah yes, Sokka thinks, he’s in angry-cat mode. 

He can barely admit it to himself. Just do it, he sighs. Just admit the stupid, jerky firebender is sorta kinda your boyfriend. And you like kissing him. And he likes kissing you. Plus he’s like, pretty good to talk to. 90% of the time. It’s only weird if you make it weird. And you did. So deal with it. 

Besides, it’s their eleventh fake-date. And they’re finally getting into something that could possibly give them an advantage against the fire nation. Okay maybe that’s a stretch. It’s archery. 

Sokka wants to ask about traditional fire nation hunting techniques. And Zuko wants to try out Earth kingdom bows and arrows and shoot at things. With stuff that isn’t fire. So it’s a relative compromise that they end up renting some hunting bows and a bushel of arrows and head out into the wild part of Ba Sing Se to get some meat. They’re also kind of hungry. 

But the birds and animals in these parts are nothing like the kind Sokka tracks in the South pole, and he mostly does fishing not hunting. For one thing, being so close to a large population, they’re socialized totally differently. Of course Zuko thinks that’s just an excuse for being shit at this. But Sokka swears, it’s just an off day. 

Zuko is good at it. ‘Cause of course he is. He barely makes a sound when he walks. He’s all stealth. And he shoots and scores. Making little ‘whoop’ sounds when he gets something. 

Sokka groans. 

“Let me tell you the secret to shooting.” Zuko says smugly, “It’s a story my Uncle told me.”

Sokka has learned in the past few weeks, that if there’s anything that makes Zuko happy, and is a sign of his genuine comfort, it’s talking about his Uncle, “Mhmm. I’m all ears.”

“There was a great teacher once. And he brought all of his students to a tree. Not just any tree. There was a fox-bird in it. And he asked them to all line up and shoot it. Right in the eye. So the first kid comes up. The teacher asks him ‘hey tell me what you see’. And the kid tells him about a whole bunch of things. The trees. The leaves. The sky. So he doesn’t let him shoot. Moves on to the next kid. Who tells him he sees the bird. It’s feathers. It’s legs. So he moves on again. Third kid now. This kid tells him just one thing. I see the eye of the bird. He gets to shoot. And he shoots it!” Zuko says triumphantly, going in and out of his ‘Iroh’ voice. 

“Wow.” Sokka says appreciatively. 

“It’s about the focus.” Zuko explains, “You can’t think about anything else. See anything else.”

“Riiight. I got this.”

“You do. You can do it.” Zuko pats him on the back, “Go on. I’ll wait here.”

Sokka creeps through the forest. Zero-ing in on something orange way above him in the trees. He pulls back his drawstring and holds the arrow taught. Only see the eye of the bird. Only see the eye of the bird. He lets go.

“Ow!” Aang descends to the forest floor, glider in hand, “Sokka?”

“Aang!?”

“Sokka. What are you doing here?”

“You know. Just getting in some hunting. I’m sorry. I thought you were a small huntable animal. From down here.” 

“Are you alone out here?” Aang looks around. 

“Of course.” Sokka nods, “Of course I’m alone. Just a guy with a boomerang. And a bow and arrow. Alone.”

“Need some company?”

“Nah. I’m good. I’ll see you later. Don’t you even worry.”

Aang looks at him, worried, “Okay. I was just making the rounds calling out for Appa. Blowing my sky-bison whistle. I’ll see you at home.” 

The second he takes flight again and is out of sight, Sokka lets out a sigh of relief. Zuko creeps out from behind a tree.

“The avatar.” Zuko says, “He was right here.”

“And you didn’t feel the urge to capture him! Not even once. I see this as an absolute win!”

“Huh. I guess not.” Zuko shrugs, “Wait. Did you...shoot at the avatar?” 

“It was an accident!”

“Still.” Zuko gives him a shit-eating grin, “At least now we have something in common.”

* * *

Zuko had lied that day in the forest. Played it off cool. A part of him _had_ wanted to attack Aang. It would have been easy too. To catch them both off guard. Disarm and leave Sokka behind. Take Aang right then, with no witnesses. No one even knew he was in Ba Sing Se. It would have been perfect. He could have gone back into the fire nation as a hero. 

But no. His head was too full of Sokka to think straight. To him, the avatar had always been the eye of the bird. The only thing he saw. What he was shooting for. Now, for the first time, he saw everything else. The bird. The trees. The sky. It made him queasy. Just seeing Sokka, and knowing what Sokka was doing to him. The weird sickness that was _caring_ about him. Caring about doing the _right_ thing. Yet, he kept on seeing him. Inviting him in. Talking to him. Growing weaker and weaker by the day. Yet also, happier and lighter? Ba Sing Se was messing with him. No amount of calming tea could fix it. He tells Uncle as much. Tells him he wishes he had taken the avatar in the forest. He still could take him. Sokka trusts him now. They’re...friends.

“Zuko. I am begging you. Look within yourself and ask yourself whether this is what you really want. Who you really are.”

“I don’t need him. With my honor back, I would have everything I want.” Zuko scoffs. 

“Please, my nephew.”

He actually thinks about it. What he wants is obvious. Being at his father’s right hand. Back with Mai. All of this stuff. Ba Sing Se and Sokka. He can forget that. Can’t he? He remembers Sokka telling him about his mother. How Sokka came up behind him that day at the lake. Vouching for him over Jet. Sokka cutting his hair. Talking to him. When talking is hard. That day on the hill watching the sun. _What do I want? What do I want? Peace and Sokka. Hunting and Sokka. Home and Sokka. My honor and Sokka._

Right then and there. He collapses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dates are not on consecutive days  
> The flute Zuko is describing in Fake Date #4 is the Japanese shakuhachi  
> The story Zuko told in Fake Date #11 is from the Mahabharat, a Hindu epic


	3. Sokka’s Genius Plan -- Salvation

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 12/21_

The next time Sokka shows up. It's Iroh who gets the door. 

"Ah. I thought you might come. My nephew is not well." Iroh tells him, “Are you sure you wish to see him in this state?”

"Um. What happened?" Sokka wonders. 

"He is at war with himself." Iroh explains, as if it’s something as normal as the common cold. 

Sokka follows him inside. There Zuko is. Lying shirtless on the floor on top of a soft mat. Asleep under a ratty green blanket. Cool washcloths laid on his head. Sokka kneels down next to him and feels his face. Burning up. He's dripping with sweat. He looks objectively terrible. Even with his eyes closed. He's wrapped in a blanket but still shivering. At war with himself? What kind of illness is that? Doesn't seem like it would be contagious.

He knows there is no further purpose to be served by him staying here. Under the pretense. Zuko is asleep. He can't answer any questions. Or provide any insight. Sokka doesn't have to stay. But he does. 

"So. How long has he been like that?" Sokka asks, seeing that Iroh has busied himself with making them tea. 

"Two full days." 

"Hmmm." Sokka wishes Katara were here, she'd know what to do. 

He accepts the tea when Iroh offers it. When he's finished, he keeps it aside and just sits there a while. Just sitting vigil by his sickbed. As any good fake-boyfriend should. 

After about a half hour is when the nightmares…(or daymares?) start. Zuko starts to toss and turn. Mumbling 'Father', 'Please', 'Azula always lies' and 'the avatar'. Sokka doesn't know what to make of it. 

When his eyes finally flash open and he sees Sokka he looks relieved, and then angry, "What are _you_ doing here? LEAVE."

To which Sokka just says, a bit startled, "Yeah. Sure thing. I’ll leave as soon as you can stand up and make me."

Sokka had to do it. But that still doesn't make it easier watching Zuko try and push himself to his feet. Refusing help and gentle chiding from his Uncle. Tripping over his own feet and collapsing back on his ass. Trembling. When he tries it again Sokka is there to catch him when he can't carry his own weight and he lowers him gingerly back down. 

Zuko tries to firebend at him next. But it just comes out as whiffs of warm steam. Zuko presses his burning palms to Sokka, as if to push him away. Force him out of this dwelling, out of his life. But Sokka won't let him. And Zuko doesn’t have the strength to keep it up. 

Sokka brings another cool washcloth for his forehead. He uses another to go over Zuko's face and neck, avoiding the scar. Then his arms. His bare chest. He notices that Uncle Iroh has left them alone. 

"I can't answer questions today." Zuko croaks. 

"I know." 

"Your _real_ friends will be worried about you. How long's it been?"

"Yeaaaah. I don't really know." Sokka admits. 

"You’re good for nothing. You should go. You don't belong here." Zuko turns on his side. 

"Mhmmm. Okay, tough guy. Here’s the deal. I'll go if you can get some restful sleep."

"I can't! Every time I try…"

Every time you try you get caught into the future or the past. And you don’t want that. You’re stuck, somehow, somewhere. Sokka understands. Even without all the words. 

He lies down next to him. Scoots closer. To Zuko. Inch by inch. It's amazing, in all this time, they haven't actually cuddled. Or hugged. Without the pretense of making out. It seems they always needed a pretense of something. Like fake dating, to get close. 

Zuko does not take the hint. Because he is stubborn. And crankier even than usual. So Sokka has to yank him into his arms. There's a bit more steam. Groaning and mumbling. But after a while Zuko isn't quite so writhy and tense. But by god is he sweating. His nose is kind of running, which is gross. The scar has reached new levels of inflamed and irritated. Does Zuko scratch at it when he's mad? And a Zuko's a bit...oh. When's the last time he even properly bathed? Sokka kind of understands what Toph means now, when she says that love is disgusting.

"You can't help me. _You're_ the problem." Zuko hisses. 

"Hey now. What did I even do?" Sokka keeps his voice quiet, cradling Zuko against his chest. 

"How can you even touch me like this?!" Zuko demands, "I know what I must look like right now. What's in it for you?! Why? What’s your game?!!"

Sokka admits. At one point he did have ulterior motives. But at this point. He really can't even defend that argument to himself. That he has, objectively, any real advantage to gain from doing this. He can face facts. He _likes_ Zuko. For realsies. He could tell him that. But Zuko will not understand. He cannot understand. People not having ulterior motives for everything. 

"Honestly? Because you’re kind of a moron about a lot of things. But also surprisingly insightful. And resourceful. Plus I like your face. For real this time. That's _why_. Ya dum dum." Sokka says it matter-of-factly, and all things considered, it's a weird time to say it. 

He could have said it to sexy, golden-eyed prince Zuko who kisses him dreamily in an alleyway. Or badass, hunter Zuko who shows him how to shoot. Market Zuko, who plays with toy soldiers when no one’s looking. Or the Zuko at the lake, who was depressed and upset, and missing Sokka of all things. He could have said it to him too. He probably couldn’t have said it to angry ponytail Zuko who was trying to kill them, but that’s neither here nor there. Regardless, it's never been more true to Sokka than it is now. 

"But…"

"It’s just true, okay? It's just one of those things I know. Like how to throw a boomerang. Or get on Katara’s nerves." 

Sokka can practically see the wheels in Zuko’s head turning--trying to figure this out, but luckily the firebender’s natural exhaustion takes over. And he starts drifting off ever so slowly. His eyes close. He yawns. He settles. And he sleeps. For a good hour or so. No writhing or mumbling to be had. Sokka gets real good at inspecting the ceiling, and contemplating how his life choices have led him to this point. 

When he comes to, Uncle Iroh is back. And is polite enough to look away while Sokka extricates himself in a dignified way from his nephew. He’s brought with him some hot noodle soup. 

Together, the two of them help him sit up and Sokka spoon feeds him the broth. Which Grumpy McSparky reluctantly accepts. Then bits of noodles and meat. The larger pieces he breaks with his hand and puts manageable bites directly into Zuko's mouth. Because they eat with their hands back at the South pole, and when Sokka used to help feed the younger kids, this is what he used to do. There’s nothing weird about it. But unlike those kids. Zuko isn't used to being fed like that. And more than once he bites down on Sokka's finger. 

"Watch it!"

"Sorry." 

"Do you feel any better?" Sokka asks hopefully, “How’s the whole inner war thing going?”

"Well." Zuko pronounces grimly, “I’m not dead.”

Sokka smiles. "That’s a low bar. But I'll take it."

After he's done literally eating out of Sokka's hand. Zuko finally starts looking like mostly a person again. He feels cool enough to put more clothes back on. And he begrudgingly allows a calming cup of Jasmine tea.

“You know what would be fun.” Uncle Iroh suggests after the tea is gone too, “A nice game of cards.”

“Yeah. I’m down.” Sokka replies.

“Please. God. No.” Zuko groans. 

“It’s settled then, I’ll get the deck.” Iroh smiles. 

Zuko sits with his back to the wall, for a little support. Sokka to his left and Uncle Iroh to his right. The cards Uncle Iroh brings are mostly plain, with green backs. Thin. They were probably made in the Earth kingdom. 

“Hmmm. What would be a good game.” Uncle Iroh muses. 

“Bluff is pretty fun.” Sokka suggests.

“That’s a child’s game.” Zuko snaps. 

“You’re just saying that cause you’re a terrible liar.” Sokka smirks. 

“I am not a terrible liar!” Zuko fumes. 

“Then play.” 

“I will. Uncle. Deal the cards.”

Uncle Iroh deals out the deck evenly to them all. The rules are simple. Counter-clockwise. Starting from Sokka. Then Zuko. Then Iroh. Starting with an Ace card. Then going up. Two. Three. Four...Jack. Queen. King. Back to Ace again. Go up a rank every turn. When it’s your turn you have to put down cards of that specific rank in a pile that builds up in the center. If you don’t have them, you’ll have to lie. You can even lie if you do have them. Objective is to be the first one to lose your cards. If you think someone else is lying, you can call them, call their ‘bluff’. And they have to pick up the cards. But if you’re wrong, you pick up the entire pile. 

Sokka goes first, “Three Aces.”

“Bluff.” Zuko says immediately, and scowls as he picks them up, “Ugh...” 

“You can still take your turn.” Sokka offers.

“I know!” Zuko looks through his cards, “Uhhh...One two.”

Iroh goes next, “One three.” 

Sokka again, “Pass.” 

“You can’t pass!” Zuko exclaims, “You have to play something.” 

Sokka looks through his hand, and sees something he had missed, neat, “One four.”

“Now I know you’re bluffing.” Zuko picks it up, “What kind of sick mind game is this?! You had a four and you passed anyway?!”

Sokka shrugs innocently. 

“Two fives.” Zuko fidgets slightly as he puts them down. 

Iroh looks almost sorry to do it, “You are bluffing.” 

Zuko picks up the pile.

A few more rounds go by. Sokka starts to feel bad about the sheer number of ‘tells’ Zuko has. Between the fidgeting. The foot tapping. The hair touching. The lack of eye contact. Zuko doesn’t get away with a single lie. He’s an open book. 

Sokka’s final two cards are the seven of spades, and the ten of clubs. Uncle Iroh has three cards. And Zuko, well Zuko has a lot more than three. Just leave it at that. Sokka could win now, just by telling the truth. He could play the seven, then wait for the next round to play his ten. Easy peasy. 

But he also knows for a fact that Zuko is holding the other three sevens. He picked them up a few rounds ago and never put them down.

He glances at Zuko, how disappointed he looks, just about being the likely loser in a card game. It’s a small thing. It shouldn’t really matter. But it matters to him. 

“Two sevens.” Sokka says. 

He watches as Zuko looks through his own cards. And the young prince actually smiles. The first genuine smile he’s had all day. Throwing the game? So worth it. 

“Aha! You’re bluffing.” 

“Ah, shit. You got me.” Sokka gladly picks up all the cards. 

At the end of the night, Zuko looks well enough to walk him to the door. It's never felt more like a real date than it does right now. Standing outside the door. He hadn't even realized. He spent all day here. Granted he told his friends he was going 'out' today. And he wasn't expected back for anything in particular. But he had also not expected to spend all day here. Nursing his not-boyfriend back to health. 

"I have to tell you something." Zuko says, he’s looking down, and fidgeting again. 

Shit. Sokka thinks. He knows I threw the game. He knows I let him win. 

"I lied to you." Zuko gulps. 

"But you suck at lying. You're literally the worst liar in the world."

"Let me finish!" Zuko looks up from his feet to look into Sokka's eyes, "I did want to attack the avatar. In the forest. I betrayed your trust. And I don't deserve to be your friend." 

"You... You were going to attack Aang?!" Sokka sputters. 

"I didn't though! And I won't. I don't want that anymore." 

"Why." Sokka doesn't get mad easily, but yeah, right now, he's pretty mad, "Why would you do that. Why would you even consider that?! You're in a city of refugees. You see what the fire nation has done! How can you be so selfish? How could that thought even cross your mind? You _know_ Aang is their only hope." 

Sokka steps back from him, this was a mistake. This was such a terrible, horrible mistake. 

"No. Wait. Don't. Don't leave." Zuko stammers, "I can explain." 

"Okay. Explain. Tell me why it would have been worth it. How you could even _think_ that."

"It doesn't make what I did okay. What I was going to do. But." Zuko says, his voice trembling. He sinks to his knees and looks up at Sokka. He's kneeling, and practically shaking. And it's all super worrying. 

"Zuko. What are you doing?" Sokka's really freaked out now, and his anger is subsiding. Because _what the fuck is going on._ He knows Zuko sort of has a flair for the dramatic, but holy spirits. 

Zuko takes Sokka's right hand and places it on his face. Right on top of his scar. Covering his eye. As Sokka's fingers cup his head. He sees it. His hand fits over it perfectly. The scar is shaped _exactly_ like a handprint. _The scar is shaped like a goddamn handprint. But whose hand? Whose..._

Suddenly it feels very wrong to be standing over him like this. So Sokka gets down on his knees too. Taking his hand off Zuko's face. He lets his anger go, just for a moment, and throws his arms around Zuko's neck. 

"I know it doesn't make it okay." Zuko says quietly, dancing on the fine line between composure and a complete breakdown, "What I've done. What I thought about doing. I--I used to think capturing the avatar would bring me back my honor. But it won't. I was wrong. Honor is something you claim for yourself. By doing the right thing. I...I know that now. It's what you did. Protecting me from Jet even after I hurt you and your friends. The way the avatar didn't leave me to die at the North Pole. Uncle...he left his whole life behind for me." 

Sokka grips him back tightly, "Is that what happened to you? You figured this out and it...broke you?" 

"Yeah." 

They're quiet for a while. 

"You won't hurt him. Will you?" Sokka asks. 

"No." Zuko says solemnly, "Never."

Sokka knows it's true. Not because of any 'tell'. Or seismic sense. He just knows. 

"Good. That's good. I’m still kinda mad at you. But I think I love you. And that would have made the fighting really awkward. 'Cause no one gets to Aang without getting through me." 

"Just think about the potential for hate kissing though. Killer." 

"Spirits, Zuko. It's _way_ too soon to make jokes about this. Read the room." Sokka chides.

"Oh, sorry. And sorry for lying. And thinking about kidnapping the avatar. Again. And actually doing it. Twice. Before. Wait... Did you say you think you love me?"

"Did I?"

"Did you?!"

"...did I?"

"I don't know...that's why I'm asking you!!!"

"You should go back inside. Your Uncle's probably worried about what's taking us so long. And my knees are aching." Sokka lets go of Zuko and stands up shakily. 

"Right. Sorry." Zuko says, getting to his feet and dusting off his legs with his hands.

"Y'know. You apologize a lot. Like all the time."

"I screw up a lot."

"Zuko." Sokka loves the sound of the name in his mouth. 

"Sokka." Zuko says back, eye for an eye, name for name. 

"Who. Who was it?"

"...my Father." 

Deep down. Sokka thinks he already kinda knew. The second he saw the shape of the scar. The things Zuko called out in his dreams. Despite still being upset at him, Sokka feels the urge to give him the entire world. This breaks his heart. But he can't show it. Not now. Not like this. 

Sokka knows Zuko now. He knows that the right way to care for him is not to make him feel handled. Or coddled. Pitied. Or thought of as less than. Because he isn't. Plus Sokka's made _that_ mistake before. The scar is a mark, an explanation. But not a definition. Zuko doesn't want to be hated or loved because of it. Just understood. Sokka sees that now. 

Before. When he thought of Zuko the scar was always there. Kind of hard to miss. Coloring all their early exchanges. Zuko's anger and that scar. Marking him as both fire nation, and the enemy. Everything Sokka despied. It had felt like the biggest, most noticeable thing about him. But it's smaller now. In a way. It pales in comparison to Zuko's awkward kindnesses. Offered proverbs and slightly mangled copies of his Uncle's wisdom. Zuko's laugh, so seldom seen, when shooting birds or calling Sokka's bluff. His eagerness in kissing and just about anything else even remotely physical. His quietness whenever Sokka talks about the deep stuff. His soft smiles when he's said something smart or done something clever. The way he holds a sword. Like an extension of his own body. The truly INSANE levels of drama and theatrics he brings to everything. Yeah. That's him alright. 

Zuko's just looking at him now. It's almost a test. He's laid his cards on the table. He wants to see what Sokka will do with it.

"He's the worst dad in the history of dads."

"Yeah. I know." the corners of Zuko's mouth turn up slightly. 

"Same time tomorrow?" 

"Same time."

* * *

When Sokka gets home it’s late. Really late. Only Aang is awake. He’s meditating on the veranda. Or just sitting quietly. It can be hard to tell. He opens his eyes at the sound of Sokka’s footsteps.

“Hey Aang. You’re pretty spiritual right?” Sokka asks. 

“I try to be.” the young monk replies. 

“Have you ever heard of someone making themselves sick because they were at war with themselves?” 

“No. But I can see why that might happen. People think the mind and the body are completely separate. And they sort of are. But they’re also kind of not. The mind can control the body when it makes choices. Like when you feel guilty about something, and you confess. Right before you confess about it, you feel awful right? But after you do it. You feel much better.” 

“So. Here’s a completely hypothetical situation for ya. Let’s say someone had been. I don’t know. Doing kinda bad stuff for a while. Thinking it would help them feel better and get their life back. But then. They figure out that they don’t even really want their life back...cause it kinda sucked. And they want to be a better person. What should that person...do next.” 

“That’s really specific.” Aang observes, “I’d say it depends. If you get into something for the wrong reasons. You have to at least make sure you get out of it for the right reasons. If you know someone like that, you can’t really help them. They have to help themselves. And keep doing it. Until it becomes a habit.” 

“Right. How do you help someone help themselves?” 

“Sokka. Is this _really_ a hypothetical?” 

“Okay. It’s not. I--”

“I saw you with Zuko. That day in the forest.” Aang explains, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Wait. You _knew_? Does Katara know?” Sokka’s jaw drops. 

“I’ve known for a while, actually. I was sort of upset at you. Initially. I didn’t tell Katara though. Or Toph.”

“Thanks. If you’re mad at me. I probably deserve it. I made sure he wasn’t dangerous though!”

“I believe you. I might not trust him. But I trust _you_.” Aang assures him, "I just wish you would have just told me."

“I didn’t tell you because I thought. I don’t know. He’s. Different now. I didn’t know if you would see that.” Sokka sighs, “Thanks for...you know. Not totally freaking out. And keeping it to yourself.”

“Katara deserves to hear it from you. Not from me. I think Toph already knows. But I’m not sure.”

“I’ve always told her everything. This is like the first thing I’ve ever done that she wasn’t a part of at all.” Sokka explains, “I don’t know what I would do if she wasn’t okay with it.”

“I’m not going to make you do it. But I think you should.”

“I know. Trust me. I know. I’m the worst big brother ever.”

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 13/21_

“Zuko. I have like. Ninety-nine problems.” Sokka tells him on their thirteenth fake-date, “We don’t have Appa. The Earth king won’t talk to us. Joo Dee keeps showing up at our door. I don’t know how to tell my sister that we’re kinda sorta dating. We only have a couple weeks till the eclipse. A couple more months till Sozin’s comet. Aang doesn’t know any firebending.”

“That’s more like. Eight.” 

“It’s an expression.”

“Oh.” Zuko nods, “Um. Are you sure Appa’s even here?”

“Yeah. By the way. Any chance you’re interested in betraying the fire nation and teaching Aang firebending?” 

“We’ve been over this, Sokka. I may not have my honor. I don’t want to hurt the Avatar. I won’t. But I’m _not_ a traitor. I’m just. A civilian I guess.” Zuko sighs weakly. 

This is disappointing to Sokka. But hey, baby steps. 

“Right. Your fighting days are behind you. But what about your thinking days? You're pretty smart. Help me find Appa.”

“That would be helping the avatar.” Zuko points out. 

“It wouldn’t. See. Aang already had Appa when you first started going after us. Then he lost him. If you help me find him. You’re not leaving Aang any better off.” 

“...”

“...”

“That’s so insane it just might make sense. Or. Maybe I’ve been hanging out with you too much,” Zuko says finally, “Okay. I’ll help you find the avatar’s sky bison.” 

Sokka rubs his hands together, “Excellent. This. Is going to be. Epic.” 

“You’ll need a disguise though. I already have mine.” 

“What’s yours?”

Zuko digs under a pile of his things, and pulls out a mask. 

_“YOU’RE THE BLUE SPIRIT?”_

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 14/21_

They’re back at the Market again. Looking for a get-up for Sokka. A good disguise. Because it’s really not fair if Zuko’s the only one who gets to look cool. Plus Sokka likes trying stuff on. He also likes to try Zuko’s patience. 

“What should my theme color be?” Sokka wonders in the clothing shop. 

“I don’t know. Blue?” 

“We can’t _both_ be blue. I can’t do green either. Everyone around here wears green.” Sokka makes Zuko into a human coat rack as he sifts through inventory. 

“Mine is mostly black. That’s sort of what I’d recommend. So you can blend in.” 

“What about red? They’ll never see it coming.” Sokka just ignores him, “The Red Mystique.”

“Who’s they?” 

“Yellow. The Yellow...Mastermind? The Yellow Vigilance. We’ll workshop it.” 

Zuko spots something plain and black on the bottom shelf, it looks sort of Sokka-sized, he takes it up to the register, “We’ll take this, thanks.” 

“Fun-killer.” Sokka mumbles. 

“You’d still need something to cover your face.” Zuko notes as they step outside, “And a weapon that isn’t a boomerang.”

“Why can’t I use my boomerang?” 

“It’s too closely associated with you.” Zuko explains, “What about a bow and arrow? You practiced with that. Hmmm...that sounds expensive though.”

He turns out to be right. When they go check it out. The cheapest bow is ten copper pieces. That’s not even including the arrows. 

“How much do you boys have?” the shopkeeper asks. 

Sokka digs out three copper pieces. Zuko four. 

“Anything else?” the seller asks, disappointed. 

“Hold on.” Zuko reaches into his pockets, “I have six coupons for a free cup of tea.” 

Sokka reaches into his bag as well, “I whittled this rock to look like a lemur. Sort of.” 

“Sorry boys. You’re still a bit short I’m afraid.” The shopkeeper looks at the rock, “This is supposed to be a lemur?”

“There must be _something_ you need. We’re strong. We could move inventory for you.” Zuko suggests.

“Well,” He considers Zuko and Sokka, “There is something.”

* * *

A few minutes later they’re outside the shop. Bow and arrows in hand. 

“I can’t believe you told him we’d be in his play.” Zuko snaps at him. 

“He just needs stand-ins for one night while his son and daughter are away. Come on. He even threw in the arrows for free. _And_ he said we could pick out a mask from out of his props.” Sokka points out, pleased. 

“What kind of self-respecting armourer writes romantic plays in his free time?!”

“Not everyone needs all that spare time to brood.” 

“Just don’t tell Uncle, he’ll insist on coming.” 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 15/21_

Ba Sing Se Theatre House #7. _The Midnight Princess. A play in three parts._

“This story line is incomprehensible.” Zuko says, looking through the script. 

“Hey. It’s his first time.”

They’re there two hours early, to practice their minor speaking roles. Well, Sokka’s is minor. 

“Why did he make _me_ the princess?! I’m a guy!” 

“Maybe he detected your royal aura. I don’t know, he said I looked more believable as the goofy, streetsmart, traveling salesman. There were only two open parts.” Sokka laughs, “Your highness.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this for a bison.” 

“Get over yourself. You barely have any lines. You just kinda have to stand there at various points. So the heroes know what they’re fighting over.” Sokka shows him the corresponding parts in the script. 

“Great. I’m a glorified prop.”

When the other actors get there for a dry-run, Sokka gives the role his very best. Ad-libbing at times, which gets a great response from the director, the shopkeeper who sold them the arrows. Zuko’s just told to stand at different places and look haughty and mysterious. This comes quiet naturally. 

His only line comes at the very end, and he delivers it drily, “Begone from this place. You see now that it is cursed.” 

“That’s...okay. Could you say it with a bit more feeling?” the old shopkeeper asks hopefully. 

Zuko clears his throat, and makes his voice higher, more like a girl and takes on an affected ‘Azula-like’ accent, “Begone, from this place. You see now, that it is cursed!” 

Huh, Sokka thinks, didn’t know he had it in him. 

The costumes are next. Sokka’s is just earth kingdom traveling garb. A hat to shield his face from the sun. A brown knapsack. The other ‘heroes’ in the play have more complicated get-ups. So Sokka helps them get ready while someone, or a group of people by the looks of it, make Zuko into a princess. Whatever that entails. 

He doesn’t see Zuko again until ten minutes before the opening curtain. And when he bumps into him, he doesn’t recognize him. Not right away. 

“Oh. Wow. That’s…” Sokka stifles a giggle, “You look. Great.” 

They’ve braided extensions into his hair. Nearly matching black with blacker black. So it’s all long, shiny and flowy-like. They covered the scarred eye with a delicate and shiny silver ‘half-mask’. The other is lined with hella blue eyeshadow, kinda like the way the Kyoshi warriors do with red. The rest of his face painted white. Except lips of bright red. Huh, Zuko kinda reminds him of Suki right now. And also Yue, in the ‘regalness’ of the whole thing. Maybe he does have a type. The dress is blue and silver too. All intricate and embroidered. It looks heavy. Probably is. But Zuko can carry it. On his head is a silver crown. 

“We’re never speaking of this again.” Zuko’s voice snaps Sokka out of his reverie, that at least, hasn’t changed.

“But...but...you’re so _pretty_ …”

* * *

Sokka doesn’t come on until the second act. So he has time to look out onto the audience. That’s when he realises they have a problem. Aang, Katara, and Toph are here. As honored guests. Of course. This is bad. This is really bad. And they didn’t even invite him? 

“Hey.” Sokka goes to talk to the director, “I found this great green mask in the back. Could I wear it on stage? I think it’ll add to the mystique of the character.” 

“That’s a great idea!” 

_Whew_ . That’s one problem solved. The other problem is Zuko. But is that really a problem? Sokka could barely recognize him as himself. And that was up close. From far away, it _should_ be impossible to tell. 

* * *

“What’s going on? I hate sitting this far back.” Toph pokes Katara in the ribs. 

“They’re fighting over the princess.” Katara explains. 

“Is she pretty?” Toph asks. 

“Kinda.” Aang answers, “In a scary way.” 

“I swear I’ve seen the traveling salesman in something before.” Katara narrows her eyes suspiciously, “Let’s go backstage after. I want to talk to him.”

* * *

Zuko says his last line, his only line really. And the curtain falls. Scattered rounds of meek applause ensue. It’s really not that good of a play. 

They all meet backstage after. The other actors come and shake their hands. The director thanks them for their help. 

“I thought it’d never end.” Zuko confides when they’ve gone, “I can’t wait to get out of this ridiculous outfit.”

“Hey I had fun.” 

“Of course you did.” 

Sokka hears familiar voices approaching. He isn’t wearing the green mask anymore. They’ll recognize him. But they wouldn’t recognize Zuko, not like this anyway. He spins them around so Zuko’s back would face them as they came in. He has a plan. 

“I need you to make out with me.”

“What about this situation makes you think we should make out right now?”

* * *

Katara peeks backstage, dragging Toph by the hand. The stage is wooden after all. There they are. The salesman and the princess. At this closer angle, it’s sort of obvious that the princess is actually a guy. He even looks a bit familiar. She would approach them. She could. But then they’re--yeah. She doesn’t want to interrupt that. For spirits sake, they’re all over each other. 

“On second thought. Let’s just get out of here.” 

She leads them all away. 

* * *

“That was it. That was your plan! They were in the same room!” Zuko lets him go, a tad reluctantly--since once he goes for it, he likes to give 110%, and this kiss felt more like a 99%. 

“It worked didn’t it?” Sokka realizes he has Zuko’s make-up sort of smeared on his own face, it’s not every day you get that kind of proof of a job well done. 

Zuko, or _Midnight Princess_ Zuko, as Sokka currently thinks of him, just scowls. 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 16/21_

“You’re not gonna like this.” 

Sokka narrows his eyes at him, “Why…?”

“I think we should look for Jet. You told me that Joo Dee person. She left for a while. Then when she came back, she seemed off. She’s not the first. I’ve heard stories.”

“What are you saying? You think Jet is out there somewhere?”

“Yeah.” Zuko nods, “I think he is. Wherever he is. He can lead us back to the Dai Li. The Dai Li have their eyes and ears everywhere. If anyone’s even seen Appa, they probably know about it. If they don’t have him themselves.”

“We can’t just go door to door. How are we supposed to find him?”

“You’re the plan guy!” 

“You’re the one who swapped spit with him.” Sokka crosses his arms over his chest, “That’s not the only angle though. You’re thinking too big. We don’t _really_ need to bust into their top secret headquarters. We just need one of them to spill the beans.” 

“They’re an elite group. I don’t think it’ll be that easy to find a weak link. And even if we do. What are we gonna do? Threaten them? I thought I’m not supposed to do that sort of thing anymore. You know. Being good and all.” 

“Yeah. You and I know that. But they don’t have to know that.”

“Okay. We could go out tonight. Spy on one of the patrols. See if there’s any dissension in the ranks. In the meantime. Think about ways we could find Jet.” Zuko paces around. 

“You can be so sexy when you talk about espionage.” 

Zuko reddens, “Focus. You’ll need to be on another level tonight. How’s your roof climbing?”

“My what?”

* * *

Yeah. Roof climbing? Not as cool as it might first seem. First of all, it’s hard to see. Since Zuko insists they travel only on top of the darkest roofs, so _they_ aren’t seen. That makes sense, but that also makes it harder for them to see. So there’s no winning. Also, breathing through a cool theater mask and wearing all black is a novelty that wears off real quick. 

It’s also super irksome that Zuko can apparently parkour. He keeps making these quick leaps from roof to roof. All soft landings and steady feet. Meanwhile Sokka just sees his life flash before his eyes every couple minutes and can’t wait till they’re on steady ground again. It’s also super tiring. Like, really, a workout. 

“Come on _Green Vengeance_.” Zuko doubles back for him, “You’re slowing me down.” 

“Fine. _Midnight Princess._ I’ll hurry up.”

“Don’t call me that!” Zuko hisses. 

“Wait.” Sokka sees a patrol approaching, “There’s one.” 

“Yeah.” Zuko nods, “I knew one was bound to pass by here at some point.” 

“If you knew that. Then why did we spend so much time going around the city on the roofs?!!”

“Just practice. And be quiet. I’m trying to hear what they’re saying.” 

They wait for a few seconds. Then a minute. 

“Yeah. I can’t hear a thing. I’m starting to think we’re too far away.” Sokka groans. 

“In that case. We could get one of them alone. And just interrogate him.” Zuko says thoughtfully. 

“There’s like six. They always travel in packs. How are we gonna split them up?” 

“There’s some lampposts over there that aren’t lit. If they were to suddenly light up. That would probably be worth investigating. They would split up for that. So there’s three and three.” Zuko reasons. 

“Do you think we could take three?” 

“Not in close range. They’re earthbenders, remember? But if you move fast enough, you could cover me from up here long enough for me to get one of them alone. Just keep moving. It’ll take them a while to figure out where exactly you’re shooting from. We can cover distances more quickly here than on the ground.” Zuko turns to him, making eye contact. 

“I’ll be honest. My aim is pretty good with my boomerang. Like, really good. But I don’t know about these.”

“You’ll be fine. You have a warrior’s instincts. I’ll light the lamp-posts over there. Then double back here. Wait for my signal, then shoot at them. Just enough to get them to scatter.”

“But Zuko. What’s the signal?” 

“I don’t know actually. I usually do these things alone. I’ve never needed a signal...I could hoot? Like an owl-bat.” 

“Cool. Hooting's cool. Let’s do this thing.”

* * *

Zuko disappears off into the darkness towards the lampposts. Sokka watches the patrol. Then sees the lamps light in the distance. As expected, the patrol leader is startled enough to split the group. But better than they were expecting. Four and two. Not three and three. Within minutes, he hears it, the _hooooot._ Or what Zuko thinks passes for a hoot. It’s...it’s good enough. 

Sokka takes aim at the two remaining. And even just the one arrow coming at them from who knows where in the dark is enough to send them bolting. Sokka shoots the second just to keep them farther apart. From his vantage point up here he sees Zuko pull one of the stragglers into a dark alley. Bind his wrists together before he can tell what’s happening. Then Sokka runs down to join him. They have only a few minutes, if that, to get anything out of this guy before the patrol regroups. 

By the time Sokka gets there Zuko already has a sword to the guy’s throat. He cocks his head at Sokka, indicating that he, not Zuko, should be the one to speak.

“We want to know if you’ve seen a bison.”

No answer. 

“Oh come on. Um. Wait. Check his pockets.” 

Zuko does, pulling out a scroll of paper. Sokka takes a look. It’s covered with names of people, their ‘crimes’, and various dates. There’s some coded language there too. Some backwards writing. Sokka watches for the guy’s expression as he reads over it, it’s clearly freaking him out, the fact that Sokka has this in his hand. It has to be important to him. 

“It’s the intel he’s been collecting. If he lost it. Or it intended up in the wrong hands, it’d totally be the end of the road.” Sokka steps closer to the man, “Here’s the deal. Just tell us if you’ve seen the bison. And you can keep it.”

“Please.” the man says, “I haven’t heard anything. Anything about any kind of animal…”

“Or. You can always not tell us. And I’ll have it published. _With_ illustrations. A leak that big and I’d be surprised if we ever see you again.” Sokka continues, “It’s honestly your call.”

“...There was. There was some word of a creature. Large. I don’t know where they keep it. I swear I don’t know any more.” 

They hear noise in the distance. The others. They’re back. Zuko hears it too. Takes him by the hand as they disappear into the night. Sokka tosses the scroll onto the street as they run. Hands clasped tightly together. In glorious sync. Sokka and Zuko. Zuko and Sokka. Sokko? Zukka? Right. Then left. Then right again. It only takes them a few minutes to lose them. When they feel like it’s safe, they stop a moment to catch their breath. 

“That was smart. Checking if he had anything on him.” 

“Don’t look so surprised!” 

“I’m not surprised. I didn’t mean. I was just trying to say something nice!” 

Oh. _Oh._ A genuine compliment. 

“You were pretty good too ya know. Except. You really don’t know what a hoot sounds like do you.” 

“No.” 

“Yup. That’s what I thought.”

* * *

It takes them another fifteen minutes to get back to the apartment above the tea shop. They collapse in Zuko’s room and take their masks off. Still not over the adrenaline high. They just lie on the floor. Deliriously happy. 

Zuko turns to look at him, “So how was it? Your first time.”

“Honestly, you could have been gentler.”

“Come on. The _Green Vengeance_ can take anything.” 

“You dragged me across half the city.” 

“I followed you across the world. It’s the least you could do.” Zuko laughs, and loudly too, right from his core. 

Sokka’s spent enough time with Zuko now to know that such laughs are rare. Soft smiles and smirks a dime a dozen given the right mood. But laughing? No. He almost never cuts loose like that. Without holding something back. He should. 

Sokka presses their foreheads together, so they’re sharing breath. Hands on Zuko’s neck. Zuko’s mouth is so close. Sokka can almost taste it. He’s so close he could count Zuko’s eyelashes. Maybe he will. 

He wishes he could give him everything, any and all traces of a childhood gone too soon. Maybe he can.

He rubs the tips of their noses against each other. It’s not even a particularly romantic thing. He remembers doing it to Katara when she was a baby. The way it would make her giggle. With his mom, before she died. It might be a water tribe thing. Or a family thing? He certainly hasn’t done it with anyone else. 

Zuko looks confused by it. So Sokka does it again. Which just exacerbates the level of confusion. 

He practically whispers the words directly into Sokka’s mouth, “What does it mean?!”

“Not much, actually.” Sokka whispers back, “Just that we’re friends.”

“Oh.” Zuko whispers, then closes his eyes, and does it back. And it’s then, at that precise moment, that Sokka loses his last remaining urge to have anything even resembling ‘leverage’ over him. 

“Zuko. Tell me what you like.”

“I don’t know. I don’t really like anything.”

“Do you like this?” Sokka kisses him on the cheek.

“Maybe.”

“Aaaand...what about this?” He kisses the underside of his jaw. 

“Yeah.”

Sokka nibbles on his ear, “How about that?”

“Oh. Completely.”

He kisses him on the mouth. Gently. Slowly. Zuko melts into him. Tangling their legs together as he scoots closer. Zuko smells like smoke and the outside air. He tastes like lightly sweetened Jasmine tea. He feels like wet heat. He kisses better as a friend than as an enemy. 

Sokka stays over that night and just for one night, they don't feel like they're living through a war. 

* * *

There are many challenges associated with waking up the morning after in your not-boyfriend's apartment that he shares with his Uncle. 

First. There's being able to leave said dwelling without being spotted by said Uncle. This is made more difficult by the fact that not-boyfriend and Uncle are both firebenders and wake up at the crack of dawn. 

Second. There is the issue of bed hair. There's like. A good reason Sokka doesn't keep his hair down much. Because the second it gets any free reign at all it starts looking all crazy like. 

Third. He really hopes that he can get back home before Katara notices he was gone. 

"Any chance you can climb out the window?" Zuko suggests. 

"I think I'm just gonna have to do it." Sokka says as he gets dressed, "Maybe he won't notice?" 

He opens the door a crack and steps out. In a minute, Zuko sheepishly follows him. 

"Did you two boys sleep well?" Iroh asks genially, barely concealing his amusement. 

"Yes, Uncle."

"Mhmm." Sokka nods, "Gotta go...bye. Seeya!" 

He practically sprints to the door and darts out. Leaving Zuko alone with Uncle Iroh.

"A shame he did not stay for tea." Uncle Iroh notes. 

"Yeah. A shame." Zuko replies, his face burning with embarrassment. 

"What were you doing last night?" Iroh asks. 

"Uhhh…"

"When you went out in costumes. With weapons."

"Oh. That. I mean of course. That. What else--we were looking for the avatar's bison."

"From the rooftops, I presume."

"Yeah."

"It is always a good idea to take in a setting from above. But do not forget to take a look from below. It may surprise you."

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 17/21_

"It's underground." Zuko says, breathless. He's at Sokka's door for a change.

"Zuko. How did you even find out where we live?"

"You know. Stealth and stuff. Some light stalking." 

Sokka stares at him blankly. 

"It's a joke. I just asked around." 

"We really need to work on your delivery." 

"Listen. It's underground. The Dai Li have their secret headquarters under the ground!"

"How? I mean...why?"

"My uncle. He was being all cryptic. He said something about looking over something being smart. But you also have to look under it. To really find the good stuff."

"You came all the way here to tell me that?"

"Nope. I got something better. I found Jet."

* * *

Turns out by found, Zuko means 'he wandered into the tea shop and seemed to have forgotten who I was and was still very clearly Jet'. Sokka discovers this in full, the next time he drops by the tea shop. Later that same day. 

Zuko serves tea at the counter while Sokka just watches him. And Jet. Jin is back too. Sokka wouldn't be surprised if the next time he comes in here he runs into fire lord Ozai--considering what a hotspot the place seems to be. Yeesh.

"You seem to have quite a fan club." Iroh chuckles, pointing out how all three: Jin, Sokka and Jet are here casting furtive glances at Zuko. Looking away coyly from time to time. 

Sokka and Jin are at one table. Jet at the next. Sokka almost wishes Mai were here. Just to complete this inaugural meeting of the 'people who've kissed Zuko' club. His jealousy is peaking regardless. Just watching these kids watch his not-boyfriend in that way. Just let him pour the tea and brood in piece why don't you? 

"Sokka." Zuko stops at their table, "Jin...Jet."

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Jet asks with an easy charm that drives Sokka crazy.

"Yeah. I've been working here two months. If you came in here. You probably saw me." Zuko shrugs. 

Ah thank the spirits he doesn't get the whole flirting thing, Sokka is relieved. Oh so relieved. 

"You look really good these days, Li. It's like you're glowing." Jin says kindly. 

Yeah, It's the making out we've been doing constantly. You're welcome everyone. It's on the tip of Sokka's tongue. But he can't say it. Damn you social conventions. 

Zuko takes him aside later, "Sokka we have to get him alone to find out what happened to him."

"So like. What? Are we gonna go stealth again. Ambush him?" Sokka is ready for any of those things. 

"Uh. It'd probably be easier if I just. Asked him out." 

"Really? You can't fake date more than one person at a time ya know."

"I'll even let you crash the date." Zuko offers. 

"How do you even know he'll accept?"

"I know what he likes."

And boy, hearing that sure doesn't make Sokka feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"Fine. For Appa. I know he'd do the same for me."

Zuko looks at him quizzically about that, but decides not to pursue it. 

A few minutes later, after Jin leaves. And Sokka is back at his observing post, a table away from Jet, Zuko strikes. 

"Hey." Zuko puts the tea down at Jet's table, "I hate the fire nation. Wanna suck face later?"

Awful, Sokka thinks. Terrible. No way that works. 

But Jet just laughs in his 'Jet', way, "Alright tea-boy. Alright." 

* * *

Sokka creepily follows them on their 'date'. Cause this is just his life now. Zuko had asked him to interrupt at some point. When he gave the signal. But of course, who even knows what the signal is. It better not be a damned _hoot_ again. 

He brings a scroll with him that he pretends to read in case Jet turns around. Which he doesn't. Not even once. He's too busy looking at Zuko. Or 'Li'. 

Sokka can't quite hear what they're talking about from here. But it feels decently impersonal, so that's good. No sucking face either, so that's great. 

But then they turn a corner. Into a nearly empty alley. Sokka slips in after them. He holds his scroll up, to appear extremely casual, and watches Jet lean in to kiss Zuko. What's the signal again? There's a sinking feeling in Sokka's stomach.

They're an inch a part when Zuko pulls back, "Sokka."

"It's Jet, actually." Jet says. 

"No. Sokka." Zuko turns to him, "Sokka!"

The signal. _Oh._ The signal was literally just his name. Wow. 

Sokka is there in a nanosecond.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" Zuko asks Jet. 

"Yeah... Sokka?! Did you follow us from the teashop?"

"I asked him to." Zuko clarifies. 

Jet looks extremely weirded out, as he should be. And starts to walk away. But Zuko stops him with a hand on his shoulder. He looks at Sokka. Passes the message wordlessly. Sokka looks around, and yeah, the coast is clear. So he nods. 

Zuko turns Jet around and shows him a lit flame in his hand, "Remember me now?"

* * *

Long story short. Jet remembers. He remembers so well that they almost have a repeat of the first incident. The one that got him put away in the first place. This time he's persuaded, by Sokka reminding him that Katara exists and will literally freeze him, and tells them--however reluctantly, what they need to know. It's so gratifying. 

They figure out about Lake Laogai. And where they'll find Appa. Aang's gonna be so happy. They all will be. 

"I can't believe you actually thought I was going to kiss that guy." Zuko scoffs. 

"You were this close!" Sokka demonstrates the distance with his thumb and index finger, "Thiiiiis close."

"Yeah. You were jealous though. Even before that."

"Look. He can't just come in here sucking on his stupid blade of grass or leaf or whatever thing and try to makeout with my boyfriend. There are rules. That's against the rules!"

The look on Zuko's face, the happy little grin, says, _oh...your boyfriend, huh?_

"He's got nothing on you, buddy. No one does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nose-to-nose thing they do in Fake Date #16 is based on a traditional Inuit greeting called a kunik. Thought it would make sense for Sokka to do it since the 'water tribe' culture in Atla does have Inuit influences


	4. Sokka's Genius Plan -- Connection

Zuko hasn’t heard from Sokka in several days. More than a week actually. They had parted ways after getting the intel about Appa. Sokka headed back to Aang, Katara and Toph. They were going to spring out the bison then assuming that went at all well, figure out what to do next--in terms of Aang, the fire nation, and the war. They hadn’t really talked about what they would do next, you know, with them. Cause _that_ was a thing now. 

He’s restless, not knowing what happened to them, to _him,_ specifically. He goes by the house that the Avatar was staying in, but it’s empty. The neighbors tell him no one’s ever lived there, which is definitely weird. He gets the feeling he’s being watched. He looks up everytime the door opens in the tea-shop, thinking it might be him. Feels disappointment and frustration every time it’s someone else.

After a while, Zuko decides that maybe they cut their losses and just left. If they had managed to get Appa, they could probably regroup somewhere else. Form a coalition for some sort of attack. It makes strategic sense. On the other hand, it would be difficult to form any kind of meaningful coalition without the support of the Earth kingdom, and Ba Sing Se. Maybe they would attempt to come back, storm the palace, and demand an audience with the king. That sounds like a Sokka plan. 

It’s also possible that they didn’t make it out. The Dai Li have them somewhere, captive. Or dead. No, they’d definitely be more valuable as captives. Zuko tells himself that a lot, to keep himself from completely losing it. 

It’s no use speculating though. 

Uncle knows that something’s wrong. Cause he always does. But Zuko rebuffs any attempt he makes to get him to talk about it. At least, until Zuko brings it up himself, sort of, by accident. Since he doesn’t realise he’s talking about him and Sokka, until later. A lifetime of emotional constipation will do that to a person. 

“Uncle, why do you never talk about Aunt Ren?” 

It’s the first time in the years that they’ve travelled together that Zuko has ever even mentioned her, and now that he has, he sort of feels bad about that. He’s never even really thought about her that much. He doesn’t remember her, like, at all. But he’s seen portraits. After all, she was supposed to be the next Fire Lady. With his uncle as Fire Lord. People said his cousin Lu Ten looked a lot like her. But his memory of Lu Ten’s face is fading too. 

He actually only has a vague idea of what happened to her. Some sort of accident. It was all pretty hushed up. He really hopes his father didn’t have anything to do with it. But it tracks. Getting her out of the way would make sure his Uncle didn’t have any more heirs. The idea itself makes him feel sick. 

“The people who knew Ren, they are no more.” his Uncle says thoughtfully, “Those who did not. Do not ask.” 

Okay, that makes him feel bad. He’s like, never even been close to asking. Sort of wrapped up in his own stuff. 

“I’m asking.” Zuko says, that’s a good way to start this conversation right? 

Uncle looks surprised. Like Zuko has just told him he would like to join a travelling circus. Or take private lessons on the Tsungi horn. Ha, I can still surprise people, Zuko thinks to himself. 

“Ren was a troublemaker.” his Uncle chuckles, “Palace life did not agree with her. All these rules and restrictions, they stifled her spirit. But she was willing, for me...For our son.”

“She sounds nice.” Zuko thinks this is likely a good thing to say. 

“She would tease my brother mercilessly.” 

“He allowed that?!” 

“You forget, Prince Zuko. I am much older than your father. When I married Ren, he was still a boy. Just thirteen.” 

Zuko can’t picture his own father at thirteen. At the mercy of a teasing sister-in-law. 

“What’d she tease him about?” 

“His poor sparring form. Her father was a master of the sword. Who passed on the art to both of his children. Her, and her brother, your old master, Piandao.” 

“She could fight?! Master Piandao was her brother? How come I didn’t know any of this?” 

“Yes. She could hold her own against many a bender.” Iroh smiles, “As for how you did not know. Sometimes, my nephew, you are not the most observant.” 

It’s sort of weird for Zuko to consider another female member of his family fighting. Whenever he thinks in that direction he just gets a headful of Azula. And that’s never fun.

“What happened to her? I mean. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“There was a terrible storm. All who were aboard that ship died that day. My Ren was one of them.” Uncle says softly. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I used to see her in my son. Her spirit.” He looks at Zuko. 

“Oh.”

“Today. I see her in you.”

Hearing this makes Zuko feel all warm inside, but it also doesn’t make sense to him. 

“...But I’m not even related to her. I’m related to you!” 

“Not all relations are by blood. Ren never gave up on something that she believed in. No matter the cost.”

“But I don’t know what I believe in.” 

Stop lying to yourself, Zuko thinks, you know what you believe in. Starts with an S. Ends with an Okka. _Shut up, conscience._

“In all of these years. We have travelled together. You never once asked about her.” Iroh notes.

“Yeah. I know. I’m sorry. I’m a terrible nephew.” 

“No, Zuko. You were simply caught up in your own struggles. What does it reveal about who you have become? What you believe in. That you chose to ask about her now.” 

He’s sort of always gotten the vibe from his father. That love and caring make you weak. Azula certainly doesn’t care about anyone, not like _that_ , especially. Uncle never talking about Aunt Ren, the depth of care there was also just a big question mark. If he’s honest, deep down, he hasn’t been sure that the lot of them are cut out to be able to care like that. Without destroying the other person. They’re all intense people, even Uncle, despite the calm and wise old man aura. He has that intensity too. It might have something to do with fire. The fire that rages deep inside them all. 

But he was wrong. His uncle could care like that. He had. And that matters. 

“Can you help me get into the Earth king’s palace?” Zuko asks, “...I know what I believe in. And I’m gonna find out what happened to it.” 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 18/21, ft. special guest: Katara_

“Katara. Now would be a really good time for you to use some magic water.” Sokka says. 

“We’re underground. What would I even do with it?” 

“Now would be a _great_ time to figure that out.” 

The bicker some more. Then Sokka just walks around the cave, exhausted. How did they end up here? Good question. They had a good thing going for all of, let’s see, four days. They broke Appa out of the Dai Li’s underwater brainwashing center. After only a mild skirmish (by their standards), they managed to regroup and settle just outside of Ba Sing Se. 

They stormed the palace in the center of Ba Sing Se. They even got an audience with King Kuei. Convinced him that the Dai Li was no-good-bad-news. And everything was going to be fine. Just fine. Aang (with Toph in tow) were going to take a quick trip to see a guru, he and Katara, the dynamic water duo, were going to stay here. To make sure nothing went to shit. 

But what do you know? They don’t have that kind of luck. Because Zuko’s sister’s been here for a while. Pretending to be a Kyoshi warrior. Along with Ty Lee and Mai. Why does no one do background checks anymore? They’ve had the Dai Li wrapped around their little finger. Because you know, like attracts like, and they’re both snakes. Then suddenly there’s a coup on their hands. His sister is chi-blocked. And they’re thrown into some cave with a bunch of sparkly green crystals reflecting their every move. Crystal catacombs. So yeah, he’s bitter. 

His only consolation is that somewhere, Aang and Toph are still out there. When they come back, they’ll be able to do something about this. After all, Aang is the avatar. Plus Toph is Toph. 

There’s someone else still out there too. Zuko’s still out there. Though it’s not like he can get word to him. And even if he did, what would he even do? Go all ‘Blue Spirit’ and break them out of there? For Sokka? Pick Sokka over his crazy sister? 

Later, he thinks that the spirits must have heard him. Because he sees light from above, loud voices, and suddenly--right between him and Katara, lands Zuko. 

“You!” Katara points and glares. 

“Listen, I--” 

“No, you listen. We were this close. _This close_. You have no idea do you. But why should I expect you to? You’re fire nation. You just know how to hurt people.” 

“Katara--” Sokka and Zuko both say at the same time. 

“You have no idea what this war has done to me. To me, personally. The fire nation took my mother from me.” 

Zuko backs away from her, and sits down, “That’s something we have in common.”

Sokka sees his sister’s expression soften, just a bit. She’s surprised. Honestly, Sokka is surprised too, not at the fact that Zuko just said that. But that’s he’s even here. Dressed in his ‘tea-serving’ outfit. 

“What are you even doing here?” Katara asks. 

“Um.” Zuko looks at Sokka, “We had a date.” 

Wow. He remembered. They were supposed to have a fake-date today. But...yeah this is probably the worst possible time to have this conversation with Katara. 

Initially, she assumes that Zuko is talking to her, “Excuse me?” 

“Not you. Him.” Zuko says quietly. 

Sokka wants to face-palm so bad. So he does. 

“Sokka…” Katara uses her ‘I’m warning you' voice, so he’s in deep shit, “What is he talking about?”

“I-tried-to-trick-Zuko-into-telling-me-things-about-the-fire-nation-but-then-I-tricked-myself-into-liking-him.” Sokka zips through the words. 

“You _like_ him?” Katara’s jaw drops, “ _You_ like _him?_ I’m sorry, remember that time he attacked our village. Kidnapped Aang. Attacked me. And you. Burned down Suki’s village. Then attacked me again. And you. _Again_.” 

Yikes it sounds bad when she says it like that. 

“See. This is why I told Aang I couldn’t tell you. You wouldn’t get it. He’s changed. He’s working through some stuff.” 

“Aang knew?!!!” Katara exclaims. 

Oops, Sokka feels bad, sorry Aang. 

“Hey. Um--” Zuko tries to cut in. 

“Not now!” they both snap at him. 

“I can’t believe my own brother doesn’t trust me. And that he likes angry firebenders now.” 

“I let you like angry earthbenders!” 

“That’s totally different. Jet was at least on our side. Sort of.” 

“Zuko’s on our side. More than sort of. He helped me find out where Appa was.” 

“He did? Really?” 

“Yeah. He did.” Sokka says smugly, he can tell he’s wearing her down, even just a bit. 

“What do you even see in him?!”

“I’m, uh, still here you know.” Zuko says from the corner, as the heat of the sibling’s argument increased, he had backed away even more.

“He’s hot, okay?! Have you seen him?” 

Zuko blushes from his corner. 

“Ewwwww! No. I don’t want to hear about that. I meant like, as a person. What do you see in him, as a person? That would make you act this stupid!” Katara counters, she still has her angry face on, and her arms crossed. 

“I’ve practically written a book about it! Without even realizing that I was. You want some reasons? He likes pork broth, his Uncle and turtleducks. He can’t lie for shit. He’s weirdly good at like a million things. And he’s amazing at listening and not forcing his opinion on you, unlike _some_ people.”

Ha, take that, Katara. 

“Okay.” Katara turns to a startled Zuko, “Now you can talk.” 

Silence. 

“He needs prompts.” Sokka explains. 

“Tell us how you got here.” Katara demands. 

“Uncle and I came to the palace to serve tea. I was going to snoop around, find out what happened with you guys. My sister was there. We had a fight. I lost.” Zuko says matter-of-factly, “Oh...did you mean in Ba Sing Se? We’re refugees.” 

“You risked your freedom...for us?” Katara’s eyes widen. 

“For your stupid brother.” 

“Glad we can agree on _something._ ” 

* * *

Aang and Zuko’s Uncle come for them. Toph is presumably somewhere on the surface, wreaking havoc. 

It’s an awkward reunion to say the least. 

Iroh throws his arms around Zuko. Aang embraces Katara. Sokka feels a bit neglected, if he’s honest. 

They make their way to the surface. Dai Li agents at every turn. Zuko has no problem fighting them alongside the Avatar. After all, they’re his enemies too. But he doesn’t know what he’ll do when they get to Azula. It’s his chance, after all. If he takes her side, he could go home. It’s probably his last chance. He’s changed, or at least, he thought he had. But he still thinks about it. 

Then they’re in the throne room. King Kuei nowhere to be seen, and they’re facing her. She signals for the Dai Li not to approach. And steps up to him directly. Maybe she knows that she’ll need his help if she’s going to actually capture the Avatar. Maybe she just wants to toy with him. For now, it’s a standstill. 

“Come on, Zuzu. It’s not too late you know.” 

He looks at Aang. He feels the fire stirring inside him. _It’s not too late_. His eyes flicker to Sokka, and he sees Azula pick up on it. 

She leans closer, lowers her voice, “I’ll let you keep the peasant, if you like him. Everyone needs a plaything.” 

Zuko remembers his Uncle’s words. _Look within yourself._ What do you want? What do you believe in? It’s not just Sokka. He knows that. It’s the person he is when he’s with Sokka. The person he’s been all along, under it all. The fire nation hurt Sokka and Katara like it did him. _Not all relations are blood_. He’s more one spirit with them than with Azula. Or with his father. He thinks of the kid in the Earth kingdom village, how much hate he had for Zuko once he realized who he was. Hate, but more fear. He thinks of his scar. The mark of a banished prince. He’s still afraid of his father, part of him is still thirteen, and wants the firelord to forgive him. To love him. But that doesn’t have to be his life anymore. He can mark his own destiny. He will. 

“No.” he steps back from her, towards Sokka, towards Katara, towards Aang and Toph. Towards his Uncle, “It is too late.” 

“Well, alright.’ she sighs, “We can always do this the hard way.” 

He barely moves aside in time to miss the blast of fire. Then it’s just full chaos. Azula, the Dai Li, Ty Lee and Mai. Versus him, Uncle, and the Avatar’s ragtag little band. A struggle for the heart of Ba Sing Se. Him vs. Azula. Mai vs. Toph. Katara vs. Ty Lee. Sokka vs. well, the horde. This is bad, it’s really bad. It’s apparent pretty quickly that they’re horribly outnumbered. 

“We should go!” he shouts to Sokka, “We won’t make it if we stay and fight. We need to get the Avatar to safety.” 

Sokka nods. And indicates the same to the Avatar, who’s been whizzing round on some sort of air-ball, throwing rocks at people. 

They make a careful retreat. Zuko shields Katara from a blast of fire and they collapse onto the ground. He scrambles to his feet to block another one from hitting Sokka. He’s so caught up in protecting the water siblings from Azula, that until he’s been yanked onto Appa, he doesn’t notice. 

“Uncle. They took my Uncle! Where is he?” 

There’s no time to go back for him. As it is they’re being hit with volleys of projectiles. The avatar looks at him apologetically, and Appa bears the brunt force of rocks and dirt as they pull away from the Earth kingdom. 

It’s Sokka who restrains him as he shouts for his Uncle. Considers jumping out. Even though a fall from this height would probably kill him. He shouts at the Avatar for having left him behind. He’s angry at the whole world. 

“We’ll come back for him.” Sokka keeps saying, “I promise. We totally will.” 

He pulls Zuko into his arms, in full view of the rest of them, and tries to calm him, “Hey. Hey. We’ll be back. This isn’t over.” 

“You don’t know her! You don’t know what she might do to him.” 

“Hey. You know him. He might seem like just a wise old guy. But he can probably be pretty scary when he wants to be. He’s tough. Nothing’s going to happen to him.” 

Sokka’s rubbing his back now. And this is just a thing that’s happening. Aboard Appa. With Sokka’s sister just literally one foot away. Whatever though, if Zuko needs it, its fine. 

“That’s true.” Zuko calms down, the tiniest bit, “He’s stronger than he looks.”

“Oh. Yeah. Definitely. Plus didn’t you tell me he has a bunch of weird friends? In some sort of old people group. Maybe this is all a part of his plan.”

“Uncle does have strange plans sometimes.” He relaxes into Sokka’s hold, and stays there for a minute, while his blind rage subsides into something a bit less violent. 

Katara coughs. And they break apart. More than a little embarrassed at the show of affection. 

“So is Sparky in our group now?” Toph asks. 

Sokka looks at him. Katara looks at him. Even the Avatar turns to look at him. 

He can hear the unspoken question. _Are you in?_

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

* * *

This is an awful time for Zuko to lose his firebending. 

“So let me get this straight. The moment you agree to help us and teach Aang firebending. You can’t do it anymore.” Katara rolls her eyes, “Perfect.” 

“Hey.” Sokka says, “He’s trying his best.” 

Zuko tells them about the sun warriors. And Aang agrees that might be the only way. Sokka is against this. He tells them that, many times. But just because Zuko is basically your boyfriend doesn’t mean he’s gonna listen to you. 

They get ready to leave the next morning. Sokka, Katara and Toph are there to see them off.

“So...we’re not gonna talk about how both of your boyfriends are going on a trip together?” Toph asks Katara and Sokka. 

“Aang is not my boyfriend.” Katara says. 

From the corner of his eye, Sokka can see Aang wilt. 

For his part, Sokka isn’t gonna deny it, he’s beyond that, he’s mature now, he wrangles an increasingly embarrassed Zuko into a goodbye kiss. Pats Aang on the back. Katara hugs Aang. And Toph gives him a goodbye punch, she’s not sure yet how she feels about Zuko.

“Come back with lots of fire, baby!” Sokka shouts as they take off the ground, because boy that’s a great first time to pull out a pet name like that. 

* * *

Aang and Zuko have themselves quite the little adventure. 

But it’s only on the way back, after they have the secret of fire and everything, that Aang gets to ask Zuko the real questions. 

“Zuko?”

“Yeah?” 

“How does that work?” Aang asks.

“...what.”

“You and Sokka.” 

Zuko is not going to give this kid _the talk._ Under no circumstances, are they gonna do that right now. He’d rather throw himself off of this bison. 

“Look. I’m not sure I’m the best person to--” 

“I’ve been trying to tell Katara for a while. That I like her. But I can’t. How did you tell Sokka?” 

_Oh_ , thank god. He isn’t trying to know about _that._

But still wtf, Zuko thinks. Do they really move that fast in this group? He joined their team like, a couple of days ago. They’re already doing heart-to-hearts? Sure, they did just take a life changing field trip and learn the secret of fire from real live dragons. They...danced together. There was a near death experience, which he knows can be a bonding thing. But seriously? 

“Um. I’m not sure that would work for you.” 

Aang looks at him all hopeful like. He has such big eyes. He’s been so nice. All things considered. Oh, fine. 

“I’m not that good at this. But. If I were you. Get like a shell, or something that looks kinda nice. And give it to her. Tell her she’s pretty. She’ll get the idea.” 

“You told Sokka he was pretty?” 

“No!” the whole jumping off the bison idea seems so promising. 

“Then what did you do?” 

“I don’t know! I didn’t even know we were together. I don’t even know when it happened.” 

“You seemed like you were together at _The Midnight Princess_.” Aang smiles cheekily. 

“What. Are. You. Talking. About.” 

“You know. When you and Sokka were in a play. And you were the princess. We walked in on you guys kissing backstage.” 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Damn this kid is observant_. He’s never going to hear the end of this is he? 

“As your teacher. I order you not to tell people about that.” 

“It doesn’t really work that way, Zuko. You can only order me around if it’s about firebending.” 

He’s getting angrier by the second, “I’ll make it about firebending if you don’t shut up!” 

Aang just laughs.

Spirits, Zuko sighs dramatically, this is going to kill him. 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 19/21 ft. Firebending Practice_

“How’s the jerkbending coming along?” Sokka asks. 

Aang and Zuko are practicing shirtless. Which makes it an occasion that everyone, Toph included (in her own way), has to watch. 

“I’ve learned three new forms.” Aang chirps. 

“Don’t distract him!” Zuko walks up to Sokka. 

“So I _can_ distract you?” Sokka smirks. 

Sokka isn’t even looking at her, but he can tell that to his left, Katara is rolling her eyes. 

“You can try.” Zuko steps even closer to him. 

“Get a room!” Toph shouts at them. 

“Um. Sifu Hotman? What should I do now?” Aang asks. 

“Fifty hot squats. Go.” Zuko turns back to Sokka, “He needs to focus. We don’t have that much time. There’s like two hundred other forms he has to know. _At least_. If he’s going to face the fatherlord.” 

“Don’t you mean the firelord?” Katara chuckles. 

“That’s what I said!” 

“Babe, you said ‘fatherlord’.” Sokka has to be the one to break it to him. 

“Okay. Do any of you have anything else to add before I go back to teaching the avatar? Anything of value.” Zuko crosses his arms over his chest. 

Toph and Katara don’t answer, Toph because she’s distracted by subtly upsetting Aang’s balance by moving the Earth slightly. Katara because she truly wants the best for Aang’s bending instruction. And that means staying out of any lovers squabbles between her brother and the firebender. 

“Yeah. I’ve got something to add.” Sokka says, “You look hot shirtless.” 

Zuko groans and walks away, but Sokka knows that he likes it. 

* * *

“You know. I kinda liked Sokka too.” Toph says to Zuko one night. When they're alone.

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I think you’re better for him. He needs someone who’s a bit more in touch with their emotions.” 

“I’ve literally never been described that way.” 

“Anger is an emotion.” Toph points out. 

Well, in that case.

“My uncle said he met you once.” Zuko says, just remembering that. 

“Yeah. I’ve decided that he’s my Uncle now too. He gives great advice.” 

“Sure.” He doesn’t really mind sharing. 

“I don’t really need your permission, Sparky. I do what I want.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Why do you apologize all the time? I don’t even remember the last time I apologized for something.”

“What do you want me to say?!” 

“I don’t know.” Toph cracks her knuckles, “Just what you feel. That’s what I do.” 

“...That’s easier said than done.” 

“So is metalbending. But I invented it anyway.” 

Did she just...casually slip in the fact that she invented metalbending? Zuko's a bit taken aback. Who even are these kids...to just do stuff like that?

“That’s...really cool actually.” 

“Thanks, Sparky. You’re pretty cool too.”

“...thanks.”

“I thought you were especially cool in _The Midnight Princess._ ” Toph gives him a shit-eating grin. 

That's it. It's decided. Zuko’s going to kill Aang. 

* * *

Sokka comes into Zuko’s tent at night. With various excuses. 

“It’s cold.” 

“Get a blanket.”

“You’re my blanket.” 

One way or another. Sokka always ends up under the blankets with him. _Cuddling him._

“You looked so good today.” 

“I look the same every day. So do you. We wear the same thing all the time!” 

“In that case. You look good every day.” 

***

“In case I haven’t mentioned it lately. Good on you for growing out your hair. Super edgy. Really channeling the inner bad boy.” 

“Please stop talking.” 

“Hey. You were cute-hot in Ba Sing Se. But now you’re hot-hot.” 

“What was I...when I was chasing you at the North Pole?” 

“Eeeeaaasy. Hot-mess.”

"...That's fair."

***

“Hey there. Sifu hotman.”

"Only the avatar gets to call me that." Zuko insists, he's not been able to get Aang to stop doing it, but he's not letting this become a thing with all of them. 

"Can you please just call him Aang?"

"Fine. Aang. Only Aang gets to call me that." 

"What about me...what do I get to call you that no one else does?"

"I'm not giving you any ideas."

"Okay, Goodnight. _Prince of my heart_."

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 19/21 ft. Sokka is hot, Zuko can’t talk about it_

When they’re just hanging around together around the fire. Sokka always puts his arm around him. He always gets on him for not eating enough. Makes fun of him constantly. Zuko’s not sure what to do with all the attention. He doesn’t remember being so specifically singled out before, in such a warm way, especially when there were so many better candidates on the table.

He’s also _noticing_ things about Sokka. Before, when he was chasing them and hell bent on capturing Aang, he had always thought Aang, as the Avatar, would be their leader. Certainly not the water tribe ‘peasants’, as he had thought of them. But that’s not true. Sokka is the leader. The strategist. He’s so smart. About the smallest things. Even if it’s small little ideas to simulate training exercises that Zuko wants Aang to do but he just doesn’t have the proper resources for. Mapping the places they’ve been, and calculating how long it might take them to go somewhere next. Rationing their food stocks.

Also, Sokka has muscles now. I mean, he’s always had them. But a lot of his travelling clothes lack sleeves. And that helps. That helps a lot. Zuko wants to go up and touch them. He takes every excuse to do so when they’re alone. The way the body develops muscle tone when trained for bending vs. non-bending is actually quite different. He actually tells Sokka this, at night. And he admits that he prefers one over the other. In women and men. Sokka just says that explains a lot. 

It’s harder for Zuko because he can’t say anything. He has no outlet. Sokka makes comments about Zuko all the time. To his face. To other people. But it’s easy for Sokka to do it. All that easy, public flirting. That’s just who he is. Zuko can’t go around saying stuff like that. So he has to suffer in silence and watch Sokka send his brain into overdrive. Just by existing. Life is so unfair. 

Sparring is typically a good way to release the tension. They usually grab some large, straight-ish (haha) branches, and use that to go at it. It’s always gratifying. Sokka’s better than he thinks he is. Almost as good as Zuko. If he had had the training Zuko’s had, he would be better. Almost definitely. 

They don’t get to hangout as much. Just the two of them, as they did in Ba Sing Se. Zuko almost misses it. So they start singling out a time. Right at dawn. To just go out walking. It’s sort of convenient too, since Sokka sleeps pressed against him just about every night. They always wake up together. At first it’s just a one-off. But then it becomes a regular thing. 

It reminds Zuko of that one other not-date they had, watching the sunrise in Ba Sing Se. 

“Do you think Aang’s going to be ready?” 

“Don’t tell him I said this. He’s great. He picks things up just like that.” They pick a spot to sit, just as the sun is about to rise.

“Maybe you’re just a good teacher?” 

“Nah. I’m not.”

“You are though.” 

“I’m not.”

“You are. I’m not accepting criticism.”

“Fine. I don’t want to fight about this.” Zuko says, looking away and grabbing Sokka’s hand, he can never do those types of things while looking someone in the eye--it’s too much. 

Thankfully, with Sokka, he doesn’t get called out for it. 

Sokka laughs, “That would be a first.” 

“I have layers, Sokka. Like an onion. Or something. That’s what Uncle would say.” 

“I know. That you miss him. I told you we would go back. Just. We have to meet up with my dad first. Prepare for an invasion. When we get there. We’ll find him.” Sokka explains. 

“I feel like I abandoned him.” 

“You know he wouldn’t see it. that way.” 

“He’s forgiving.” Zuko sighs, “He’s always seen the best of me.”

“A lot of people see the best of you. If you give them some time. And stop attacking them. That’s pretty key.” 

“I’m worried about Uncle. But I’m worried more about seeing my father. Why can’t I stop being selfish?!”

Sokka rubs his hand in a way that’s meant to be comforting. But it still stings. 

“Come on, you’re not selfish. You’re just...human. Do you know what would you say to him...if you did get to see him? Your dad, I mean.” 

“Probably wouldn’t get the chance to say anything. He’ll attack us on sight.” 

“Let’s just assume that you did. Like. Maybe in the eight minutes of the eclipse. When he has no firebending.” 

“I’d tell him why I did what I did. Joining the avatar...I’d tell him what I think of the fire nation. What it’s done to the world...I’d tell him what I think of him. What he did to me.”

It’s quiet for a bit, then Zuko turns to Sokka, “What about you? Are you worried about seeing your father?”

“Not worried? I wouldn’t go that far. I just want him to be proud. Ever since he left me at home, it felt like it was my job to make sure everything went okay. I don’t know if I’ve lived up to that. We’ve almost died, like, a hundred times.”

“Sorry. I’m probably responsible for some of those.” 

“...How about. Every time you save our butts. It’ll cancel one of those out. You’ve got like. Fifty to go.” 

“Works for me." 

* * *

_Operation Leverage, Fake Date 20/21 ft. The Southern Raiders episode_

Sokka's lying on his stomach, with a rose in his mouth, in Zuko's tent, when Zuko walks in on him, "We need to talk about your sister."

Sokka spits out the flower and straightens up, "So when you told me this morning...that you wanted to hangout...you meant talking about my sister?"

"Yeah. What did you…" Zuko looks around, there's some little candles here too, and he's been learning lately to read the room, clearly Sokka thought this was some sort of romantic escapade, "Maybe. After we talk. We could, uh, get back to that."

"What's been eating you about my sister?"

"The rest of you seem to have accepted me. She's still suspicious. She hates me."

"Two things. She's protective of Aang. And you kinda don't have the best track record with him. Plus...she's also protective of me."

"Oh. There has to be something I can do."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"She yelled at me. About bringing back...your mother. I can't do that. But I can...I can get her closure."

When the dawn breaks. He goes out to look for Katara. 

He's the first thing she sees when she comes out of her tent.

"I know who killed your mother." Zuko tells her. 

For their part, Sokka and Aang try to convince them not to go. I mean, she was Sokka's mom too ya know. But it can't be helped. She's already made up her mind. She's going to fight him. The man who took mom away from them. 

He sort of blames Zuko, privately, for letting her act out her anger like this, and he tells him as much. In a flurry of frustration. Scarcely letting him get a word in edgewise. 

"You're impossible, sometimes. I can't stand you!" Sokka exclaims in frustration, what he means is _I can't stand you when you're like this._

And Zuko sort of goes all quiet and asks, "I see. I guess you wanna break up then?"

"No. Why would you even think that? I'm just mad." 

Zuko still sort of looks like Sokka just punched him. He pulls back. Sokka had no idea, an outburst of genuine, non-joking anger, and words like that, would have this effect on him. People, including Katara, give him a lot of worse than that. And he doesn't react this way. Maybe it's different because its Sokka. Sokka's breached an inner circle of trust. Ah, shit, now even though he's still sorta mad, he's gotta fix this. 

"I can stand you. I didn't mean it." Sokka says.

"I'll try not to lose my temper like that." He continues.

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me."

_Liar._ It's my fault really, Sokka knows. Somewhere along the line Zuko handed him a box with his heart in it. Or maybe Sokka just took it. And he has to take care of it. He just has to. 

But doing so is not straightforward. Direct callouts just make it worse. Will make it worse. He can't just tell Zuko that he knows it bothers him. 

"It bothers me." Sokka replies, "That's not the kind of person I wanna be."

"Lots of people get angry." 

_I'll get angry. Just not at you. Not like that._

"You don't have to hold back. For me." Zuko continues, "I can take it."

Maybe you can. But you shouldn't have to. 

"It's not just about you, ya know. I need to hold back for my own sake, with the people I _love_. And that's everyone. Aang, my sister, Toph, and you."

_Especially you._

"Oh." Zuko softens almost instantly. 

"Be safe out there. And come back. Preferably in one piece." Sokka hugs him.

Zuko holds onto him tightly. And Sokka knows what that means. So he squeezes him back, hard. 

"Don't flirt with anyone else while I'm gone." Zuko says sharply. 

"Awww. Aang is gonna be so disappointed. We were planning on kickstarting a wild affair the second you two left." 

"I'm not kidding. You're mine." Zuko says darkly, "I don't care if he's the avatar. I'll end him if he touches you." 

_Wow. That's hot._ The words go directly to Sokka's...heart. If he had known he could get a reaction like that. He'd have made the joke about him and Aang a lot earlier. 

He hears Katara call for them, and lets him go. 

* * *

When Zuko sees Katara bloodbend for the first time it freaks him out on a whole new level. Forget the fact that this isn't even, you know, the guy. She's more powerful than she was last time they fought, that's for sure.

He follows her to the little village where they'll find the former leader. He watches her face him. And let him go. When they leave he's inspired. If it had been him. If it was his mother. He would have killed that guy right then and there. Or so he thinks. Maybe it's easier said than done. 

He tells Aang she didn't do it when they land. 

And Aang says, "Violence is never the answer."

"Then I have a question for you. What are you going to do when you face my father?"

He leaves Aang with the difficult question. And goes to Katara again. She's just sitting on the shore, playing with water. He sits beside her.

"Do you feel different?" He asks. 

"Yeah." She nods, "I feel...older. Like I can start to move on."

"That's good."

"I'm sorry I was hard on you about Aang."

"It's okay."

"But there's still something you should know. About Sokka." she looks at him, and there's a fierceness in her eyes.

"He really cares about you." she continues, "I can see that. And if you do _anything_. If you break his heart. I'll break yours. Permanently."

"I'm not going to hurt Sokka."

"I know. I still have to say it. For a long time, him and gran-gran were everything I had. My whole world."

"I know. He told me."

"He talks to you? About home?"

Zuko shrugs, "Sometimes."

"I'm glad. He needs that. He needs someone."

* * *

That night it's Zuko who slips into Sokka's tent. Instead of the other way around. He makes a space for himself in Sokka's embrace. Moves Sokka's arm so that it falls over him in a way that he likes. 

"Well hello to you to you too." 

"Missed you." Zuko says, breathing the words into Sokka's chest. 

"...what?"

"Mist dew...There's a lot of it. Outside. On the grass."

"Uh-huh. Totally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Ren’, the name I made up for Uncle Iroh’s wife means water lily in japanese, aka Lotus  
> Zuko being the princess in The Midnight Princess and people ribbing him about it is just a running gag now  
> They're not 'fake dates' anymore and 'operation leverage' in it's original form to Sokka is over, but I just like the structure  
> Also, I know I keep increasing the total chapter count, but I keep thinking of things and scenes I want to add, so...


	5. Sokka’s Genius Plan -- Relation

_Operation Leverage, ~~Fake~~ Date 21/21 ft. >:| + :D_

Zuko approaches him about it at night. They’re the only ones left around the campfire. In a way, it reminds him of those early days in Ba Sing Se, when they would talk in a dark room by the lamplight. It’s only been a few weeks since they were there, but it already feels like another life. 

He thinks about how he’s never really been close to boys his own age. First because of being a prince, and then because of being a banished prince. It’s a whole lot nicer than he expected it to be. Nicer than he would ever admit outright. He figures Sokka might be his best friend. His first one. Ever. He wishes he could find an opening in which to tell him...in case that's something people tell...but there's something else he has to say. 

“Hey. So I know we’re probably going to see your dad sometime soon. I just wanted to say. If you want to keep your distance from me. While he’s here. I’ll understand.” Zuko exhales, okay, that’s over with. 

The expression on Sokka’s face is basically the epitome of ‘?????’, and he just looks straight back at him and says, “Why would I wanna stay away from you?”

“Well, I’m a guy. And I used to be your enemy. I wouldn’t want to make you look bad.” 

“Yeah...I really think my dad wouldn’t have any hang-ups on the whole me-dating-a-guy-thing. And if he does. That’s really weird. Cause he’s been doing it for years.”

“Huh?”

“Him and Bato. They’re kinda like you-and-me. Except old. And grizzly. And about a hundred times more awesome.”

“I’m still the enemy though.” Zuko says, sparks dancing on his breath. 

The water tribe boy just looks at him for a second. And then gets a mischievious glint in his eye. 

“Really? I had nooooo idea. In that case.” Sokka shoves him to the ground and pins his wrists to the grass on either side of him, “I can’t possibly let you just run around all free.”

“What are you doing?” Zuko hisses at him. 

Sokka just continues lying on top of him, “Restraining you. In case you decide to burn this place to the ground in your sleep or something. Since you’re the big, scary enemy.”

_Fuck_. It’s reverse psychology. 

"Get off of me!" he shoves Sokka back but only manages to roll them over so that now he's the one on top. Since Sokka has such a tight grip on him. 

"Don't you get it? He probably hates people like me and he has every right to. This isn't a joke! What if he never talks to you again?"

"Yeah. It's not a joke. So I'm not gonna hide it. This is real to me. And if he's the guy I know he is. He'll accept it. I'm his kid!" Sokka explains. 

_Oh. Ohhhhh. Spirits, I'm so stupid..._ Zuko pulls himself backwards, off of Sokka. Of course not everyone is like his own father. That should have been obvious. Sokka will have his father's love no matter what. He doesn't doubt that. Only Zuko does. _Hello darkness, my old friend..._

"You're not stupid."

"I didn't say anything!" 

"You make a face. When you're beating yourself up. Sorta like…" Sokka scrunches up his own face in a bad imitation, "Like that."

"I guess I'm pretty transparent."

"You are. But that's not a bad thing."

"My father would think so."

"It still matters what he thinks." Sokka says it like a statement, and not a question, but he doesn't sound disappointed. Just, kinda tired. 

"Yeah. But I'm not thinking of switching sides again or anything. Not like that."

"I know you're not. Not even close." 

"Good." Zuko sighs, "That's good."

"Come on. Walk with me." Sokka stands up and offers his hand, pulling Zuko to his feet. 

Zuko slips his fingers in between Sokka's almost too readily. And he doesn't let go even when he's already standing up. Or while they're walking. He keeps his hand in Sokka's. It feels strange. Cause they don't usually do this. Zuko hasn't held anyone's hand like this, just while walking, since he used to walk with his mother. As a child. Once or twice with Azula. He's never felt the touch of his father's hand this way. As far back as he can remember. Just thinking about that gives him a dull ache. 

The moon is out tonight. Zuko wonders if Sokka is thinking of her. His first girlfriend who apparently turned into the moon. He always has this starry far off look in his eyes when he talks about her. She must have meant a lot. 

He feels so strange. Just following wherever Sokka leads. Hand in hand. Stepping exactly where Sokka stepped first. They descend downwards and downwards. Towards the shore. Until Zuko can hear the waves. And smell the sea. 

He watches as Sokka sits down, cross-legged, on the sand. Just feet away from the smallest waves. Uncharacteristically quiet. As he has been all this time. He's usually begging Sokka to shut up most days but now he misses the chatter. The incessant stream of jokes and sarcasm. 

He sits down too. Then has a thought. Looks back up at the moon. Then at Sokka. 

"Are you thinking about her?"

"Actually, I was thinking about you."

"Oh. What about me?"

"Basically. How you drive me craaaaazy."

"I do?" 

Sokka doesn't answer. But leans over to kiss him. One hand to Zuko's back and the other pressed into the sand. Their noses brush as Sokka angles upwards to deepen it. Slipping his tongue into Zuko's slightly open mouth. It feels urgent.

_I want you. No I need you. Maybe I always did._

The wind on the beach is blowing Zuko's hair in all different directions. When Sokka stops kissing him for a second he runs his hands through it. Pushing it away from his face. He gently pushes his bangs back off of his forehead. And kisses him again. Just as eagerly. 

Somehow. They end up so that Sokka is once again on top of him. Except softer than the way he was back at the campsite. And now he's holding one hand under Zuko's head. Sort of protecting it from the sand while they keep exchanging these obscene, needy kisses. Even though they're both stupidly sandy already. Zuko likes it. Just the solid weight. Pressing him into the Earth. An anchor point. 

Sokka caresses his face, as if he's discovering it for the first time. Tracing Zuko's mouth. His good eye. Everything but the scar. He looks at Zuko like no one's ever looked at him before. Like he was born lucky. Instead of just lucky to be born. All Zuko can see are Sokka's blue eyes. And behind him the Moon. All the stars. Everything there ever was. 

"...You drive me totally crazy. Yeah. I freaking adored Yue. I'm not gonna pretend like I didn't. But I crazy, stupid _love_ you. So if sometimes you misread something. Or freak out. You don't have to worry about it. Okay? I got you."

_I got you._ Somehow, since Zuko is himself, this hit's different. Even more so than _love_. His mind grinds to a halt. 

Sokka seems to notice, his voice drops to a whisper, "Baby? Are you okay?"

_Baby._ Okay now it's too much. He has like. A couple seconds before he totally loses it. Ordinarily, he would run. Or go kick someone's ass. Or yell. Try to capture the avatar. Or challenge someone to an agni kai. Blast fire at things, just generally. Destroy things. Just to watch them burn. And push away anything he might actually be feeling. Or any person that makes him confront that feeling (sorry Uncle). But the only thing here is Sokka. The only person, seemingly, for miles. Oh well, dignity, it was nice knowing you. 

Yeah. He's crying. At least they're near the sea. Which is noisy enough. He also cries somewhat quietly. A skill originally developed to hide weakness from Azula. So not all is lost. Plus he trusts Sokka. Like he's never trusted anyone else, so he might not have to go drown himself in his own shame afterward. Maybe.

Sokka will protect him. Like he's been protecting all those kids, all this time. If they even know it. After all he said _love_. People don't just throw that around. Do they? He certainly never fucking heard it from his father. Crap, that's another emotional sucker punch. 

Sokka adjusts them again--cause he can see the writing on the wall they're gonna be here for a while, so that he's crying (a full blown spectacle now) nearly face-down into Sokka's chest and Sokka's the one on his back. He's holding him like he did that other time when he was sick in Ba Sing Se. Back when Uncle was there. _Uncle._ The thought of Uncle just opens the floodgates. Uncle's the only other person who's ever held him like this. Just the one time. After the agni kai. 

_Don't even know what I'm crying about._ Just that I'm not stopping... _I'm way too old for this!...and I'm the fire prince...or I was..._

Sokka's rubbing comforting circles on his back. Speaking short words in his trademark 'calming voice' that comes out only for very small children, very small animals and Zuko, apparently. Like _Heeeey._ And _Come on now._ And _You're okay._ But does that somehow make it...worse? 

Ohhhh…no. This is not happening. This is NOT happening right now. He's gotten unconditional love from someone with no reason to give it--he's not family after all--and his body just does not know what to do with it. Fucking. Typical. 

What would Uncle say? 

_Zuko. You have to learn to love yourself. Before love can find you. From outside you. Then come inside you….wait what?_

Even when he's coming up with Uncle's lines himself, he has no idea what he means. 

What would Azula say? 

_Stop snivelling, Zuzu. Don't be a baby. Nobody likes a crybaby. Especially not dad._

Wait. What would Sokka say? What _is_ he saying? _Get out of your own head you goddamn idiot._

Sokka's switched back to his regular tone, "On second thought. Just let it out. Yeah. That's probably for the best. Who knows how long you've been holding it in? And I know about holding things in. Aang can be very stingy about bathroom breaks."

_Huh?_

He stops crying almost immediately, "You're comparing this...to having to pee!?" 

"They're both streams of water." Sokka brushes the still wet tears out of Zuko's right eye with his fingers. Pauses at the left one. 

"Go ahead." If anyone has the right, Zuko figures, after this, it's him. 

He does, brushing his fingers against the scar tissue with a light touch, so it doesn't hurt, "Hey. Sometimes you've just got to go. It's a totally fair analogy." 

No it's not. Zuko wants to roll his eyes. This is a super annoying thing to say to someone who's just bared their soul and cried in front of you. It's completely beyond ridiculous. But it's just dumb enough to make him want to breathe normally again.

That's when it hits him. It's somehow _exactly_ what he needs. Sokka is exactly what he needs. _Spirits._ He's done for now.

* * *

_Operation Leverage, ~~Fake~~ Date 22/21 ft. everyone _

They don't really talk about it after. See. The thing is. For Sokka. Crying is not unmanly. Sure, the water tribe has its problems drinking 'respect woman' juice. But men have always been able to cry. His dad did, privately, and publically, when mourning his mom. His dad is like _the_ man. But it's probably not that way in the fire nation. 

He knows Zuko super well by now. So the best thing to do is to pretend nothing happened. Continue as normal. Crack some jokes. He's good at that. That's like...his whole deal. Meat, sarcasm, and boomerangs.

But he can't let it go. Not completely. It bothers him. How lost Zuko can be. Whenever Sokka does anything even a little nice. How he completely loses his shit when Sokka tells him things that are obvious. That he's in love. That Zuko can be a lot™. But it's all good. Cause that's how love works?

Sokka alone cannot fix this. It screams of a need for family. Sokka alone cannot be family. He starts to strategize when he looks around and sees what's already happening. 

The first person he notices is Aang. Who is somehow both _little brother_. And kind of _dad_. He hangs onto Zuko's every word while training. Then plays all manner of practical jokes on him after hours. Zuko looks so soft and happy every time Aang smiles at him. Calls him _sifu hotman_. Every time they do that fire dragon dance. But he's also the only one Zuko really listens to. When there's a disagreement. Zuko looks to him, as the avatar, for all sorts of positive reinforcement. To see if he's doing a good job in this new moral alignment. Aang gives it to him. Laughs. Rides on Appa. Grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into games and group hugs. Whenever the past comes up, shit that Zuko's done coming to bite them in the present day, Sokka sees how Aang takes him aside afterward, tells him that he forgives him.

Toph is the next. It's like super weird to think of it. But the way she acts around Zuko. It's probably the most _mom_. She's ever been. Yeah. You would think that would be Katara. You would be wrong. Toph's the one who trusted him the easiest. In the beginning. Never really had a problem with him. She punches him. Steps on his feet. Lays her head on his shoulder. Sometimes grabs him instead of Sokka when they're airborne. Calls 'dibs' on him when they have to split up. He sees them late at night once. She's touching Zuko's scar, exclaiming "Now that's badass!" He looks so shocked. But that's just Toph for you. She's always getting on him for stuff. 

"Sparky...use your inside voice why don't ya? They can hear you in Ba Sing Se."

"We're _outside_."

***

"Hey if you don't eat more. I'll eat yours too. You'll get all thin and weak looking. Then Sokka won't make goo-goo eyes at you. Is that what ya want? IS IT?"

"...wait. How do you even know what his eyes look like?!"

***

"Fight me. I wanna fight a firebender." 

"We probably shouldn't."

"Because I'll wreck you?"

"Yeah. Because you'll wreck me." 

It's true. She would. 

***

One night she actually takes him up on the offer to have him 'chase you guys around for a bit...try to capture you'. So it can feel like old times. Even though she wasn't really there for those old times. The rest of them are too tired out from the day's journey. Even Aang. They just sit back and watch. 

It's a strange game of tag. Weaving in and out of the bushes. The tents. Toph cackling and darting every which way. Zuko getting more and more worked up. Running after her in circles. Then finally tackling her to the ground. She distracts him in the only way she knows how. Without bending of course. 

She's tickling him. All chaotic energy and winner's instinct. And he's laughing. He's laughing so hard. No. He's _giggling_. So much so that he lets go and she gets away again.

Sokka loves to hear it. 

***

"Hey can I sit there?" she asks him on an unusually cold night. 

"...that's my lap."

"Answer the question, Sparky."

"Yeah. Okay."

She lies across his folded legs, as if it's a bed, "Ahhh…now that's toasty." 

And Zuko? He looks _happy._

***

Then there's Katara. Who just surprises him more and more every day. She's supposed to be the _mother_ of the group, right? Then why do they squabble? Like all the time. About who's turn it is to do which chores. About how just because he's with her brother she won't let him slack off!

Whenever they're near a body of water she finds an excuse to splash him and flashes her 'it wasn't me' smile. Which Aang always falls for.

He hears them exchange insults. It's downright childish. 

_Stupidhead._

_Waterbrain._

_Fire...loser!_

_Killjoy._

_Drama queen!_

Every time Sokka tries to intervene they just gang up on him instead. So he's just decided to drop it. Whatever Katara, enjoy your new brother. 

It would be criminal not to mention Appa and Momo. Momo indicated his approval of Zuko ages ago. Indicating his induction into the pack by chucking acorns at him. Appa just growls and licks him every so often. But Sokka has overseen some things. Sometimes, when Zuko thinks he's being sneaky. He can be found just hanging out with him. With Appa that is. Just petting him. Having a one-sided chat. Talking about his problems. 

Hey, they won't judge. Appa's a great listener. They all know that. 

* * *

It's morning when Hakoda and the others arrive. Via those incredible submarines. They'd sent him a message via hawk. In one of the towns they passed. Telling him about all the friends they had met on their journey. To see if they could be brought here. And they've come.

Haru and his dad with some other earthbenders. Teo and his dad. The swamp people. And of course, the water tribe warriors. 

Sokka and Katara are both bear-hugging dad the first second they get. There's hugs all around. Aang is cheerily going up to everyone. Toph is introducing herself. 

Only Zuko hangs back. 

Until Sokka beckons him forward, "Dad. This is Zuko. His dad is the firelord. But he's with us now."

"Yeah. He's with us. But especially with Sokka." Katara supplies. 

Gee, thanks Katara. Sokka doesn't deny it. He's nervous. But he won't deny it. 

Hakoda looks Zuko up and down, "Hope the two of them haven't been giving you too much trouble."

"Hey!" Sokka says indignantly. 

"Oh." Zuko smiles, "You have no idea."

* * *

_Operation Leverage, ~~Fake~~ Date 23/21 ft. Suki_

Sokka feels the weight on his shoulders. If anything goes wrong. It’ll be his fault. He goes over his own plans for the invasion like a million times. Sometimes at night, with only Zuko’s hand and the flickering flame inside it providing the light. 

He asks him about the fire nation. This time. Zuko tells him everything. As far he knows of course. Of the defenses. The structures. The war formations the troops will take when they breach the perimeter. It’s sort of what he always imagined his little ‘operation leverage’ would take him. Okay, not really. Catching feels was not part of the plan. 

The adults are a big help. With the practical stuff. Stuff that only comes with experience. But it’s at night, with Zuko, that he floats his truly batshit ideas. Some of which are actually, conclusively, pretty good. 

He writes and plans until his hands start shaking. And he’s just blinking and re-reading the same thing he just wrote. Nothing makes sense. Zuko takes over after that. As scribe. Since there’s no use in telling Sokka to quit. He has such prissy handwriting. With way too many flourishes. And it looks more like calligraphy than it has any right too. It’s the only thing, well one of few things, that’s seemed just unabashedly _princely_ about him. It works well for them. Since Sokka talks faster than he writes anyway. 

When they do it during the day. Sometimes Teo and Haru join them. It’s a proper boys’ club. Minus Aang. Who’s busy training himself into a frenzy. Zuko starts off aloof and prickly around the two newcomers. He even gets a bit jealous whenever Sokka likes one of _their_ ideas more than his.

But that’s nothing compared to how he acts when Suki arrives. 

Sokka’s always loved Suki. She’s badass. And beautiful. They even had a bit of a thing. Way back when. He had told Zuko about it once, in Ba Sing Se. Before they, you know, were a thing. Did the do. The whole shebang. 

She’s justifiably not the chillest with Zuko either. Given the whole village burning thing. She has the right! It takes her a loooong time to even get on what Sokka thinks of as ‘talking terms’. 

Zuko gets all whiny and pouty whenever he sees Sokka take her aside. Just to catch up. Hey, they haven’t seen each other in a while. It’s so...cute? Yeah, jealous Zuko is hella cute. 

“Did you tell her?” Zuko demands, after one such chat, “Does she know?!”

It’s fun. To tease him a little bit, “About what?”

He’s squirming, “You know. Us. The thing.”

“What thing?”

“Forget it.” he storms off. 

* * *

Zuko’s not a kiss initiator. Definitely not in public. Where there’s people. Including Sokka’s dad. In attendance. But when Sokka laughs at something Suki says, he can tell that Zuko’s smarting, tingling with rage, he wants to. Just to say _hey_ , _no, that’s mine_.

It shouldn’t be this funny to him. Since he loves the guy. But come on. Zuko gave him such a hard time about feeling a certain type of way about him and Jet. And now he’s acting like this?

It all comes to a head when they’re having lunch one day. Just the kids. Zuko to his left. Suki to his right. 

Sokka gets into an argument with Katara. About how he wants her in place as a healer, not a fighter. Since there are a lot of fighters. And basically no healers. Plus, he doesn’t want to send her out with the front line. She’s his sister okay? 

But she takes it all wrong. Thinks it’s because she’s a girl. Then it’s a whole thing. Suki takes Katara’s side. Because she remembers a time when Sokka didn’t drink his ‘respect women’ juice day and night. Plus, Katara sort of has a point. Haru and Teo are just sort of like, watching this unfold. Voices start getting raised. 

That’s when Zuko loses it, “Don’t talk to my boyfriend like that!!! He’s just worried about you. All of you. He came up with most of this himself. And if anything happens to any of you, he’ll never, ever forgive himself. Sure, Katara, it’d be great to have you on the front line. But in some ways you’re the strongest, so you _have to_ protect the weakest. Guard the bottom flank.”

They’re all floored by the outburst. Especially Sokka. The argument stops.

Zuko looks around, “What?!”

“No. You’re right.” Katara says meekly. 

“Yeah. I can see that.” Suki chimes in.

“...Seems reasonable.” Teo says. 

“I agree.” Haru nods. 

There’s some scattered conversation afterwards. Sokka makes nice with Suki. Taking her aside. She’s mature and understanding in all of the right ways. No wonder it wouldn’t have worked out between them. He clearly likes ‘em hot-headed. With no impulse control. 

She leans in to whisper to him, “He sure does like you.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. He’s a bit. Protective.”

She smiles, “Just like you are.”

Yeah, Sokka turns back to look at Zuko, _just like me_.

* * *

_Operation Leverage, ~~Fake~~ Date 24/21 ft. the day before_

Zuko doesn't doubt the submarine invasion plan. It is the only reliable way to get through the Great Gates of Azulon. And into the fire nation. He just doesn't know what his part should be. He knows the city. Especially the palace. So he should go with Aang right? But he knows that whoever he goes with. He'll be worried about whoever he isn't with. 

In the end. They decide Aang should go alone. He tells him the basic layout of the place. On a regular day, where his father will be. He'll be fine. He has to be. Plus, he'll have the eclipse. Eight minutes without firebending. 

The pieces are in place. It's the day before the launch. 

Since Sokka's dad came. They aren't tent sharing anymore. Cause ya know. _Parents._ But Sokka does stop by. Just to talk. 

"Once we're there. If things look okay. Go look for your Uncle." 

"But I need to protect the others."

"I'm here aren't I? So is my dad. Promise you'll go for it. If you get the chance."

"Okay. If I get the chance. I'll do it."

"And Zuko. If we see. You know. _Him_. I just want you to know. He's a loser. Like the biggest one that ever lived. I know it's Aang's duty and everything. But if I've heard of anyone who deserves a boomerang to the--"

Zuko hugs him so hard he’s almost crushing him, "Don't be an idiot! Don't go engage him. Promise me you won't! Azula either. They know by now. They'll expect it."

"Wait what do they know?"

"...How I feel. About you."

"How _do_ you feel?"

"Don't make me say it."

His heart's beating so fast. This could be it. The last time. The last time they ever have. 

"Zuko. In case anything ya know. Happens. And we all die. Can I just say one thing?" 

"Okay. One thing. One."

Zuko anticipates a joke. A wisecrack. The pun to end all puns. 

  
"No matter how I, um, _go_. When it happens...I just want you to know. I'll be thinking of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some found family, it’s 2020 and we deserve it  
> For this chapter title I had to check this site, cause I ran out of my own ideas: https://www.thefreedictionary.com/words-that-end-in-ion
> 
> No one asked, but the original title of this fic was ‘Tea and Serenitea’, that was too much even for me
> 
> Next up...invasion


	6. Sokka’s Genius Plan -- Invasion

_Operation Leverage, ~~Fake~~ Date 25/21 ft. Hakoda is a good dad_

It's been a long time since Zuko was on a real, proper ship like this. In fire nation waters.

The first time had been soon after his banishment. Basically the second he was physically capable of getting out there and trying to capture the avatar. Had he known then that it was possibly a fool's errand? Yeah. Maybe deep down. But it was just as well he had something to channel his energy into. 

He remembers how Uncle had wound up coming with him back then. Claiming to want to see the world again. Wanting to teach him firebending, since he would miss out on instruction in Caldera. Zuko had known even then, that those reasons, while true, were simply window dressing. In his hour of need, Uncle had not deserted him.

_He has more honor than I ever will._

But this ship he's on today is more than just a ship. The ship part of it is technically a decoy. The real deal is that submarine travelling underneath. 

They get boarded on purpose and sneak under the Gates within it. The submarine is propelled, of course, by waterbending. Clever and deceptively simple. That's Sokka for you. 

Zuko's impressed by it. The way it all comes together. If he can get the words out, he'll tell Sokka just how impressed he was. Even though nice things out of Zuko's mouth always sort of accidentally come out as sarcasm. 

Sokka's theorized to him, while playing fake psychologist ‘ _Wang Fire’_ , that this is a defense mechanism. If he acts like he doesn’t really mean it when he says nice things, it won't be obvious what he actually cares about. He hadn't said the next bit, that Zuko's terrified of having it out in the open just how much he cares. That much is implied. 

Sokka and him are apart for much of this early stage. He's in the submarine with Sokka's dad. Left of center. While Sokka is on Appa. Overseeing the invasion force from above, shrouded in a protective mist. 

It's the longest time he's spent with Hakoda without any of the other kids as a buffer. So it's sort of awkward.

When Zuko looks at him he wonders if this is how Sokka will look when he's grown. Or if, like him, Sokka takes after his mother. If this weren't, you know, the middle of an invasion. There's things he'd want to ask him. But in the end, they have the down time after all. 

"Hey. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hakoda looks at him, curious. 

"So you're a dad right? And you're considered to be pretty good at it."

The expression in Hakoda's eyes softens. He's looking at Zuko all weird. Like he's a _boy._ Which is totally uncalled for.

"I...don't know if it's right to give out that assessment myself. But I try to do the best I can." 

"Okay. Let's say. Hypothetically. You have a son. Or. Maybe not your _actual_ son. But you've said before that you think about him like that. Like he’s your own. And you probably meant it. If he messed up, and something awful happened to you. Would you want to see him again?" 

Okay. So Sokka definitely got the 'incredulous blinking because I can't believe what you're saying right now' from his dad. 

Hakoda strokes his chin in a decidedly Sokka-like way, "It's the only thing I would want. That, and to know that wherever he is. He's safe." 

"But he screwed you over! He left you behind!"

"That's all okay." Hakoda says gently.

"Because...it wasn't my--I mean his fault?"

The water-tribesman shakes his head, "Even if it _was_ your, or his, fault _._ That's not important. Kids make mistakes. They learn. We know that. Actually, I'd be more worried about him than upset about what happened to me. I'm sure of it. When you’re a parent, it’s not really about you anymore."

_Not about you. Huh._ He’s never thought about it that way. With his own father, the firelord, it was _always_ about him. Zuko was an embarrassment to him. For being ‘soft’, for not being a firebending prodigy, even just for wanting his attention. Zuko’s speaking out of turn was an affront to his authority. Even with father and Azula, the ‘affection’ there was simply in the glory she could bring him. Not anything about her. 

Then he thinks about Uncle. How he had never made it about his own pain, or his own ego. He was always advising him. Following him on his quest. Worrying about his state of mind. Uncle always listened when he went on and on about his lost honor. His lost throne. But Uncle lost his place in the family too. He was supposed to be fire lord. He lost his son. He lost at the siege of Ba Sing Se. He lost his wife. _He lost everything._ _Everything but me_. Uncle had never pushed that burden onto him. And what’s more. Even when Zuko was actively pushing him away, calling him ‘lazy’ and a ‘failure’, Uncle had given him nothing but patience and love.

It’s obvious now, who his real father had been.

“Oh. I see.”

Hakoda goes on, "You know, my son doesn't stop talking about you." 

"He doesn't stop talking. _Period._ " Zuko retorts, and is worried maybe he overstepped.

"Runs in the family." Hakoda chuckles, "I'll be honest. I was a bit wary of you at first. I tried my best not to show it. I haven't had the most positive experiences with the fire nation. And I know my son can sometimes bite off more than he can chew."

Zuko nods. That's true. At mealtimes, literally. 

"I was wrong though.” he smiles knowingly, “And don’t worry. Whoever you’re talking about, they will want to see you."

Zuko wonders if all water tribe men are just incredibly perceptive. Or if he really is the worst liar in the world. 

* * *

They can’t go directly to the shore without coming up for air. That’s when they meet up again. One last time. Zuko climbs out of the submarine. He sees Katara come up from the one next to his. They’re close enough that they’re voices carry. 

Appa descends from above, dropping Sokka and Suki down to the top of the submarine with Zuko. And Aang glides down to be with Katara. 

“So. This is it then. How are we feeling?” Sokka laughs, but he’s nervous, that’s obvious. 

“We’re ready.” Suki puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, just for a second, “Don’t worry Sokka. We’re ready for this.”

Zuko watches Aang and Katara. The young airbender looks nervous too. He looks like he wants to tell Katara, in case he doesn’t see her again. Zuko knows how he feels about her. Honestly, they all do. They’re the only two who don’t how freaking good they are together. _How can some people be so oblivious about their feelings?_

“Remember the plan. Katara’ll hang back and come in with the rear assault. Me and Zuko will take out those towers on the left. Suki, you and my dad will lead through the center.” Sokka repeats the plan, more for himself than anyone else, “And Aang. Well, we all believe in you.” 

Aang isn’t thinking about the firelord right now. Zuko can tell just by looking at him. He’s thinking about Katara. _Come on, just tell her._

Sokka hugs Suki, “There’s a reason you’re in the center. You’re a born leader. Just, take care of yourself.”

“Yeah.” Zuko adds, “We’ll need you...Also, I’m super sorry.”

“For…?” She seems to need context. 

“For existing, at this point. But, uh, more specifically. Your village.”

She looks him straight in the eye, “Just help us take the capital. And we’ll be square.”

_It’s more than I deserve._

“Thank you.”

He looks back at Aang and Katara. _Spirits, you’re the avatar. Just tell her how you feel and go after my father already!_

There’s only one thing to be done. Zuko will have to do it.

“Aang. You know what you have to do.” he yells, making sure Aang can hear him. 

To the others, it looks like he’s talking about what Aang has to do with the firelord. Stopping his reign of terror and everything. But Zuko and Aang have danced with dragons together. Aang knows what he means. He should be able to read his glare. _Tell Katara. You nitwit._

Just in case he doesn’t figure it out though, Zuko’s willing to make one more sacrifice. Just for him, just for the avatar. Definitely not because he has a thing for Sokka in full invasion gear + war paint. 

He kisses Sokka in front of all of them. Right when Aang is still watching him. And it’s honestly one of the cleverest ideas he’s had in awhile. Cause it distracts Sokka, obviously. Who’s being kissed. Suki, who’s just, yeah it’s probably awkward for her. Plus everyone else who might have been staring at Aang and Katara will probably be decently distracted by this. Because he knows no one expects it out of him. _See what I’ve become for you stupid kids._

It’s one of their more awkward kisses. Because armor against armor. Not that sexy in real life as it was a second ago in Zuko’s head. And Zuko REALLY isn’t a fan of having an audience. He can’t kiss with tongue when there’s an audience. It’s too...personal. And there’s only so much you can do without it. Or so he had thought. Sokka’s surprisingly ingenuitive. 

But the whole idea of it does seem to have thrown Sokka for a loop, cause after a few seconds, he’s holding Zuko at arms length, and he’s all like, “Babe, are you okay? Not that I’m not a fan of that. You _know_ I’m a huge fan. But we’re in the middle of an invasion here.”

Zuko looks over at Katara again, she’s blushing, which means Aang must have done it, everybody in this damn group blushes after kissing--including, probably, himself, “I know. I--I did it for Aang.”

This just makes Sokka more confused. 

“Oookay. We’ll unpack _that_ later. For now...it’s go-time.”

* * *

_Operation Leverage, ~~Fake~~ Date 26/21 ft. Attack on the capital _

Yeah so it’s pretty awesome to have Zuko on their side. Say what you want about technology, boomerangs, and strategy. Sokka can and will say a lot about all those things. Sometimes though. Sometimes it’s just really freaking satisfying to have a guy who can just shoot fire at things. When it’s convenient for you. ‘Absorb’ it and re-direct it when it’s coming for you. And when that guy is your boyfriend and the son of the fire lord? _Aah, poetic justice._

They’re actually not that bad at this teamwork thing. Zuko seems to know Sokka’s next move, his next target, even before he aims for it. Which part of the watch tower he wants Zuko to strike to weaken the entire structure. They’re insanely in sync. Unprecedented amounts of sync. The sync-iest. 

It only starts to take a turn for the worse when they’re approached by tanks. Well not really _approached_ , threateningly encircled is more like it. He can see they’re gearing up to fire. Man, where’s Toph when you need her?

They see what they know to be Suki and his dad’s modified tank rolling through right in the center. That’s on schedule. But not close enough to be of help to them. The swamp monster is taking out the towers and fire catapults on the right side. So also too far. Perfect, great. Just dandy. They’re gonna die.

Unless...He thinks of what might be a good tactic, he grabs Zuko’s arm and raises it, “So. This is the heir to the fire lord. Don’t know if you guys knew that. Think of how cool it would be if you took him in alive! For you. For your...career development!”

Zuko sighs, meeting his eye knowingly, and says in a dry voice, “Can’t believe you would sell me out like that. Thought you _loved_ me.”

The people inside seem to recognize him. Slow their approach. One or two guys actually poke his head out the top to consider. Sokka grasps his boomerang behind his back. 

He looks at Zuko, and then he hoots. _Please remember the signal._

There’s that crazy sync again. The boomerang knocks against the visor of one guy, bounces off of it and hits another. And Zuko blasts fire precisely against the bottom of the circle of tanks, the front wheels, exactly where Sokka would have recommended, rendering them unable to turn. 

Then getting away is just a matter of stepping out of the circle. 

“Nice aim, _Green Vengeance_!” Zuko yells over the sound of the fight.

“Not so bad yourself, _Midnight Princess_!” Sokka yells back. 

Because they’re literally in the middle of a fight, he supposes, Zuko allows it. 

* * *

They’ve taken the enemy mounts and nearly breached into the inner city when Sokka checks his ‘eclipse timer’. Aang has like. Twenty minutes left before the eclipse.

They’re both sweaty, and quite a bit sooty, cause fighting with fire will do that to you. Not to mention nearly deaf. Because yeah. War is loud. Between the screaming, and the hitting and all the metal involved. 

It’s here that they re-group with the others. On the outside of the inner wall to Caldera. Almost everyone’s made it. Everyone except his dad and Suki. 

But Suki emerges alone. 

“Where’s my dad?”

“He...he got hit. He’s with Katara now.” she explains, “I’m sorry Sokka. I should have seen it coming. I--”

“Wasn’t your fault” Sokka hears Zuko say it. 

“How bad is it?!”

“He’ll make it.” Suki says it with conviction, “He will. He’s just not in any state to lead anymore.”

The others are all looking at him. Even Suki is looking at him. _They expect me to lead. To decide what we do next._ But all he can do is think about his dad. He wants to go to him. Right now. Invasion be damned. Just to see for himself that he’s okay. He’s already lost a parent once. He can’t do it again. Katara too. He knows she can take care of herself. But if she’s busy healing his dad…

_No. I have to see this through. I have to._

“We’ll keep going. They’ll lose their bending soon. And we’ll have our opening.” he announces, it’s hard to even say it, but it’s what dad would want. 

“Zuko.” he turns to him, remembering that he has a dad too, just not the asshole one with the unfortunate goatee, “If you want to go look for your uncle. Suki and I can take it from here.”

“No.” Zuko grabs his hand, and squeezes it, “I’ll go with you. We’ll look for my uncle after we take the city. Because I know we will.”

It means a lot coming from Captain Pessimism. A whole lot. Alright, maybe they can still pull this off. 

It’s then that Sokka sees a shadow in the sky. _Aang?_

When he gets closer, it’s obvious that it’s him. He drops to the ground in front of them, “He’s not there! He’s gone!”

“My father isn’t there?!” Zuko looks shocked. 

To Sokka it feels like a hard slap in the face. _They knew. Somehow, they knew._

“He might not even be anywhere near here!” Sokka starts panicking. 

“He wouldn’t leave the capital.” Zuko shakes his head, “It would make him look weak. He’s around here somewhere. There are some secure places, underground. But they haven’t been used since my grandfather’s time.”

Toph approaches them, “He’s right. I can feel it.”

“What should we do?” Aang looks at Sokka. Well, they all look at Sokka. He’s being looked at a lot these days. And not in a fun way.

“We still have some time before the eclipse. We came all this way. I say we find him. But Aang, you’re the one that’s gonna have to face him. At the end of the day it’s your call.” 

Aang nods, and Sokka ses the weight of the world is on him, “I can face him.”

“I’ll be able to help you find him. I know how my family likes to build.” Zuko points out, “I’m coming with you.”

“I’ll stay here and lead the charge into the city.” Suki announces, “Like I would have. With your dad. If it’s a maze down there, they’ll need you Sokka.”

“I’m going with you too, twinkletoes.” Toph punches Aang, and looks at the three boys, “You three idiots need all the help you can get.”

* * *

_Operation Leverage, ~~Fake~~ Date 27/21 ft. obligatory Gaang finds out about Zuko's scare scene _

Zuko’s never been down here. In all his time living in the city. Suki was right. It is kind of a maze. He knows there are two ‘ceremonial’ throne rooms down here. Places for the fire sages to conduct ceremonies. He’s willing to bet his father would wait in one of those. Trouble is, they’ll be on exact opposite sides. 

And pretty soon, they get to a fork in the road. 

“Zuko. Left or right?” Aang demands. 

Zuko turns to Toph, “Turn me to face East.”

She does it without even questioning. And in doing so his back is to the fork in the road. 

Every fire nation throne faces the East. Where the sun rises. Even the two in these identical rooms. His father favors his right side. His right hand. In situations like this. It’s just a hunch. But it’s the best one he has. 

He turns back around, then points to the correct direction, “That one. He’ll want to face the East. For the Sun. But he also favors right over left when he’s making a point. Even though he’s actually left-handed. I know, it’s weird. But he’s all about weird power trips.”

Aang looks at him curiously, “How are you so sure?”

Luckily, he has the proof right on his face. 

Zuko motions to his scar, “Scar. See. My left. His _right_.”

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the best time or the best way to reveal this story to the group. There’s some stunned silence for a while. _They didn’t know? Oh, they didn’t know._

It’s Toph that speaks first, “Twinkletoes. It’s settled. We’re killing the firelord.” 

“I can’t kill. No matter what a monster he is.” Aang says, even though suddenly he’s hugging him, “That’s not what my people believe in.”

If this turns into a group hug, well, Zuko will have regrets.

Sokka’s stroking his chin, he clearly has a ‘great’ idea, “What about maim, or seriously injure... How do your people feel about that?”

Aang lets Zuko go, “Sokka, it’s more the principle of the thing.” 

Okay, that’s enough now. This is the last time he’s telling this group a personal story. 

“Come on. Focus. Aang. You and Toph go the way he’s more likely to be. Sokka and I will go the other way. Sound travels pretty well down here. It’s almost an echo chamber. If either of us finds any evidence that he’s close by. We’ll signal.”

“What’s the signal?” Aang asks. 

He can see it in Sokka’s eyes. He’s saying ‘please-don’t-hoot’, ‘please-don’t-hoot’. Zuko hoots anyway. 

“Um. What was that?” Aang scratches his head. 

“It’s a hoot!” Zuko exclaims. 

“Don’t worry Aang.” Sokka sighs, “If we see any sign of the loser lord, I’ll hoot for ya. Not him. His hooting privileges have been revoked.”

“How many minutes till the eclipse?” Toph asks, “Just so we know.”

“Almost nine.” Sokka answers. 

“See you on the other side.” Zuko smiles weakly at Aang. 

“See you on the other side.”

* * *

_Operation Leverage, ~~Fake~~ Date 28/21 ft. Ozai, no really I'm serious_

It made strategic sense to split up this way. The tunnels are actually pretty dark. Toph can see, because, well, Toph. And Zuko can carry around a flame in his hand. Again, having a firebender on your side, super convenient. 

Sokka keeps thinking about his dad. He notes that ironically, Zuko is probably thinking about his dad too. The murder-y one. Not the tea-making, weirdly perceptive one. He’s reminded once again of their first ‘fake’ date. Back in Ba Sing Se. Because of the dark. And the flame in Zuko’s hand.

“So. What’s on your mind?” he asks the other boy, in a tone that’s a pale mirage of his usual light-hearted self. 

“My mother.” Zuko answers. 

“Oh.” Sokka didn’t expect that. 

“Every time I come back to this city. I think I might see her again. Doesn’t make any sense. She’s probably dead. And she hated it here.” Zuko explains. 

“So your dad. Was he like...a dick from day one? To everyone? How’d he even get her to marry him?” Sokka hopes he isn’t overstepping, that they’re there now. 

“People in my family don’t really marry for love. Except Uncle. Uncle’s always been different though.”

Hearing that sort of bothers him. It’s not like he was thinking of _marrying_ the guy. Since they’re, you know, teenagers. But it irks him to imagine Zuko with some faceless fire nation woman. Someone who’s not even someone they know, like Mai or Ty Lee. Plus, it’s not like he, Sokka, would make a good arranged match. He’s a guy, for one thing. Water tribe, for another.

“That sounds awful.” 

“He wasn’t always awful. I mean, he was on the inside. But sometimes he didn’t act like it. We used to go to Ember Island together. There was one night, when there were fireworks. I got to sit on his shoulders to see better. Azula on my mom’s. It was...nice.”

Sokka doesn’t immediately know what to say to that. He can’t picture it. Especially given what he knows Zuko’s life was like after. Maybe that’s part of why it hurts though. Why it was so hard for him to let his father go. Because of once in a blue moon moments like that. Where they were almost normal. _I guess no one really has the energy to be a cackling monster all the time._

“I still hate him.”

“Yeah. He still deserves it. Just thought I’d tell you.” 

“Oh. Well thanks.” 

“I-I think you should know. Since we might die and everything. You might be my best friend.” 

“ _Might?_ That...makes it sound like you’re still deciding.”

“Maybe I am.” Zuko smirks. 

“Who else is in the running?” 

“Toph.” 

“What’s she got on me?” Sokka asks indignantly, “I’ve slept with you and let you _cry_ on me.” 

“The avatar.” Zuko keeps going.

“For your information. Aang is _my_ best friend. You can’t have him.” 

“Your sister, probably.”

“My sister? How is she in the running? I let you win a game of cards because you looked sad!” 

Zuko’s just on a roll though, “Who knows, maybe even _Jet_?” 

“Okay. Now you’re just being mean.”

Sokka swears he hears footsteps in the distance. Voices. Whoever it is, is just around the corner.

But then he figures it out. Why their plan to signal Aang and Toph cannot possibly work. 

“So. Here’s the thing. Sound does travel pretty well down here. But if we make a loud noise. They’ll know we’re here. They’ll have plenty of time to do whatever they want with us, and get away before Aang can get here!!” Sokka sighs, this is why their entire group sharing a braincell, and most of the time leaving it with Suki, is a terrible problem. 

In other words. They’re screwed. Totally screwed.

“Or…” Sokka looks at the fire in Zuko’s hand, “Whoever’s on this side. Maybe you can take them? If we just ambush them. We’ll have the element of surprise.” 

Zuko shakes his head, “Even if I could. And if it’s my father. I’m not sure if I can. It’s not my place to take him down. It’ll look like a coup. Like I’m trying to take power or something.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“Let’s get closer. Check who it is. If my father’s there. We’ll run back and get the others.”

“That’ll take way too much time. The eclipse will be over. And if we don’t defeat him before the eclipse is over. Our entire invasion force...they’ll be surrounded by firebenders!”

“Do you have a better idea?!” 

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here. Come back another day. Get all our people out. As many as we can.” 

Zuko seems close to agreeing with him, when they hear a voice. 

“Aren’t you going to come in and face me?” 

The voice is a man’s voice. He’s never heard it before. But he knows. From the way Zuko tenses. The color draining from his already pale face. He knows. It’s the firelord.

“How does he know we’re here?” Sokka whispers.

“He can sense it. My bending.” Zuko looks at him, “Go. You’re not a bender. He can’t even tell you’re here.”

“I’m not leaving you!”

“I’m asking you to. _Please_.”

“Just come with me. What’s he going to do. Run after us?”

“I have to face him.” Zuko says, just as the fire in his hand goes out.

Sokka knows he isn’t going to win this argument. He also doesn’t even have to look at his countdown timer, he knows their eight minutes just started, “Okay. Just say what you need to say. And get out of there. Okay? Kapeesh?”

Sokka can’t even see him, it’s so dark, but he can feel Zuko’s hands on his face..

Even with no bending, his hands are so warm, “Sokka. I. I…”

He practically has to shove him, “I know. I know. Just go. You don’t have much time.”

Zuko goes. And Sokka follows him from a distance. He’s not leaving him now. Now that they’ve come so far. 

The room inside is fairly well lit. But the edges, towards the walls, are pretty dark. Sokka crouches there, unseen, when he first makes out the fire lord. He’s sitting on a golden platform. Facing the East. He’s unguarded, as if he’s been expecting this. He looks, kinda like Zuko. That shouldn’t be surprising. But for some reason it is. Sokka’s only ever seen drawings of him. The big portraits hanging all around. _Welp,_ _he’s scarier in person._

“Your sister told me you might come.” Ozai sneers at his only son. 

“The avatar will be here soon too. You’re finished.” Zuko approaches him. 

“How can you live with yourself? You betrayed us. You have no honor.”

“I’m not here to betray my people. I have to save them. From you! I’ve seen the world. They hate us. They fear us. We aren’t great. It was all lies!”

“I don’t have to sit here and listen to this.”

“No.” Zuko glares at him, “You will listen. I used to think it was my honor I wanted. But really, all I wanted was to please _you._ But you were wrong. How could you possibly justify a duel with a child?”

“It was to teach you respect.”

_Aang, for the love of every spirit in the universe, please get here and kick this man’s ass. Or I will. With this boomerang. A stick. Anything I can find really. He's going to catch these hands._

“It was cruel. And it was wrong!”

_Yeah. You tell him, baby._

“Then you’ve learned nothing.”

“No. I’ve learned everything. And I’ve had to do it alone!”

Sokka’s so proud of him. He’s terrified out of his wits. And pretty sure he’s gonna die here. But he’s proud of him. Also. _Six minutes left._

“You’re starting to sound like my brother. He too reeked of failure.” Ozai’s smile could curdle dairy. 

Zuko smiles, “I’m glad. He was more of a father to me than you ever were.”

“What about the boy your sister mentioned? Is he part of this?” 

“No.” Zuko says, but he takes a step back, and touches his hair. It’s a tell. He has so many tells. 

If they come out of this alive. Sokka’s gonna help him work on that.

“You’re lying.”

“Okay. There is someone. But you wouldn’t get it. You only care about yourself.”

“Zuko...My son. I _do_ care about you. I’ve only done what I’ve done because I loved you. And I didn’t want you to be weak.”

_Fuck._ Ozai on the other hand. No tells. He sounds sincere. Clearly, this is where Azula learned it. How to lie. Sure, Sokka knows he’s full of shit. Probably just stalling for time. Just based on his track record. But Zuko probably wanted to hear this his whole freaking life. It’s not going to be easy to reject it.

“You don’t love me.” Zuko takes another step back, but his voice is wavering.

_Four minutes._

Ozai gets up, and takes a step closer, “You’ll never win back your honor and be crown prince. But if you bring me the avatar now. I’ll let you be my son again.”

Ozai goes on, “You should be here. With your family.”

_Get out of there. Get out of there now._

Sokka wonders what Zuko might be thinking. Is he thinking of Ember Island? Of the few memories he has of a normal seeming family. 

“...Family isn’t blood. I know that now. I’m going to teach the avatar everything I know. And he’s going to beat you.”

Zuko turns. _Leaving. Yes. Leaving! Leaving is good._

“Don’t you want to know what happened to your mother?” Ozai takes one more step closer.

_Oh shit. This is bad. This is really bad._ Yeah, there’s like no way Zuko’s not turning around for this. 

“What happened to her?” Zuko turns around to face him again.

_Babe, please. Come on. Come on, come on._

“After Iroh lost Ba Sing Se and his only son. I went to my father and asked him to let me take my rightful place. Replace your uncle. He got angry. He demanded that I know Iroh’s pain. Have you killed. Your mother committed treason so that you might live. She killed him. And was banished for it.Though, now I’m starting to think banishment isn’t a good enough punishment for treason.” Ozai explains. 

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

_One minute._

Sokka knows he’s not the only one who knows what’s about to happen. In sixty seconds. The fire lord will be able to fire bend again. The moment he can. He’ll turn on Zuko. Ozai knows this, Sokka knows this, but he has the feeling that Zuko doesn’t. He’s just standing there. Thinking about his mom. He’s a close-range target. And sure, he knows that Zuko _can_ redirect lightning. He’s seen him teach Aang. But should he have to? 

Ironically, through all that moving closer to intimidate Zuko, Ozai is actually in the perfect spot. Sokka pulls out the boomerang. Considers. A single shot to the temple. Just the right angle. He could make the shot. It would knock him hard enough to confuse him, giving them time to escape. Save Zuko the trauma of having his father try to kill him. It’s a difficult shot though. What was that thing Zuko had said? All that time ago. Only focus on what you want to hit. The eye of the bird. The eye of the bird. 

_15 seconds_. Sokka gets up slowly and he throws it. At the same time, he sees Ozai start to smile, and raise his hand. _Come on boomerang, don’t fail me now._

It makes contact a split second before Sokka knows he would have bent lightning. And Ozai stumbles backwards, clutching his head. He’ll probably be seeing double for a good few minutes. They have time. Just enough. 

Zuko just stares at his dad, dumbfounded. Glued to the spot. Practically shaking. So Sokka runs to him and grabs him. Pulls him out of the room, and through the dark tunnel, right the way they came. This is becoming a thing with them, running for their lives hand in hand away from certain death.

“Sokka...what? You...boomerang...father...” Zuko still can’t believe it, even as he’s following Sokka, running straight into the void. 

“Hey. I told you. I got you. I meant it.”

* * *

_Operation Leverage, ~~Fake~~ Date 29/21 ft. these teenagers need therapy_

_Sokka hit my father with a boomerang. SOKKA hit my father with a boomerang. Sokka HIT my father with a boomerang. Sokka hit my FATHER with a boomerang. Sokka hit my father with a BOOMERANG._

Zuko just keeps repeating it in his head. It’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Just the sheer entertainment of it. The fire lord, master of lightning, humbled by a _boomerang._ Dazed and confused, because of a non-bender. It’s enough to push the revelations about mother to the back of his mind, for now. This was a great moment in his life. For once, just once, he’s gonna savor it. 

But, like all great moments in Zuko’s life, it ends quickly. Because even if the fire lord isn’t an immediate problem. A small army of firebenders and being surrounded, is a problem. 

They bump into Aang, literally, in the tunnel. He yells something about ‘Azula’, and ‘tricks’, and ‘surrounded’. Getting up to the surface again just confirms it. They scramble to regroup. Taking tons of fire. Again, literally, fire. 

He looks up, and sees that Suki’s already re-directed most of their people to higher ground. 

It takes them a while, but they scramble their way up to Suki. Up to Hakoda and Katara and the others. Zuko is used to near-death experiences now. But they still have a lot on the way up, even by his standards. 

It’s Hakoda who tells them, “We should surrender while we can. It’ll be a blood bath otherwise. Take the bison. Get the avatar to safety.”

_No. No. No._ It’s Ba Sing Se all over again. 

Except this time, it’s Sokka, not Zuko, who has to leave his dad behind. He doesn’t thrash and rage like Zuko would. He’s just quiet. And guilty. And ashamed. Zuko knows, because he knows what shame feels like.

They gather around him. Well, there’s only so much room on Appa. So they’re fairly close together anyway. Katara’s on Appa’s head, driving. 

“It’s not your fault.” Aang tells him, “I should have faced him. Even when the eclipse ended.”

“The invasion was my idea.” Sokka counters. His voice is all small and choked. 

“If anything. It’s my fault. I picked the wrong direction. In the tunnels.” Zuko offers.

“We could have all been better prepared.” Teo explains. 

“I want to be alone for a bit.” Sokka says. 

They all sort of scoot away from him. As much as they can. Feasibly.

Zuko starts to as well, when Sokka grabs him. He doesn’t say anything. But Zuko gets it. ‘Alone’ includes him, as long as he doesn’t talk. He had this with Uncle too. He’s pretty good at it. 

_Uncle_. He didn’t have a chance to look for Uncle at all. In all the mess that this became. 

But that’s his problem. Sokka’s problem feels bigger right now. What would Uncle do? He tries to think back to how Uncle helped him at the very beginning. Just by being there? He can do that. He has to. 

* * *

Sokka’s not himself when they set up camp. He doesn’t crack any jokes. Or complain about Katara’s food. He barely even eats. He doesn’t talk to Teo about inventions. Or to Suki about sparring. He doesn’t make fun of Aang for being vegetarian. Zuko hadn’t noticed how much he needs them, Sokka’s laughs and smiles, his chattering, until its gone. 

Sokka's so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t even notice the others getting ready to sleep. Just stays outside staring at the fire. With a very un-Sokka like look in his eyes. It’s frightening. 

Katara approaches him first. But he brushes her off. Then Aang. Another brush-off. 

Zuko stays out there with him, in complete silence, even while the others take their places, on soft pieces of ground, or on Appa. They fall asleep. And Sokka’s still there. Not saying a word. 

“Talk to me.” Zuko says.

No answer. 

“You’re gonna fail a lot of times until you succeed.” Zuko explains.

“Not helping!” 

_At least you’re talking to me._

“You’ve gotta keep going.” Zuko scoots closer to him, “You can’t...this isn’t you!”

“Hey, maybe it should be! Maybe if I was different. Things wouldn’t just go to shit _all_ the time.”

Zuko knows the feeling. He used to think that too. Sometimes, he still does. 

“Okay. Who would you wanna be?”

Sokka looks a bit surprised, clearly he expected Zuko to argue with him, “A super serious guy. Who sees everything coming. Because of how seriously he takes stuff. And because of that, never makes dumb mistakes. Or gets people he cares about in awful situations. I wanna be that guy. Why can't I be that guy?” 

“Sokka. I’m that guy.” Zuko points out, “And my whole life is just a series of dumb mistakes and people I care about being in awful situations.”

“So...you’re saying it doesn’t help.”

Zuko shakes his head, “I think. Taking things too seriously actually might make it worse.”

“Why were you like that then? Like all the time. No offense. I don’t think I saw you smile until Ba Sing Se.”

“I’m still like that. You help though.”

“I do? You’d say that?” Sokka’s perks up.

“Yeah." Zuko says it, with all the sincerity in his being, "Thanks by the way. For what you did back there.”

“Eh. Lucky shot.”

“Bullshit. It was skill.”

“You know I can’t even think about it that way? When I get things right, it has to be luck. Like, seriously. I feel like all I do is get into things. And mess them up. And this time, people got hurt.” Sokka sighs.

“You feel like a failure.”

“Exactly!”

“A disappointment.”

“Pretty much.”

Zuko nods, “You think you need your honor.” 

“Honestly, yeah.” Sokka admits, a bit sheepishly, “Sorry, I know that’s your thing.”

“You’re welcome to it. You feel like you let someone down?” 

“Yeah. Biiiig time.”

“I’m not gonna lie to you. It’s gonna feel like that for a while.” Zuko admits, “But you’ll get through. Just don’t change who you are over it.”

“Greeeat. Are we talking months or years? I wanna clear my calendar for all the self-hate.”

_Okay, he’s sort of back to normal._

“It’ll depend. Wanna lay on me?” Zuko asks. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. Come on." Zuko lies down a soft patch of grass, he beckons for Sokka to join him. 

Sokka's always liked lying on top of him. They don't actually do it that often. But when they do. He can hear Zuko's heartbeat. It's a nice thing to listen to, when you're trying to fall asleep. Plus, when they're like this. Sokka's allowed to play with his hair. 

He's doing it now. He likes just letting the black strands run between his fingers. On the day following Zuko washing his hair, they're crazy slippery. Zuko doesn't really see the appeal of any of this. But Sokka seems to like it. So it's okay.

When Zuko's arms wrap around him Sokka has to ask, "Aren't you usually super concerned that we'll get caught like this and your reputation as a total hardass will suffer?"

"Yeah. But we won't be. I rise with the sun." 

"You definitely do. In more than one way." Sokka laughs. 

"What? Oh. Yeah."

Zuko looks at him. He still looks kinda sad. Even though lighter than before. And making his typical jokes. He can fix that though. He grabs Sokka's face. And leans his head down to brush their noses together. Hoping he's done it right. That water tribe kiss from Ba Sing Se. 

"Hey! You remembered." Sokka smiles. 

"You're annoying. Everything you do is hard to forget." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open question: should there be a 'boiling rock' episode in this universe? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Zuko's Genius Plan -- Intimation

_Operation Leverage,_ ~~ _Fake_~~ _Date 30/21_ _ft. breathing lessons_

Zuko wakes up, as promised, just as the dawn breaks. Everyone else is still asleep. Sokka’s awake too. Which is rare for him. Because sleep is sacred. Especially when you travel with people who insist on violating it. He slept pretty well though, despite all the guilt. Probably because his boyfriend is all warm and hot and distracting. But the second Zuko moves out from under him the void creeps in again. _I messed up. I messed this all up so freaking bad._

“What do you even do, in the morning... jerkbending?” Sokka asks, trying to stall him.

“Yeah.” Zuko answers. _Great, we’re throwing it all the way back to one-word-answer land._

“Cool. Cool. Hope you have a _blast._ Get it, ya know…” _Even my jokes are failures now._

“Uh, you wanna come?” 

“Like, with you?”

Zuko just sighs. And gives him a pained, put-upon look. 

Sokka mumbles something like ‘sure fine, not like I have anything better to do…’, and follows him. 

“So you’re not a morning person.” Zuko says once the campsite is no longer in viewing range, obscured by layers of trees. 

“Gee. What gave ya that idea?” 

“The attitude. Your jokes are worse than usual. Your stomach’s rumbling.” he answers the question honestly, possibly missing the sarcasm, or blatantly ignoring it. 

“I’m hungry okay! Being a failure really, really works up your appetite.”

“We can eat later.” 

“I think you meant: _No, Sokka, you’re not a failure_. Not to _me._ ” Sokka does his best ‘comforting-katara’ voice. 

“Yeah. I could say that.” Zuko turns to him and jabs his index finger into Sokka’s chest, “Wouldn’t help though. It’s gotta come from you.”

“You sound like Aang.”

“You sound like me.” Zuko smirks. 

_Okay, now that’s just wrong. I’m not angsting nearly that hard. Am I?_

“Must sound pretty stupid then.” Sokka grins triumphantly. _That’s right, I still got it._

Zuko just rolls his eyes, “Okay, sit down.”

“We’re not even that far from camp though.” Sokka points out.

“Don’t need to be. Just don’t want people around.” Zuko explains. 

Sokka considers. _Then why would you bring me with you?_ Oh, that’s right. Sokka isn’t ‘people’. He’s not gonna lie, that’s kinda nice. 

“So how does this work?” Sokka sits down cross-legged, mimicking Zuko across from him. 

“Normally, I face the sun and do some firebending forms. But today I’m gonna teach you how to breathe.” 

“Zuko. I’m pretty sure I know how to breathe. In fact, I _just might_ even be doing it right now.”

“Just do it! Listen to me.” Zuko hisses angrily, then takes a deep breath, “It’ll help. Even though I’m not that good at it. Uncle taught me. A long time ago.”

Sokka nods, “Okay. Okay. Fine.”

Zuko takes this as a yes. He leans forward to move Sokka’s hands so his palms are on his knees. He gets behind him and straightens Sokka’s back. Then comes back to sit across from him again, adopting a similar posture. It still feels good, even after everything else they've done, just being touched by him.

“Close your eyes. And don’t peek.”

Sokka does, but he can’t keep it that way for long. Too curious about the world around. About Zuko. So he opens one eye, just for a second, just a bit. 

Zuko catches it immediately, he smiles, “Don’t open them. What’s wrong? Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.” Sokka closes his eyes again, and this time keeps them firmly shut. Even in the mood he’s in. Even if Zuko was joking, he’s not gonna give him room to doubt Sokka’s trust in him. 

“Stop thinking about a bunch of things. Just focus on your breathing. Nothing else. That’s sort of hard though. So Uncle told me I could pick just one word. And focus on it.” 

_His word was honor. It has to be._ It might hurt him if Sokka points that out though, so he doesn’t. Zuko’s really making an effort here. Sharing all this with him. Sokka knows he should stop being a jerk, and just, well, go with it. 

“Most people take really short breaths. Just from their chest. We don’t wanna do that. Just. In from your nose. And out from your mouth. Put your hand on your stomach. So you can feel it.”

Sokka tries it. But he’s sort of lost on the first step still. He’s still thinking about a million things a minute. He can’t help it. He’s an idea guy. Maybe it’s a bender thing. Deep breathing. Spiritual mumbo jumbo. Focusing on your ‘breath’. He’s just a guy. He doesn’t have that _special_ ness that lets everybody else be all zen. Even Zuko has it, like the tiniest bit. And he’s the angriest guy Sokka even knows. 

“Yeah. Maybe I’m just not cut out for this. It’s easy for you guys. You’re all in tune with the energy of nature or something. I’m really not. I’m not _special_. I’m just the guy in the group that’s regular.” he admits, his eyes still closed. He tries to play it off all casual, but it definitely hurts to say it. 

“I don’t know about them. But I’ve always had to struggle and fight for everything. It’s made me strong. It’s made me who I am. If you ask me, there’s nothing that great about being born special.”

Zuko understands. Zuko understands more than anyone. _He understands me._ Sokka knows that. But at the risk of totally missing the point, being insensitive, and royally pissing him off, he asks, “...But you agree though? I’m not special.”

“I didn’t say that!” Zuko snaps, “Look, I know you can’t shoot fire with your hands, or move rocks with your mind, or any of that stuff. But it doesn’t matter. Everyone would be lost without you. You have a good head in a crisis. You’re the only one in this damn group who uses critical thinking! And doesn’t just go relying on their feelings all the time.”

_Ha. The one time I did rely on my feelings though, it got me you._

Sokka opens his eyes, so he can see Zuko. Know if he's for real. 

“Believe me.” Zuko continues, “You can do this. And I’m not just saying that because we’re...you know. I mean it.”

It’s different, coming from him. Sokka knows that he can’t lie to save his fucking life. All of his dozens of tells. He really, honestly, believes it. He believes in Sokka.

_Oh what the heck...it’s just breathing..._

“Okay.” Sokka says, closing his eyes for hopefully the last time, “Let’s do this breathing thing again.”

“Remember what I told you. Clear your head. Breathe from your stomach. Focus on the sound of my voice.”

Sokka's always liked Zuko's voice. It’s pretty distinctive. So it’s easy to let his other thoughts slip away and just...listen to it. Zuko doesn’t talk about anything in particular. Just repeats what he said before about breath. But there’s still so much there, in the earnestness of Zuko’s tone. How forcefully he says things, even when speaking softly. Like he’s pressing every word into the air. It’s sort of raspy too. And there’s something else there. The kind of _need_ that he used to have when shouting about his honor, or capturing the avatar. But it’s here now, without any of those things. It’s here now, for Sokka. There’s definitely something special about that.

Sokka can feel his breaths deepen. Ripples of calm following the flow of air through his body. He follows the cadence of Zuko’s voice. The sound of which by now means both familiarity and love. Sokka takes a deep breath in. A deep breath out. He can finally relax. 

* * *

_Operation Leverage,_ ~~ _Fake_~~ _Date 31/21_ _ft. Zuko’s Genius Plan_

Zuko takes this new 'I need my honor' side of Sokka to heart. Maybe because he's been there himself. Or just because life now is so stupidly Sokka-centric that any problem of the Sokka variety is now automatically a problem of his. 

He thinks about it again. What Uncle would do. After a few minutes of going in circles and coming up with nonsense proverbs, he retires to his own devices. 

He decides to attack first at the easiest, most vulnerable angle. That's what Master Piandao always taught him. When fighting with the sword. And that angle is the idea that Sokka thinks he isn't, what did he say? _Special._

It makes Zuko feel antsy just thinking about it. He doesn't have all that much experience making people feel special. Okay. Actually. None. No experience. Zero. Zip. He'd even go as far as saying negative experience. If that's a thing. Cause he's _great_ at making people feel like shit. Including himself. _Especially_ himself. What can he say? Runs in the family. 

So he starts with berries. Uncle always said that the stomach is the passage to the heart. Or that food is the key to a man's soul. Something like that. Whatever. 

He knows good berries from their time wandering the forests of the Earth kingdom. There's a particular kind. Purple and sweet. They’re found on the inside of a bush covered with thorns. For obvious reasons, it's one of the few that small animals leave well enough alone. He remembers spending whole days eating nothing but these berries. Getting his hands all scratched up and bloody. He got good at it though, after some trial and error. 

He sneaks off during Aang's earthbending lesson. Finds a bush of them and cuts some of the exterior facing thorns out. Then he picks them. It does still hurt, a lot. But much less than he remembered. 

He pushes them at Sokka when he gets back, "Hey. Try some."

"YOUR HANDS!" Sokka screams, "Katara... we have a problem."

Okay, so maybe his hands looked worse than he previously thought. Katara seems genuinely horrified. And even after water healing, they're still smarting. 

She glares at Sokka though, not him, "Tell him he can't just do things like that because he feels like it. You should know how important his hands are."

Sokka blushes, "Katara!"

"For _firebending._ To teach Aang firebending! Not... I've just about had it with you two!" She rolls her eyes and storms off, but she's furiously blushing too. 

"Do I even wanna know?" Sokka takes Zuko's hands in his.

It sounds super idiotic and sappy. Even in his own head. _I wanted to give you special berries to make you feel like a special person. Agni_. That's. Just. _No._ If he ever even accidentally says it he'll need Toph to bury him under at least fifty feet of Earth. Then have Katara drown him.

But he also sucks at lying--as Sokka has said, many many times, so. Gotta keep it really simple. Plus. Close to the truth. 

"You said you were hungry." 

"Uh-huh." Sokka looks at him curiously, "That was this morning. So. Six and a half hours ago."

"I was busy before." Zuko looks down at his own hands, then back up at Sokka, "Well!? Will you eat them or not?!"

"No, I'll eat them. I’ll definitely eat them." Sokka takes the back of Zuko's hand and presses it to his mouth. 

"What. Are. You. Doing."

"I just feel so bad." Sokka kisses his knuckles too, where he has a cut that’s particularly bad, “You look like you got into a fight with a porcupine-bear.”

This is the strangest feeling in the world. People don't kiss each other's hands do they? That's not even something he's seen other people do. It’s not just something people do, you know, between friends. _Is it?_ He has faded memories, maybe, of skinning his elbows and having his mother kiss it. But it was so long ago now he’s not sure it even happened. 

"Why are you doing this?" He demands. 

"You've never heard of kissing it and making it better?" 

"No. Is it water tribe? Like that other thing?"

_Or maybe it's a ‘people who grew up with non-terrible fathers’ thing. Haven't run into a new one of those in a while. Probably due for another right about now._

"It's not. It just distracts from the pain with something that feels kinda good. It _does_ feel good right?"

“Mmm.” that’s as much of an answer as Zuko’s going to give him. 

When he's done with Zuko's right hand, he takes his left. Sokka presses kisses into just one or two places. The tiny cuts as markers. 

They’re just sitting close together, knee to knee, watching some earthbending. And Sokka’s kissing his hands. He's so freaking _gentle_ with it, it drives Zuko crazy. It’s fine. Totally fine. _I’m fine._

He notices Suki and Katara glance their way. And he tries to control the color rising to his cheeks. After all, it was just like four pretty short kisses, on his hands. Now Sokka’s just holding the left one _._ Which should be totally normal and fine. Because people hold hands. All the time. He knows that much. And everyone who can see them is at least several feet away--plenty far away from the two of them. Since everyone gives earthbending lessons a wide berth. Everyone who cares about keeping their current number of limbs that is. 

But to Zuko, it feels so open that it scares him. But it’s too good to ask Sokka to stop. And it does feel better. The pain. Even though that doesn’t make any sense. Sokka's lips and the cool feeling of his hand should not do more for these cuts than Katara's bending. 

Thankfully though, Sokka does eventually let go before Zuko turns the color of a tomato. He remembers the food. 

He has one berry and his eyes widen, "Holy shit. These are amaaaaazing!" 

"Guys! Get over here. You have to try these! Zuko picked like a bunch for us."

_Well actually, it was just for you. I'd just rather die than admit it. It's fine._

Toph is the first to arrive. Dirt surfing her way over. Sokka tosses one in the air and she catches it in her mouth. He does the same with Haru. And Suki. And Teo. Katara, who doesn't catch it. And Aang who catches two at once. 

When he throws one at Zuko it hits him in his good eye. So Sokka just shifts closer and puts one right in his mouth.

He’s the only one. Out of all of them. Who Sokka feeds this way. Is this what it means, to make someone feel special? He could...he could do it too. He takes one and feeds it to Sokka. Just like Sokka fed one to him. Feeling a flush in his cheeks and a weird warmth in his stomach as he does it. There, see? He’s done the damn thing. Sokka’s special. The only one. 

But like all of Zuko’s successes in life. This one also goes to shit pretty much immediately. And once again, he can blame the avatar for it. 

“Zuko, feed me one!” Aang taps him on the shoulder.

_Great. Just great._ So he feeds Aang too. 

“Hey. Over here Sparky!” Toph demands. 

So he gets up, goes over to her, and feeds her one too. 

_...These kids and their lack of boundaries._

* * *

The next thing Zuko aims at is making Sokka some calming tea. It would have been Uncle's first suggestion. So Zuko's going to do right by him. Except this is complicated by the fact that they have no cups. No tea leaves. And even the water they've been drinking tastes kinda funny. 

_Why can't anything...Even just this one thing...just work out for me?!_

He sits down by the riverside. Takes some clay and tries to shape it into a cup-like shape. Which is harder than he first thought it would be. _This is stupid._

When he finally has a somewhat tolerable shape he screws up trying to fire it and bake it into shape. It's not a commonly taught application of firebending, pottery. So it takes him a few tries to get one right. Okay. More than a few. Like. Seven. Or fifteen. 

"What are you doing?" 

_Oh no. Suki._ He resigns himself to just telling the truth. 

"Making a cup."

"Yeah...but, why?" She sits down and considers his discarded attempts. 

"I need to make tea. We don't have any cups!" 

"Sokka said you used to work in a tea shop." Suki nods, "Do you miss making tea there?"

_Thank you. The perfect cover story._

"Yeah. Exactly. I miss. That. Wait...Sokka talks about me to you?" 

"He's mentioned you." She smiles a bit cheekily. 

"Well. He talks about you too!" Zuko insists, trying to win the argument even though he's not completely sure this is an argument. 

"What does he say?"

Zuko racks his brain, "Uh. That you're a great fighter. That you were basically raised by the village. And that you attacked him this one time...We have that in common." 

"That's all true." She looks at him with faux innocence, "Hmm. So I guess you know what kind of tea Sokka likes." 

_He's liked all the tea I've ever seen him drink._

"No. That's another problem."

"Why would that matter though, since you're only making it because you miss making it? Not for anyone specifically." 

"It doesn't matter!"

"So I guess you don't really wanna know his favorite tea." She shrugs.

_My pride...or Sokka? My pride...or Sokka?_

He grits his teeth, "Just-tell-me." 

"Mint. He likes mint. I do too though, so I'd better get a cup."

"...Fine. But don't tell anyone else!"

She gets up, and actually musses up his hair before walking away. _What's that about?_

She smiles, "Tell anyone else about what?"

He ends up with way more cups than he needs. Because each one looks better than the one before it. And he just needs things to be _just right._ Maybe he will hand out the tea to everyone then. 

By the time he returns to the campsite it's past nightfall. He's got the mint leaves. And the cups. And he's struggling to hold everything in his hands. 

He nearly drops one at Sokka's feet as he walks by him. And it rolls by his foot. 

Sokka picks it up and he perks up immediately, "Did you make this?"

"Yeah. We needed cups." 

Sokka comes up real close and kisses him on the mouth, "Man, I am so glad we added you to the group."

When the rest come around, Sokka helps make a fire and they all sit around it. In the meantime. Zuko brews and serves the tea. 

He hands a cup first to Suki, "No one makes tea like Uncle. But I hope I learned a thing or two."

Then he hands one to Haru. Then Teo. 

"Wanna hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

He hands a cup to Toph. Then Aang. Hears "sure" and “yeah” from almost everyone. 

"Sure. I like jokes." Aang says. 

"Okay. I don't know how it starts," he prepares his 'Uncle Iroh' voice, "But the punchline is 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed.'"

He hands a cup to Katara. No one's laughing. He can practically hear the sparrow-crickets.

"Well. It's funnier when Uncle tells it." He sits down next to Sokka, giving him his cup last.

Katara smirks, "Maybe that's because _he_ remembers the whole thing."

It's a playful jab. Nothing more. There are scattered laughs all around. Not even really at him. Just, with him.

But Sokka comes to his defense anyway, giving him a soft peck on the cheek and then saying, "Lay off him guys. He's too beautiful to be funny. I mean. He's never had to compensate for anything!" 

_Beautiful._ Sokka called him _beautiful._ Zuko's blushing so hard now. He wishes he could disappear. 

"But Sokka. You’re funny...so that means…" Aang laughs weakly, "Actually, never mind."

Sokka just glares at him. 

When everyone's finished and no one wants any refills, Zuko takes Sokka aside. Away from prying eyes. And hopefully Toph's prying feet. 

There _is_ something else he can do to make Sokka feel better. Feel _special._ At least for a little while. 

He's just not very good at instigating these things though. Everything's harder when you're trying to do it on purpose. 

They're back in the woods now, in a grassy clearing. Possibly the same one from this morning.

_What if he doesn't want to be with me, here, right now?_

"Show me again where you've got the fire." Sokka edges closer to him, reaching out his hand. 

"It's in the breath. So." Zuko takes Sokka's hand and places it on his chest, right where his lungs should be. 

"How does it feel? Firebending, I mean."

It's the first time he hadn't called it _jerkbending._

"You want the truth? It feels amazing." Zuko holds Sokka's hand to him with his own hand, he sort of knows that this isn't what Sokka wants to hear. 

"Right. Of course it does."

_Great. I've made it worse._

" _You_ feel better though." Zuko says quickly.

"What?"

_I’ve come this far. Might as well say it._

"You feel better...than firebending. Not in a bad way!" 

"Why?" Sokka places his other hand on Zuko's chest too. This one on his heart.

Zuko feels his heart thudding, just racing away. The answer's obvious. Even to him.

What he feels for fire is just as powerful, innate, and passionate as what he feels for Sokka. But a part of him will always fear fire, in a way that Sokka's never made him feel. 

"If we're not counting the time you knocked me off of my ship and into the ocean. And the time you whacked me in the head with your boomerang when I was trying to capture the avatar...probably some other times...You've never really done any serious damage. Not that you couldn’t. I mean. If you wanted to. What am I even trying to say..."

_You’ve never really hurt me. Fire has._

_Maybe Katara’s the healer. But you’re the protector._

Sokka's gaze on him softens. And he leans in to kiss him again. His hand in Zuko’s hair. The way he smells like the woods. Agni’s sake, Zuko just can’t get enough of this. Enough of him. 

"Sorry about those times. To be fair though, you kinda deserved it. You were being a real dick." Sokka gives him a half-apology of sorts, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah, I kinda did.” Zuko says, and then he notices it, “You know, my hands still hurt."

"I still don't get why you did it." Sokka presses kisses against his hand again.

Except this time, they're warmer and lingering. 

_Come on. Be a man. Own up to it._

"Furyugess." Zuko mumbles. 

_Seriously?_

"What?"

"For you. I guess." Zuko clears his throat, "Don't people like that sort of thing!?" 

"I did. I liked it." Sokka puts Zuko’s hands down, "So. Does anything else hurt? My kiss-and-make-it-better services are available all day."

Well, his shoulders do ache sometimes, if he's carrying something heavy, "My shoulders. Sometimes."

Sokka readily applies himself to the task. Holding him from the back and kissing his shoulders and then his neck. 

"You're so freaking tense." He remarks, massaging his upper back a little, "You're like muscle and tension. That's it. You know what. Can’t say I’m surprised."

It feels good. Sokka's hands feel _sooo_ good. _Weren't you supposed to be making him feel better?_

Every time Sokka kisses his back, he feels goosebumps rise up on his skin. Little waves of pleasure. 

"My face!" Zuko tells him, desperate and reaching for a re-direct, "My face...hurts."

_Hate this stupid game._

"Jeez. So needy." Sokka says, "I’ll be right there."

He peppers kisses all over Zuko's face. Every so often stopping to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. He doesn't kiss the scar though. And that's disappointing. It makes sense though. Lots of people avoid even looking at it. If Zuko had it in him to care about that, he wouldn't get shit done. So he doesn't care. It doesn't matter. 

But deep down it does matter. Because this is Sokka. And Sokka’s suppposed to be different. _Get. A. Grip._

As if on cue, Sokka's touching the edges of it, "Hey. Could I?"

_Oh._

"Yeah."

_With me? You could pretty much do anything you want._

Sokka kisses him there. Super lightly. Like the touch of a feather. 

He does it again. And again. Without flinching at the raised, ruined skin. Like he’s never going to stop. He closes Zuko's eye. And kisses right over it. 

_No one's ever..._

"I never really asked you. But. Can you still see...with…"

"No." Zuko admits. 

It's the one part of the agni kai and its aftermath that isn't an open secret. He keeps it close to his heart. Like his other limitations and weaknesses. He's had to re-learn so much because of it. But it’s made him better. 

"I, um, let people think I can. I can a little, actually. It's just not the same." Zuko explains.

He feels Sokka's eyes on him. The warmth of his gaze. He's never felt so naked. Not just because, well, he practically is. For the first time, the love doesn't make him feel strange and sick. He can take some of it in.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." Sokka assures him, "Do I know them all now? Your secrets."

"Do I know all of yours?" Zuko reaches up to caress Sokka's face. 

_Eye for an eye. Secret for secret._ Just the way it began. 

"When I was little. Katara called me Sok-sok. For a bit. It was kinda cute. Back then." Sokka tucks a longish piece of hair behind Zuko's ear. 

"Azula still calls me Zuzu. It was _never_ cute." Zuko shudders at the thought. 

"...I had a brother. He died when he was about a week old. Katara was too young to remember." 

"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"I barely remember too, ya know...I just think about him. Sometimes."

"I know...it's not the same. But I know what you mean. My cousin Lu Ten. He died trying to take Ba Sing Se."

"Iroh's son?" 

"Yeah."

They’re quiet for a bit.

"I like girls more than boys. Usually. But I like you more than I've ever, _ever_ liked anyone. So." This time it's Sokka who blushes. 

"I kissed a kitchen boy named _Lee_ when I was ten. That's where I got the name. You know. From the tea shop."

“That’s perfect!” Sokka pauses, "I started this whole fake-dating-you thing back in Ba Sing Se to trick you into getting me information on the fire nation. Don’t be mad."

"No. I figured. How's that working out for you by the way?"

"Not too bad. I've got fireprince jerkbender under me. I know all his secrets. As far as _Operation Leverage_ is concerned, I see this as an absolute win!"

"You don't know all my secrets. What's my favorite color?"

Honestly, it’s been a long time since Zuko even had one. Or even spent time thinking about something as childish as a ‘favorite color’.

"Red." Sokka answers cockily.

"Nope." 

"Seriously? Gold then." Sokka tries again. 

"Not lately."

"Come on! Green?"

"Uh-uh."

"...blue? You’re kidding."

"Yeah." Zuko nods, "Can't get it out of my head." 

"Why? We're on land most of the time now." 

"Yeah. Well. Uh." Zuko starts to snicker, "You could say it's staring me right in the face."

_It's your eyes, you idiot._

"Hey. Weren't you supposed to be unfunny and unromantic?!" Sokka snaps, as he figures it out. 

"Weren't _you_ in a bad mood and feeling like a failure?!" Zuko demands, trying not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"Sure. I've been in and out of it all day. I was mad at myself. At the world. Still kinda am. Stop laughing!"

“Stop stealing my personality.”

“Okay. I admit. When I woke up this morning you could say I was straight up not having a good time. But now. I’ve got other things on my mind.”

"Why’s that?" Zuko asks, finally having successfully stifled the urge to giggle, and plastered on his serious face.

"Cause you reminded me of a very key and important thing. I may not be able to move things with my mind. But you're on my mind all the time."

"What. That's so cheesy. What does that even mean?" 

"Well, baby, do you want the theory or do you wanna find out?"

“I think. We’d better. We’d better find out.”

Agni, the way Sokka looks at him. 

_You’re more than special. Fucking better than special._

_Can't believe you don't always know it._

* * *

_Operation Leverage,_ ~~ _Fake_~~ _Date 32/21_ _ft. Zuko & Suki being bros _

It's almost midnight. Zuko's just fallen asleep. Tucked under Sokka's arm. Spread-eagled across his body. They're still in middle of the clearing. And neither one of them is looking forward to explaining to the group why they never came back to the campsite last night. And decided to just be here, by themselves. But tomorrow's problems are for tomorrow. 

"Pssst. Zuko." Sokka nudges him. 

"Mmm." Zuko scowls at him, even in his sleep. He's so grumpy. 

"It'll just take a second. Come on."

Zuko opens his eyes just a bit, "What is it, Sokka."

"If someone was captured by the fire nation. Where would they be taken?" 

"You're talking about your dad. Aren't you."

"Yeah." Sokka admits. 

"Trust me. You'd be happier not knowing." 

"Babe. Please. I need to know."

"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable." 

"So where is this place?"

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the fire nation." 

"Oh. Okay. Good to know." 

"Sokka." Zuko sighs, "It's me. You can tell me if there's something you need to do. Even if it's crazy."

"I have to do this." Sokka whispers, "I know you've been trying to make me feel better. And that helped. It did. But this was _my_ mistake. It's _my_ job fix it."

"Believe me. I get it. But I'm coming with you."

"No. You're not."

"Why?" Zuko asks, "Because I'm your boyfriend...or because you need to do this alone?"

"Both. Why not both? Not to mention. You're the most wanted person in the fire nation. Except for maybe _Aang._ I'm not letting you put yourself in danger!"

"You'll be in more danger if I don't come." 

"I can't lose you! I won't. I refuse. I'm not taking criticism on this." Sokka snaps.

"You won't lose me. We're the water tribe warrior and the fire prince. Whatever's out there. I think we can take it." 

"If I didn't let you come with me. You would follow me from a distance and show up there anyway. Wouldn't you."

"I would. I've got a lot of practice."

* * *

If Sokka thought it was awkward waking up the morning after in Ba Sing Se in the apartment of his not-boyfriend which he shares with his Uncle. It is at least twice that awkward waking up the morning after in the middle of a clearing in the middle of the woods with his boyfriend. 

Aang welcomes them back and doesn't mention their being gone, if it even crosses his mind. Suki just gives Zuko a knowing smile. Katara rolls her eyes at the sight of them. 

Haru and Teo are respectful and polite, just nodding and offering quiet 'good morning's.

"So how was your night?" Toph asks, not to Sokka or Zuko in particular.

"Fine." Zuko answers. 

"Sokka. Anything to add?"

Assorted sniggers from the group. _Yeah, yeah, fine I was with Zuko, away from the campsite. Whadayya want from me._ Sokka sighs. 

"Uh-huh. Yup. What he said." Sokka decides finally.

"What were you up to?" Toph asks. 

"Walking." Zuko says plainly. 

She stops her line of questioning there. And that's lucky. 

After that awkward morning they whisper about the plan, about the boiling rock. 

"You know we can't get there on Appa." Zuko points out. 

"Why not?"

"Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares." 

Sokka gestures around, "We don't have any other way to get there. It has to be from the air right. We can't just walk."

"We'll steal a war balloon." 

"From where???"

"The fire nation has military supplies stockpiled all over. I know a place." 

"How will we get to that place? On Appa?"

"He attracts too much attention. We'll have to walk." 

"Okay. Leave tonight?" Sokka asks. 

"Yeah. Where should we meet?"

"Dude. Are you really acting like you're not going to jump in my arms again first chance you get tonight? We don't need a meet up point."

"That's still a meetup point!"

"Really? This is the hill you wanna die on? We'll just note it down as ' _wherever sokka fell asleep_ '. Are you happy now?" 

"I'm never happy." 

"Psssh. Don't give me that." Sokka lowers his voice even more, "You were pretttty happy last night."

Zuko, flushes. Right on cue. 

"Shut up."

* * *

They write a note for the others before they go. And prepare to head out. They've only taken the bare minimum of stuff. To travel light. When they hear the crunch of dried leaves behind them. 

"So. You guys going somewhere...or just _walking_?" Suki crosses her arms over her chest, tapping her foot on the ground. She has them. And she's waiting. 

"Hello. Suki. Great to talk to you again. You remember how we were gonna go. Hunt deer-foxes. Well." Zuko starts a lie that's doomed to fail before he even opens his mouth. 

"Babe. Let me. Okay?" Sokka tells him kindly, "We're going to the boiling rock. It's the prison where I think they have my dad."

"I'm coming with you." Suki announces. 

"No. You're not. It's one thing if I have to take _him._ He's crazy and he'll chase me down anyway. Not you too." Sokka rubs his temples in frustration. 

"You'll need me. But fine. Let's take a vote. That's how the girls and I make decisions." She glances at Zuko, "You're the swing vote. Do I come?"

"Yeah. She comes." Zuko looks apologetically at Sokka. For him, it's clearly no brainer. 

"Two to one. Sorry Sokka." Suki falls into step with the two of them.

"I really hate you two." Sokka grumbles. 

* * *

The realities of travelling with your ex-girlfriend and your current boyfriend are a lot less awkward than you might think. 

Sure. There's a bit of weirdness that pops up now and again. These are like two of Sokka's favorite people in the whole world. So he feels the need to give them equal amounts of attention. Because platonic love is just as important as romantic love, okay? So he starts doing shit like giving Suki a high five every time he kisses Zuko goodnight. Or goodmorning. She would probably call him out on it. But she seems to find it hilarious and now it's become a habit. _Because of course it would._

The most annoying part is when they stop to _bond_ without him. He hears bits and pieces every now and again. 

"Sometimes he does this thing. Where he keeps cracking his knuckles. Does he still do that?" Suki asks Zuko. 

"Oh. All the time." Zuko replies. _The traitor._

***

"Zuko. Did I ever tell you about the time we captured these guys way back when?" 

"I've heard Sokka's point of view. Tell me what really went down." 

"You should. Go ahead and tell him." Sokka remarks, scowling at his boyfriend, "Capturing the avatar is a real special interest of his!"

***

The height of it is when Zuko spars with Suki. 

Because hello. Shirtless Zuko. Fighting stance Suki. Both of them have sort of near shoulder length hair that kinda flows in the wind. And muscles. Spirits, the muscles. He's a one-man man. And eyes for no one but Zuko. But he's still _human._ He appreciates this. 

* * *

The journey to the weapons stockpile is meant to take two days. By Sokka's estimate. Based on how far Zuko said it was. And how much ground Suki calculated they could travel per day. 

It takes them three. And by the third night. After Suki's asleep. Sokka's looking over the maps like a crazy person, with Zuko’s head in his lap, the firebender’s holding a little flame in his hand for light. 

"Are we...lost?" Sokka traces his finger down their path, what he thinks is their path. On Appa it's much easier to get an aerial view.

"No. We're close. I saw a helmet floating in the creek we passed yesterday."

"We should be there by now." 

"You should be asleep by now."

"Every day we aren't there. I don't know what's happening to my dad."

"He'll be fine. He's strong. He doesn't blame you either. Because he knows kids make mistakes. He told me." Zuko recounts his conversation with Hakoda during the invasion. 

"You talked to him?" 

"In the submarine."

"Huh. I think it's neat how close you are to everyone that matters to me. Just gotta introduce you to Gran-gran and Pakku basically."

"Don't bother returning the favor. You've met Azula. You met my father." He points his free hand to his face, "You're familiar with his work."

"There's gotta be someone else. Someone you left behind that you cared about." Sokka insists. 

"Well. I did have a girlfriend. Growing up. Mai."

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?"

"Yeah. I think she liked me when we were kids. I pushed her into a fountain when I was seven. She was so embarrassed she didn't talk to me for a year. That's how we became friends."

_Only you, babe. Only you would make friends like that._

"We had started dating before the agni kai. When I got banished, I had to end it. Everyone in the fire nation saw me as an outcast. I couldn't drag her into it."

"...you already know about _my_ first girlfriend. Remember what you said?"

"I remember what I said." 

"Say it again."

"No."

"It was cute though. I think you didn't know if I was serious." Sokka laughs at him.

"I'm still not completely sure how that works."

Sokka shrugs, "Still makes more sense than you and Jet."

"How are you still stuck on that?!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. It was just physical."

"No. He was angry. So was I. I liked that."

"I'm not angry. You like me." 

"This is different. We have. You know."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

The next morning is the same as the last two. He kisses Zuko and high fives Suki. Then he sees it. Smoke. Smoke means industry. Industry means fire nation. Fire nation means weapons stockpile. 

"We're close. Do we have the code names?" Zuko asks.

"I'm eagle-bug one." Sokka says, "Suki. 'Been there done that'."

"Zuko. You're 'Currently doing that'." 

"Are those seriously the code names you came up with?!" Zuko snaps. 

"Of course not." Suki laughs, "Sokka and I just wanted to see the look on your face."

_Worth it._

Zuko is not amused. 

"Okay." Sokka rubs his hands together, "Now to the actual plan. We don't really need code names. We just need an evacuation."

"Since we're not technically in the fire nation. Zuko's pretty sure only a couple people in this facility are going to be fire nation trained. If you can even call it a facility. It just sorta looks like a hole in the side of a mountain."

"You mean like a cave?" Suki prompts. 

"Like a cave!" He high fives Suki. 

"So. We stage a controlled fire. Or. Zuko does. On the inside of the cave. That'll get people to evacuate. Since they'll sound the alarm. Once they do. Suki and I can steal a war balloon! Then it’s smooth sailing from there!"

"They'll probably have at least one balloon here." Zuko says, "For emergencies."

"We need a signal though." Sokka strokes his chin. 

"Don't worry." Zuko pats him on the shoulder, "I taught it to her."

"You didn't."

_Not the hoot. Please not the hoot._

"Oh yeah. He did. Something like this right?" Suki hoots. 

It sounds like what Zuko thinks hooting sounds like. Which means it sounds wrong. It sounds so wrong. _Great. There are two of them._

* * *

By some miracle. The plan goes off without a hitch. Completely without a hitch. Exactly as they planned. _Yeah. That's never happening again._

They have a war balloon. And they're alive. What more could you ask for?

But this isn't even the main event. Sokka reminds himself. The main event is still miles in the distance. And he has absolutely no plan on what to do when they get there. 

“Hey.” Zuko turns to him, while Suki makes the final preparations for take-off. 

“Hi.” Sokka says. _This is your boyfriend. Quite possibly the love of your life. You’re going with ‘hi’?_

“You were amazing. Out there.” Zuko says, his eyes shining, a kind of steely determination in his voice. Like he’s practiced saying this. 

He tries to brush it off, “Well. I am water tribe. It’s just what we do.”

“No. Listen!” Zuko grabs him in an insistent hug, “It was special... _you’re_ special.”

The words hit Sokka like a sack of bricks. So this is what it feels like. Zuko’s love. Sokka’s the one that gave him the word. ‘Special’. Zuko probably wasn’t even aware of it before, of what it meant to Sokka. But it’s been on Zuko’s mind this whole time? How long has he been building up to say this?

A couple months ago if someone had told him it could feel like this. That Zuko could feel like this. All warm and solid and _worried_ about Sokka’s feelings. He would have told them they were crazy. High on cactus juice or just plain bananas. He’s breathing on Sokka’s neck. He feels so familiar. Sokka’s not even sure when that happened. 

He’s always been like this, Sokka realizes. He feels everything so hard. Before it was all that anger and hate. But was this always there, under it all?

_You love me, don’t you?_

“Thanks, buddy.” Sokka says shakily. 

“Mmm.” Zuko says it into Sokka’s neck. And he doesn’t let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just gonna do a quick intro into my take on 'the boiling rock' but then this happened, and it's long enough for it's own chapter...oops  
> Yes, the chapter count, it's gone up, I know I can't estimate my plots for shit :D  
> I made a zukka tumblr, so come say hi if you wanna come talk to me about these two idiots, [itszukkatime](https://itszukkatime.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, yes, the 'fake date' headers are mostly just to signify a change in POV from Sokka to Zuko
> 
> and yeah, up next, by popular demand actually, 'the boiling rock' :)


	8. Sokka’s Genius Plan -- Escapation

_Operation Leverage,_ ~~ _Fake_~~ _Date 33/21_ _ft. we figure out some love languages in these parts_

The rest of the balloon ride is uneventful. Thank the spirits. Zuko holds onto his hand basically the entire time. He’s bolder about this than he used to be, and Sokka doesn’t know where this came from, but he’s not gonna question it. Sokka does know however, that Zuko’s hand in his is code for  _ I'm nervous about what we're doing so I need to know that you're here.  _

Zuko has a lot of little things like that. Sokka's gradually figuring them out. When he shuffles closer, discreetly, and looks at Sokka's feet then his mouth. All: don’t mind me I’m just vibing. That means he wants to be kissed. 

Hands crossed over his chest and tapping his foot?  _ I need to rant. Listen to me.  _

Pacing back and forth and then settling cross legged on the floor. That's: _ agni, you're such an idiot.  _

Sometimes when his good eye twitches a bit. Or he touches the scar. That means the scar is bothering him. Either physically. Or he's suddenly conscious of it. Someone is staring. 

Whenever Sokka sees that he always throws out a joke himself. Even willingly making himself look silly in the moment. A distraction to take the attention away from Zuko. It always works. 

When Zuko opens his mouth slightly and then closes it. He's feeling something strongly and can't say it. This is a difficult tell to handle. Because Sokka always wants to know what's wrong. But sometimes there are people. And Sokka has sort of figured out Zuko's situation with people too. There are rings of trust. Some things are only okay for Sokka to see and to know. And if anyone else finds out or sees it Zuko can and will go berserk. 

So he always has to wait till later. In the meantime he tries to put his arm around him. Over his shoulder. Or slipped around his waist. It's Sokka's way of saying  _ see jerkbender, you're mine. And I'm not ashamed of it. I don’t care who knows. Let them talk if they want. Doesn’t matter. Not one bit.  _

The one that gets Sokka the most though is the one he learned last. He had mostly been running on the assumption that Zuko is  _ not  _ the biggest fan of cuddling and holding each other. The boatloads of spooning. He goes along with it, seemingly, because Sokka wants it. That's what Sokka had thought. 

When he sees the truth in Zuko's eyes he can't believe he'd been  _ so _ stupid. It's just a look, the way his eyes soften, the beginnings of a small contented smile. And the way he breathes. He always sits super still. But when Sokka’s arms are around him he just  _ melts _ . Sokka knows what it means now _.  _ Zuko wants to be  _ held.  _ He wants it  _ bad.  _ He wants it  _ desperately _ . 

Sokka can give that to him. He has to. 

When the prison comes into view, it's Suki who asks what's coming next. The plan, Sokka explains, is simple. Deceptively simple. Land on the shore. Not where there's boiling water. (Obviously). Sneak in. Grab some guard uniforms. Look for his dad. Presto. Voila. Bing bam boom. You’re there. 

"That's not simple at all." Suki points out, "And we still need a way out." 

"We have the war balloon!" Sokka gestures around, "Baby, back me up here."

This is a bit unfair, and Sokka knows that. Calling Zuko 'baby' like that. It’s likely to just throw him off enough that he'll probably go along with whatever Sokka just said. Unfortunately, Suki knows this too. 

"Be honest." Suki looks directly at Zuko, "And don't look at him. You know the steam down there is going to ruin this. Don't you." 

"Yeah." Zuko answers. 

" _ Zuko. _ " Sokka groans.

Real nice of him to contradict Sokka's genius plan like that all while maintaining a vice grip on his hand. The nerve of some people. Sokka makes a face at Suki. Then sighs. 

"I'll think of something." Sokka says finally. 

"Better do it fast."

She's right of course. The balloon does fall apart because of the steam and when they land. Zuko sort of shoves it in the water and it disappears. Or disintegrates. Whichever. They're stuck here. Pretty much permanently. Unless Sokka figures something out. That's no pressure. No pressure at all. 

On the bright side. They manage to sneak into the prison undetected. Thanks to Suki and her superior stealth skills. And they even get so far as to acquire uniforms. They change and slip into the mess hall undetected. That’s when they hit their first issue. Because with them, there always, always have to be issues. 

“You know you don’t have to wear your helmet in here, newbie” one of the real guards tells Zuko. 

Another comes up to stand beside the first. They're considering the three of them. Measuring them up.

Sokka glances at Zuko. 

_ Oh. Oh no. The scar. If he takes off his helmet they’ll see it _ . 

“It’s um, fine. I want to. I want to keep it on.” Zuko says and even in the heat of the moment, his hand finds Sokka's. 

They look at him a bit weird. Especially now that he's holding Sokka's hand. Because like, who does that, and why? Not that Sokka’s complaining. 

Now or never, now or never. Sokka considers his options.  _ Don't worry.  _ Sokka wants to tell him,  _ I've got you.  _

"Hey you wanna hear a good joke?" Sokka offers, taking off his own helmet. 

"Sure." the guard in front of him replies. 

"Uh...what do you call tea that's really honest?" 

They both stare at Sokka blankly. 

_ "Integritea _ " Sokka beams, "Get it? Integri-tea."

The taller of the two rolls her eyes. The other sighs. But they leave Zuko alone. And that's all that matters. 

The three of them spend the next day casing out the joint. Trying not to hang around each other too much. They already stick out a lot because of their height. Their voices. They seem young. But thankfully it’s taking a while for people to pick up on it. As far as guards go, Sokka thinks, maybe this lot aren’t the brightest bunch. Or maybe he’s just super good at stealth and being undercover. Yeah, that’s it. 

Him, Zuko and Suki, meet up again at night, when the coast is clear. So far, not one of them has seen Sokka’s dad.  _ Shit.  _

“Okay. So we haven't seen my dad yet. What should we do?" Sokka looks from Suki to Zuko. 

"Honestly? It's up to you, Sokka." Suki gives him that fierce, blazing look of hers that he's always loved.  _ Spirits, she’s amazing.  _

"Whatever you want to do. I'll go with you." Zuko nods, and he says it so earnestly it makes Sokka  _ weak _ . 

"One more day." Sokka tells them, "Just give me one more day. I've heard the next shipment of prisoners is coming tomorrow."

_ One more day. We can make it through one more day. Right? _

* * *

The next morning they're in the prison yard just on patrol, when a senior guard starts something with a prisoner. 

Poor guy isn't really doing anything wrong. As far as Sokka can see. 

"I've had it with your unruly behavior!" the senior guard says. 

"Me? What did I do?" the man asks. 

The senior guard leans over to Zuko, "He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?"

_ Come on, baby.  _

"Uh, very cute, sir." Zuko says quickly. 

_ Thank the spirits.  _

"Super cute." Sokka repeats, on cue. 

The senior guard is still surveying the scene, "You didn't bow down when I passed." 

"That's not a prison rule." the man replies. 

"Do it!" 

"Make me." 

Sokka can practically feel Zuko tense beside him. He grips his arm tightly. 

"Honey, we can't blow our cover."

"Don't call me  _ honey _ when we're undercover." 

_ Seriously? _

The guard casts fire at the prisoner, who redirects it back. Then it’s a whole thing. Firebending not being allowed and all. Sokka gives Zuko's hand a quick squeeze, and then is directed to take the prisoner, named Chit Saang apparently, to  _ the cooler. _ Interesting. 

He looks back at Zuko as he walks away. 

_ You'll be okay. I'll meet you back here. You're okay. You've gotta be.  _ He tries to say it with his eyes. But through the helmet and all, it’s probably hard. Even so, he has to say it. 

After taking Chit Saang to the cooler he goes to Suki. 

"Any word on the shipment?"

"New intel. Few hours now. It'll be here. They mentioned water tribe prisoners. Your dad will be there." Suki whispers, "Our best shot at taking them? Probably a riot right when the shipment arrives. So if you've got an escape plan. You've gotta tell me now." 

"The coolers. They keep out the cold right? They've gotta keep out the heat. We unhook one. Use it as a boat."

"Hmmm. How are we gonna unscrew it from the inside?" 

"I could do it. It'll take what. Ten minutes or so? Half hour at most?" Sokka asks. 

"It's too cold in there. I've put prisoners in there too."

"I've gotta try."

“I don’t know, Sokka.”

“ _ I’ve gotta try. _ ”

They split up. Sokka regroups with Zuko in the courtyard. He brings him up to speed. Standing together so close, where there's enough noise that people can't hear them. 

"I could do it." Zuko says. 

" _ No. _ "

"Stop babying me!"

"It's a prison cell specifically for firebenders. I'm not babying you. I'm using common sense." Sokka hisses. 

"We'll go together then." Zuko insists. 

Sokka nods, but this conversation isn’t over. And there is no way Zuko is getting his way about this. 

When they're in front of an empty cooler, Zuko continues to resist, "Let me. I'm used to it." 

_ Used to what?  _ Pulling the short straw? Making ridiculous sacrifices to be accepted as a member of the group? Letting yourself get hurt to get love? Sokka doesn't really know. But he isn't gonna stand for it. 

" _ No.  _ And that’s final. We aren't supposed to be here. So keep a lookout." Sokka says, and he disappears inside. 

He's from the south pole. He thinks he can handle it. Right? Right? For the first few minutes, he actually can. He carefully unscrews what's holding the cooler to the prison. He's basically finished when he hears Zuko's voice from outside. 

"Someone's coming." 

Within seconds, Zuko's closed the door shut behind them and they're in the cooler together. 

Two senior guards are just standing there, having a conversation outside. Then it hits him. The cold hits him. It gets worse by the second. By the minute. 

" _ Zuko. _ " Sokka says nervously, "I think we have a problem." 

_ Shit.  _

"Come here." Zuko takes him in his arms, and he just breathes. He wraps himself all over Sokka, and it’s  _ good _ . So good. Soft and nice. Despite the fact that he’s all muscle and tension. He’s also the type to be just that loving. 

Even in this state that Sokka’s in, that of a shivering mess. It still registers in his mind.  _ It hurts. Something hurts. And you try to act out...but deep down? It’s just love, isn’t it. Just love.  _

Zuko’s touch sends warmth down into his extremities. Down his entire body. Everywhere Sokka touches him it’s a relief. The answer to a prayer.  _ Good. Warm. Fire. Nice. Zuko.  _

He doesn’t know how long they stand there, wrapped up together. If the guards were to turn around and look through the slit in the door, they’d be done for. 

"I thought--couldn't firebend in here." Sokka's teeth chatter. 

"I can control my breathing." Zuko explains, "If I was in here alone. I think I'd be fine. But. Trying to warm us both..."

"Then d-don't," Sokka backs away from him, even though it’s hard to do, "I'm f-fine really. L-let me go."

He says it even as he shivers. Zuko yanks him right back. He rubs his hand over Sokka's back. 

"I can't." Zuko explains, burying his face into Sokka's neck, and breathing again.  _ Warm. So warm.  _

"Y-you. C-can't. What?"

The guards are still outside. They're in the middle of a freezing cold cooler in the middle of a prison in the middle of a lake of boiling water. There's a 98% chance they're not gonna make it through this. And Zuko is giving his all to keep them warm enough to function. It's not when Sokka expected to hear it. 

"Can't. Not...Don't ask me to. Let you go." Zuko’s voice cracks as he says it, and he looks so broken, and hurt, and fatigued. More so than Sokka’s ever seen him. Even worse than when they met at the north pole, which feels like years ago now. 

Zuko whispers it, practically stumbles over the words, and they’re almost lost to the air around them, "I cantiloveyou." 

He takes a single step away from Sokka then, and breathes fire from his mouth. It's the sexiest thing Sokka's seen in his entire life. The way he smirks at him. The way that fire warms the entire room. The warmth it gives restores all of Sokka’s strength in a single instant.  _ Incredible _ . But the exertion of that, and keeping Sokka warm this whole time, it’s too much for him. Sokka can tell. 

Just as the guards outside leave,  _ finally, finally _ , Zuko sinks to his knees. He would fall to the ground if Sokka wasn’t there to catch him.

Sokka has to drag him out. Supporting his weight as he scopes out a place to put him. He settles on an empty cell. He drops him on the cot there and closes the door. Zuko's still cold. He groans when Sokka puts him down. 

Sokka's never been this worried in his life. 

He feels guilty too.  _ For me. He did this for me.  _

They don't have much time. 

He takes off Zuko's helmet and lays it to the side, "I love you, too. I just wish you wouldn't do these things." 

"I love you." Zuko says it again, half delirious. 

"I know, buddy. Trust me, I know. We're good on that one."

Sokka feels Zuko's neck. A little warmer than before. Some color is returning. And as for him? Because of what Zuko did he feels like he was never in the cooler at all. 

_ Distract him. I've gotta distract him.  _

"Hey. You remember Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asks. 

"'’Course I do." 

"When did you know, you know--know that you liked me?" 

"Th-thing with Jet. Or maybe. Before. I don't. I-"

"Welllll. I knew I liked you when we watched the sunrise. Remember, that? You looked. And I can't stress this enough.  _ Beautiful. _ "

"Uh-huh. Sure." 

"What's wrong?" Sokka asks as Zuko sits up, "Still cold?"

"People don't really call me stuff like that. I’m either a disgrace or an enemy. It’s fine though. I’m used to it." Zuko says. It's honest. Sokka wasn't expecting it. 

"I don’t care what  _ people _ call you. But I'm gonna. Cause it's true." 

"Don't lie to me." Zuko raises his hand to that scar, it figures, probably hurts a bit because of the cold, but it’s no coincidence either. 

"I'd never lie to you." Sokka takes off his helmet too. 

_ This is really not the place.  _ It really isn't. But if he isn't kissing Zuko within the next two seconds, it'll kill him. Scar or no scar. He's beautiful and if Sokka needs to kiss some sense into him then by the spirits, he will. Never mind that they're undercover in a prison and all that. 

"Never." Sokka kisses him. 

"Not." Another kiss. 

"Beautiful." Another. 

"Shut up." Zuko snaps, but leans into it, letting Sokka hold him. 

That's another of his tells. “ _ Shut up _ .” When said to Sokka. Means  _ never stop.  _ It means:  _ I like you.  _ It means:  _ I don't know what to do with it.  _ Sokka knows what to do with it though. Zuko feels as nice as ever. As nice as the first time, by the lake in Ba Sing Se. In the alley where they first went for it, no regrets, no holding back. 

"So you love me, huh?" Sokka says once he notices, amidst everything, that Zuko is warm again. 

Warm enough, and alert enough now to be properly embarrassed about it. Zuko very pointedly says nothing, and reaches for his helmet. 

"Okay. Let's get on with it." Zuko says, a little too seriously, "We've already been here too long." 

But his face is red. And he's looking at Sokka like he doesn't quite know what the cold brought out of him. 

"Sure." Sokka puts on his helmet too. They really do have to keep moving. But he can’t just let it go like that.

They're right outside of the door, and Sokka puts his hand in Zuko's. When he does it, it means  _ I’m always gonna be with you. Come hell or high water.  _ He’ll take a page from Aang’s book, if need be, the sappy idiot.  _ Zuko, you emo bastard, you’re my forever guy.  _ He wishes Zuko knew that.

* * *

_Operation Leverage,_ ~~ _Fake_~~ _Date 34/21_ _ft. thank god (i mean...the spirits) for suki_

Suki paces around on patrol.  _ Where are they?  _ Thirty minutes to the shipment arriving. And it could come early for crying out loud.  _ Where are they? Where.  _ Delays like this don’t happen with the girls. They’re a well-oiled machine. 

She hears voices from behind her.  _ Thank the spirits.  _ It’s them. 

“What took you guys so long?” she asks. 

Zuko looks at his feet. Sokka shifts from side to side.  _ They were. They were making out?  _

Suki just shakes her head, “We have another problem.” 

Zuko sighs, “Don’t we always.” 

_ Drama queen _ . 

“Know these three?” Suki points down into the common area. Where she’s standing now is an observation deck, and they have a clear view of the rest of the prison. 

But even from this angle. From this height. The three figures are unmistakable. Dour and all black and red:  _ Mai _ . Strutting about like she owns the place:  _ Azula _ . Chipper and pink:  _ Ty Lee.  _

“You could say that.” Sokka says nervously. 

“This complicates things.” Suki strokes her chin. 

The plan was not nearly foolproof before. But with these three in the picture it’ll be nearly impossible. 

“And I’ve been thinking,” Suki points out, “We can’t possibly all fit into the coolers. Not with your dad and Bato.” 

“Then what?” Zuko asks her, it still amazes her, how quickly he’s started looking to her for leadership, but she doesn’t mind it. 

“The trolley. It takes prisoners in. It’ll take us out.” Suki announces, “It won’t be easy though. And we’ll need the warden. As insurance.” 

“Say no more. I’m on it.” Sokka says. 

Suki looks at Zuko. They have a quick mental conversation about who should take this. 

In the end it’s Zuko. It’s what he deserves. If he’s been swapping spit with Sokka he should have the tough conversations with him too. 

“It should be her.” Zuko says, “Sorry. It’s gotta be her. She’s...I mean you would say she’s the  _ stealthiest _ . He’ll never see it coming.” 

“Okay. You two ganging up on me? That I didn't see coming.” Sokka crosses his arms over his chest, looking a little bit hurt. 

She watches as Zuko leans over to whisper something in Sokka’s ear. How he instantly perks up. 

_ This is too gay even for me.  _

“Go down to the courtyard and start a riot.” Suki tells them, it’s a command, they’re under her command now, like it or not, “I’ll get the warden, and we’ll meet on the trolley. Try not to be detected by  _ those three _ . If they know who you are, it’ll get personal.”

“You heard her, come on.” Zuko takes Sokka by the hand.

Again, she’s frankly astonished at how easily he takes to her orders. Despite the fact that she’s a girl. She had expected some pushback, if she’s honest. She wonders if it has someone to do with that girl, the one that kind of looks like him,  _ Azula _ . Growing up with a powerful sister (older? younger?) would do that to you. Suki watches them go. 

_ Do they...really need to hold hands everywhere they go? Honestly? Boys.  _

* * *

In a few minutes she hears the sound of pandemonium in the distance. Good. At least her chaotic boys are good at that. She loves them, but she swears to god they try her patience sometimes. Most of the time. Damn near all the time.

She leaves the observation room, and goes in search of the warden. Keeping her footsteps soft. In her peripheral vision she sees one of them approach. The goth, dour one.  _ Mai.  _

She straightens up and attempts to walk right past, helmet in place. It shouldn’t be a problem. But right as they walk past each other Mai freezes. She turns her head ever so slowly towards Suki. 

“Do I know you?” Mai asks. 

They’ve never formally met, so Suki’s answer is technically true, “No.” 

Mai walks in a circle around her, as if trying to get a read. Suki keeps perfectly still. Her heart rate stays a fixed constant. Her focus straight ahead. 

“Ma’am, if I may. I have orders to get to.” Suki says. 

Mai lets her go.  _ That was close.  _

* * *

_Operation Leverage,_ ~~ _Fake_~~ _Date 35/21_ _ft. everything goes wrong, because at this point this just might as well happen_

There’s utter pandemonium in the courtyard. Sokka’s lost sight of Zuko a while back. Amidst all the pushing and the shoving and the people fighting. One guy is throwing another while a third guy holds him back. It’s no surprise really. That this would be so easy to instigate. 

He hopes and prays that wherever she is, Suki’s got the warden, that she’s doing okay. As for him? He has his hands full right here. Weaving through the crowds, and attempting to make it back into the main prison building. The road ahead is obvious. He has to reconvene with Suki. Try not to get his cover blown. Get onto the transport. Get the  _ real  _ guards off the transport. All while not getting killed. Easy right? Right? It’ll be fine. What could happen?

Many things happen. 

The first issue is that he’s made right as soon as he enters the place. 

“You. You’re not a real soldier,” he’s accosted from the back and barely has time to pull his weapon. 

“Me? Sure I am. Totally and completely real.” 

“Who’s your senior officer?”

“Officer...Wang...Fire?” Sokka tries it, it probably won’t work. 

It seems to stump the man a minute, “I’ve never heard of that. Why you…”

A second guy comes from the right. Now Sokka is really finished. Or is he? He  _ is  _ water tribe after all. He can do this. He can get this to work. 

_ Or not _ . 

The second guy’s blade nearly cuts right through his stomach but he leans back and dodges just in time. 

“Need a hand?” he hears a voice from behind, the voice,  _ his  _ voice. 

_ ZUKO! _

“Zuko!” Sokka shouts, and then claps his hand on his mouth immediately. 

“Zuko?!” the guards collectively exclaim. 

_ This is bad. This is very bad.  _

At the very, very least. The two of them fight well together. They can get around these guys. The only problem is, well, the second the word ‘zuko’ was thrown around, they seem to have gotten the idea that someone needs to be notified. Sokka doesn’t wait to find out who exactly, they’re gonna notify. 

Yeah, they’re sprinting through the prison now, desperately hoping they can make it to the trolley in time. Hoping no one else crosses their path. No one they can’t handle anyway. 

“Zuko?” a dry voice says from ahead, “I heard you were here I didn’t really believe it.”

“Long time no see,” a girl in pink chirps. She looks cute, but Sokka knows better by now. 

_ Why can things never just work out for us?  _

“That’s not Zuko, that’s just my friend Lee. And I’m just a prison guard. So I’ll just be on my way.” Sokka laughs. 

“Not so fast,” Mai strides straight up to Zuko, and takes off the helmet. 

“Hey,” Zuko says, clearly he’s caught off guard. 

Sokka sees it before he does, clearly he’s in a mental cloud of... _ something _ . He shoves Zuko out of the way and gets stabbed with the knife himself. Great. Good. Excellent work. Sure, he’s been stabbed, but it was for love. 

Luckily the stabbing is enough to give Zuko a quick wake-up call and he resumes sparring with Mai. Leaving Sokka, in his stabbed state, bleeding out on the floor. Ty Lee sits back and watches them both, arms folded, because eh, what was she gonna do anyway?

He’s sort of in a loopy state. Having been stabbed and all, even if it was a light stabbing. Really takes it out of you. He sort of vaguely hears the dialogue between Zuko and Mai. It’s emo as hell. 

“Sorry I had to stab your boyfriend, he was kind of in the way.” Mai explains, weaving out of his way. 

“Now you’re in my way.” Zuko circles around her. 

_ This is interesting… _

Sokka closes his eyes for a second. 

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or annoyed that you gave up on dating women after we dated.”

“Don’t try to distract me!” 

“Go Mai!” says a happy voice from the background. 

“Go...Zuko…” Sokka says from the ground, and then blacks out. 

* * *

When Sokka wakes up, his head is in his dad’s lap and they’re miles away from the Boiling Rock. 

“What...what happened?” 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Zuko shouts. 

“Not so...not so loud.” Sokka chides. 

“YOU GOT STABBED! For  _ me _ . Why would you do that?!”

Sokka’s still feeling a bit out of it, and the wound, though bandaged up now, still hurts a fuck ton, “I love you?” 

“I can’t believe this.” Zuko sighs. 

“Dad!” Sokka smiles, “We got you out. We won! And I didn’t even have to be awake for this part!” 

Suki gives him  _ a look _ , “It wasn’t a picnic. I think that gloomy girl felt bad for stabbing you. She hesitated. Then Zuko’s sister got all upset. The pink one jumped in and saved her.”

_ Wild _ . 

“I can’t believe I’ve nearly been killed by both of your exes.” Sokka says softly. 

“Will you  _ let go  _ of the Jet thing already!?” 

“Kids,” Hakoda points out, “Could you keep it down a little. Maybe get some rest?” 

“Who’s Jet?” Suki whispers to Zuko. 

Zuko whispers something back. 

“Sounds interesting.” Suki says. 

“Interesting?! Interesting? I got stabbed for him. I threw a boomerang at his dad’s head. I’ll give you interesting.” Sokka sulks. 

“See what I have to deal with?” Zuko gestures to Hakoda, but his eyes are kind, and his expression fond. 

“You love me.” Sokka says, then realizes his dad is  _ right  _ there, and turns bright red. 

  
Now it’s Zuko’s turn to look smug. Sokka can see it in his eyes, what he’s thinking.  _ I know. I know. And unfortunately, I love you too.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know 'escapation' is not a word, don't @me, i was enabled by @acezukos on tumblr  
> next up, more plot related stuff and maybe their first fight? maybe?  
> come talk to me at @itszukkatime where it is always time for the zukka  
> sorry this chapter took a million years but here it is!  
> love yall  
> \--sonny


	9. Sokka's Genius Plan -- Leverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i really enjoyed writing this story, and although the *real* story and operation ended in the last chapter, i wanted to post a little conclusion to kind of wrap it up nicely
> 
> hope you like it :)

_Operation Leverage, the conclusion_

They win the war. 

For a long time that’s all Sokka can repeat to himself. _We won. We won._

It doesn’t stop the nightmares from coming. Sure, Aang took away Ozai’s bending. Zuko won the Agni Kai with Azula. On paper, everything is okay now. They’re fine. But they’re not fine. His leg still hurts every day. Zuko’s chest is still emblazoned with the mark of his sister’s lightning. They’re not okay. 

There’s also the fact that Zuko is fire lord now. If you can believe it. The boiling rock feels like it happened years ago. Ba Sing Se another lifetime. 

Sokka doesn’t know where they stand. Because Zuko’s acting weird. Sure, they said their ‘I love yous’, but that was then. When they weren’t sure how life would be. How they would be.

There’s nothing that’s clear anymore, no impending doom. Sokka doesn’t have to plan or strategize all the time. He has no need for leverage over anybody or anything. He can rest. But he doesn’t know how to rest. It’s obvious that Zuko doesn’t either. 

He says as much. 

“For the longest time this was all I ever wanted. Being firelord. Regaining my honor.” 

“Has something changed?” 

“I just keep thinking about...Never mind. It’s stupid.”

“Tell me. After all we’ve been through, you owe me that much.” 

“I want to be nobody. Sometimes. Go back to being Lee, in Ba Sing Se. With you.”

Sokka knows what he means. A part of him lives there too. When they could just be kids and go on fake dates that were actually real dates. It was sort of like the eye of the hurricane. A bit of calm before and after the storm that’s been their lives. 

“I have something for you.” 

“You do?” 

Sokka pulls out the watercolor drawing he had bought for Zuko in Ba Sing Se. The one of a mother sitting by the pond and feeding the turtleducks with her child. The one that had caught Zuko’s eye. 

“Where did you get this?” Zuko asks. 

“I went back for it,” Sokka explains, “When we went back to your Uncle’s tea shop, I found it in my things, the ones I left behind when we had to leave the city.”

Zuko considers it. His expression changes. For a second, he looks lighthearted. Younger.

“Thank you,” Zuko says. 

It’s a start. It’s definitely a start. 

* * *

Zuko doesn’t want to keep Sokka here, with him, in the fire nation. He knows Sokka needs to go back. Help rebuild his people. It would be wrong to ask him to stay in any permanent capacity. He loves him, he knows he does, but it’s not that simple.

It’s not as simple as it was in Ba Sing Se. Or even in the days that followed. They both know that. And it’s hard acknowledging it. 

He says the same to Uncle. 

“Besides, he’s a man. It wouldn’t be appropriate.” 

“How can you expect your people to accept you, and your vision for the future of this nation...if you cannot accept yourself?”

“It’s easy for you to say. The love of your life was a woman. A fire nation woman.”

He doesn’t expect Sokka to be listening, to be hiding in the corner and just pop out. At random. 

“I’M THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?” 

_Of course he walked in to hear me say that part._

There’s no use denying it, even in front of Uncle, “Yeah, you are Sokka.” 

Sokka grasps his hands, holds them tight, “We’ll make it work then. You’ll see.” 

For whatever reason, Zuko believes him. Even now, in this strange time of adjustment, and reconstruction. He still trusts Sokka. That much at least, hasn’t changed. 

“Okay then, okay.”

* * *

They catch a showing of _The Midnight Princess_ , now a smash hit and a traveling sensation, the night before Sokka has to leave the fire nation. 

They’re sitting in the back, in the dark. Not in the special seats that had been reserved for his rank, but among the people, in disguise. Like Zuko likes. Alone for a few moments more. 

“Will you write to me?” Zuko asks. 

“Of course! Wouldn’t want Hawky to be out of a job.” 

“Definitely not.” 

On stage the princess is moving about. Personally, Zuko thinks he did a far better job. Sokka turns his face to look at him. 

“Nothing’s going to change,” Sokka leans closer, Zuko can feel his warm breath, “You know that right?” 

Zuko kisses him, under the cover of dark, no one will even know, “Even if it does, I’m not scared.” 

“You’re not?” 

“You’re the plan guy right, you’ll figure something out.” 

Sokka looks touched at that. His expression softens. 

“It was never about leverage!” Sokka says suddenly. He’s a little too loud, the couple in the row in front of them turn to give them a dirty look. Zuko sticks out his tongue at them. It’s a little juvenile for the fire lord. But he’s off the clock for now. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“When I...well it was, at first. But. Then. I liked you.” 

“I liked you too.” 

Zuko kisses him again, soft and slow. 

It’ll be fine. They’ll be fine. This time, he just knows it. He has faith, he has trust.

And for the first time in his life he knows this is real. He knows he won't do this alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me at @itszukkatime!

**Author's Note:**

> There is no fake dating AU in Ba Sing Se


End file.
